All Hail Calla
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: The Gummi Bears have left Gummi Glen for distant Ursalia. Calla will not see them as often, but life does not stop for a princess, not even when she's lonely. This is a post-series, human-centric story that focuses on Calla as she continues to grow toward adulthood.
1. A Newer Beginning

**All Hail Calla**

 **01**

 **A Newer Beginning**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: Welcome to my fanfic. _Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears_ is one of my favorite shows from my childhood, and I had an absolute blast when I decided to rewatch it again recently, having not seen it since the 1990s. I binged the entire series in less than a month.

Princess Calla is my favorite character on the show, and I've felt close to her since childhood. I remember using her as the narrator in a long series of daydreams when I was waiting to fall asleep at night or otherwise had time to fill. The only clear image that I have from that is Calla sitting in a comfortable chair, a large book open in her lap, as she told the audience a story. While this story isn't narrated by her, it's definitely from her perspective. It's a human-centric story with some Gummi appearances.

I wanted to write a story that follows up on Calla after the show ends. While the Gummies are having their own developments off in the distance, their effects will be felt in Dunwyn as Calla continues to grow toward adulthood and deals with her own problems. Please be aware that the rating will go up as later chapters deal with heavier issues, intense passions, and disturbing situations.

Spelling note: I'm going with Gummies instead of Gummis for the plural. Both have been used online, and Gummis does outnumber Gummies 2-to-1 in Wikipedia's episode guide, but Gummies is the spelling used in two actual episode titles.

Calla is my favorite Disney Princess, even if she isn't officially considered one. I am writing this story out of my love for her as a character. Please be aware that this does not constitute an admiration or endorsement of the horrible piece of shit that voiced her.

Writing times for this story: Thursday, June 14, 2018, 10:37 PM - 11:24 PM; Friday, June 15, 2018, 9:48 PM - 11:31 PM; Saturday, June 16, 2018, 1:07 PM - 1:41 PM (author's note and editing)

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Princess Calla of Dunwyn was having a good day, all things considered. The kingdom was recovering nicely from the temporary rule of "King" Igthorn, who was now without a home of his own. She managed to sneak away with Cavin, a local page, to the secret Gummi door. They followed the tunnel to Gummi Glen, the home of their friends, the Gummi Bears.

Calla had come this way many times, usually when she couldn't leave the castle through the main entrance. She often liked to sneak off and do combat training in the woods, usually with her friend, Sunni Gummi. Likewise, Cavin was friends with Cubbi Gummi.

When they arrived at the entrance to the Gummies' home, Calla frowned. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Cavin asked.

"The door's missing." Calla stepped through the doorway and was greeted by images of destruction.

Cavin joined her. The two of them went room to room. The main hall. The kitchen. The library. The bedrooms. Everything had been destroyed.

"What the hell happened here?" Calla wondered.

Suddenly, they heard voices and footsteps. Soon, Gruffi Gummi and Sunny Gummi walked into the main hall.

"Calla. Cavin." Sunni was surprised to see her human friends.

"Hey, Sunni, we thought we'd come and see if you and Cubbi wanted to hang out." Calla looked around. "Did an earthquake hit this place?"

Sunni frowned. "No, termites, released by Duke Pigthorn."

Gruffi frowned and pounded a fist into his palm in anger. "He destroyed our home!"

Calla felt sad. "I'm so sorry. Are you going to rebuild?"

Gruffi shook his head. "Not worth it. Besides, we don't even know if all of the termites are gone. We're moving to Ursalia."

Cavin looked at Calla. "I've been there. I can show you the way."

Sunni felt sad. "I'm gonna miss our home, but Sir Thornberry and the Barbic Gummies are really nice and have made us feel welcome. It's a bit of a journey, though, so we probably won't see each other as often."

Calla stared at her friend in sadness. "That's too bad."

Gruffi shrugged. "What are you gonna do? What's done is done. We just gotta pick up the pieces and forge ahead. It's the Gummi way."

Sunni felt a bit bad. "I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you earlier. Things were happening so fast."

Calla nodded in understanding. "Same for us. Oh, you'll be pleased to hear Castle Drekmore has vanished. Some fanciful eyewitness accounts say it was launched toward the moon."

Sunni and Gruffi exchanged knowing smiles.

Gruffi looked at Calla. "That might be more true than you think."

"Anyway, my father believes Duke Igthorn, if he's still around, will pose no trouble for the foreseeable future."

Sunni grinned. "Yeah, we figured. The Great Gummies are probably gonna return soon."

Gruffi frowned and crossed his arms. "All of this might be premature. He recently tricked most of us, remember?"

Sunni rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Gruffi, seriously?"

"Look, just be on guard." Gruffi looked at Calla. "That goes for you, too, Princess."

Calla nodded, serious. "That's good advice at _any_ time."

"Good. Well, Sunni and I came back here to pack up whatever can be salvaged and then seal the place up, so no humans will ever find it. Would you two care to help?"

Calla nodded. "It would be an honor."

 **CALLA**

Calla and Cavin made the journey to Ursalia with Gruffi and Sunni. Calla was amused to see Cavin somewhat tired, but she didn't say anything. They were let into the city, and Calla marveled at the size and beauty of it.

Calla smiled. "This place is far grander than I imagined! It's more spectacular than even the view from the distance."

Gruffi smiled. "It sure is, built by the Ancient Gummies themselves."

Soon, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Augustus "Gusto" Gummi, and four other Gummies that Calla didn't recognize came out to meet them.

Zummi smiled. "Princess Calla, welcome to Ursalia."

Calla smiled. "It's a magnificent place."

Grammi smiled. "It's been a long trip. Come inside and have something to eat. I've made stew."

Cubbi nudged Calla. "Run while you can."

Grammi frowned at him.

Calla smiled. "Thank you, Grammi, but we can't stay too long. We need to get back to the castle before sundown."

Tummi smiled. "Then you'll have to eat fast. I'll show you how."

Calla laughed. "I look forward to it. So who are your friends?"

Zummi smiled. "Oh, yes, pardon me. These are Sir Thornberry, Ursa, Gritty, and Buddy. Everyone, this is Princess Calla of Dunwyn."

The four Gummies nodded.

Calla nodded back to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ursa smiled. "Likewise, Your Highness."

Sir Thornberry smiled. "I'll give you the grand tour."

"Thanks, but maybe some other time."

"Cavin, would you and Calla like to play with Cubbi, Sunni, and me?" Buddy asked.

Cavin was sad. "Sorry, not enough time today."

Gritty looked at Buddy. "Aw, leave them alone, Buddy. They've got a long journey back home."

Calla briefly looked at Cavin and then at the Gummies. "Yeah, um, I'm not sure we remember how to get back to Dunwyn."

Gruffi smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take you back."

Calla smiled. "Thanks, Gruffi."

The Gummies turned and walked into a building, and Calla and Cavin followed.

Calla looked around at the great dining hall in awe. "Wait until Marie sees this!"

Cavin gave her a doubtful smile. "Think Her Prissiness will wanna come all this way?"

Calla smiled slyly. "Once I tell her that this place is bigger than her castle, she'll _insist_ on coming in order to verify such an audacious claim."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. A Dame Good Knight

**All Hail Calla**

 **02**

 **A Dame Good Knight**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: There are references to various episodes in this story. Calla's horse is the one that she rode at the end of "Beg, Burrow, and Steal", and it's said here to be the same as the pony that was referenced in "The Crimson Avenger", the latter episode also supplying her outfit. The sugar cubes come from "Eye Of The Beholder". The rat problem comes from "There's No Place Like Home". The washing tub comes from "Guess Who's Gumming To Dinner". Calla having a tutor was established in "A Gummi By Any Other Name". Calla's riding lessons by Sir Tuxford were established in "Queen Of The Carpies". The "previous competition" was shown in "Girl's Knight Out".

Writing times for this story: Saturday, June 16, 2018, 9:16 PM - 10:23 PM; Sunday, June 17, 2018, 9:31 PM - 10:17 PM; Tuesday, June 19, 2018, 8:48 PM - 10:35 PM; Wednesday, June 20, 2018, 10:53 PM - 11:39 PM; Thursday, June 21, 2018, 9:42 PM - 10:07 PM; Saturday, June 23, 2018, 10:47 PM - 11:23 PM; Sunday, June 24, 2018, 10:19 PM - 11:11 PM; Monday, June 25, 2018, 10:26 PM - 10:58 PM; Thursday, June 28, 2018, 9:27 PM - 9:58 PM, 10:15 PM - 10:32 PM; Tuesday, July 3, 2018, 9:30 PM - 11:21 PM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Calla woke up early, yawned, stretched, and got out of her plush, comfortable bed. She walked over to the window and absently scratched her butt. She looked outside. It was raining mildly. Dawn was just breaking. Soon, the castle would be waking up.

She took off her nightgown, tossed it on her bed, and walked over to her dressing table. She opened a drawer. A rat scurried out and onto the floor, heading for Calla's feet.

Calla let out a yell and jumped back. "Get away from me!"

The rat came at her. Calla scanned the room. She grabbed a nearby wooden washing tub, which she usually used to soak her feet, flipped it over, and tried to trap the rat underneath it. It wasn't easy, and she was worried that the noise that she was making would alert a knight - or, worse, her father - to the situation, causing her door to be busted open and her royal naked self to be shown in all of its glory. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, no one came to check on her.

Having finally succeeded in trapping the rat, Calla went back to the business of dressing herself. Once she was semi-presentable, she went to her father's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" King Gregor asked.

"It's me, Father."

Soon, the door opened, and her father stood before her.

"What is it, Calla?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I just discovered another rat in my bedroom."

"A rat?"

"Yes, a rat. I've trapped it under a tub. Please get rid of it."

Gregor yawned. "You've proven yourself to be resourceful. Why don't _you_ get rid of it?"

Calla frowned. "Fine, I will."

"Good." Gregor closed the door.

Calla marched over to Cavin's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Cavin?!"

"Yeah?" he moaned back.

"Your service is requested and required."

Soon, the door opened, and a very tired Cavin stood before her.

He yawned. "What is it?"

"Do you have a net?" Calla asked.

"A net?"

"Yes, a net."

"Um, I _think_ so?"

Calla stared at him, unsatisfied.

"I'll check." Cavin turned and went to search his room.

"Make it quick. This is a royal emergency."

Cavin soon returned, holding a net. "I found one. I actually got it-"

"I don't care." Calla turned around and started walking back toward her bedroom. "Follow me."

He did. When they got back there, she pointed at the tub.

Cavin stared at it in confusion. "You want me to catch your tub? Why not just pick it up? Is it contaminated or something?"

"No, there's an icky rat under it."

Cavin breathed a mock sigh of relief. "Whew! I thought it was infested with your foot funk or something."

Calla frowned, having no patience for his odd sense of humor, and tapped him repeatedly on the chest. "I like you, Cavin, but don't push me. It's too early in the morning."

"All right, sorry. So what's the plan?"

"I'll lift the tub, and you'll quickly net the rat before he escapes."

Cavin scratched his head. "What if he escapes?"

Calla frowned. "Then you'll chase after him, of course." She walked over to the tub and waited for him to join her.

He walked over and stood on the opposite side.

"Ready?" Calla asked.

Cavin readied his net, a look of fierce determination - or at least as much as he could muster this early in the morning - on his face. "Ready."

Calla gripped the tub and lifted it. The rat wasn't there. They stared at the empty carpet.

Cavin looked at her and smiled. "Maybe your foot funk destroyed it."

Calla looked at him and frowned. "Shut up. Where could it have gone?"

Cavin thought of something. "Flip it over."

"Flip it over?" Calla did.

The rat was running along the inside of the tub. Calla nearly dropped it in panic but steadied her hands. Cavin trapped the rat in his net, pressing it against the tub.

"Now what?" Cavin asked.

"Fling it out the window!" Calla ordered.

The two of them moved toward the window, Calla backing up and Cavin pressing forward. They moved sideways, and Calla set the tub on her windowsill.

Cavin lifted the net, swung it, and launched the rat out the window. They watched it fall into a haystack in the courtyard below and scurry away.

Calla looked at Cavin and smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, now, I don't have time for breakfast before my training begins." Cavin turned and ran out of the room.

 **CALLA**

Calla decided to take her breakfast in her bedroom. She sat at her window and watched Cavin and Unwin practicing their knightly training with Sir Tuxford. They were currently fencing. She had to watch Cavin repeatedly get knocked to the ground and/or disarmed by Unwin. It was painful to watch.

Finally, she had enough of watching and decided to do something about it. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, grabbed her sabre, and headed down to the courtyard.

Unwin was standing above a fallen Cavin, laughing, while Sir Tuxford stood by, shaking his head.

"Had enough, Cavin?" Unwin asked.

Cavin moaned, stood up, and rubbed his sore butt.

"Hey, Unwin."

Unwin turned and looked at Calla.

Calla smiled. "Care to take _me_ on?"

"You?" Unwin asked in disbelief. "What is this? A joke?"

"If it was, I'd be laughing. What's the matter? You've already shown you're willing to fight people shorter than you."

"I-!" Unwin paused and tried to think of an excuse. "You're the princess! I can't hurt you!"

"I give you permission to try."

"I..." Unwin fell silent.

"Or are you afraid that I'll best you again?" Calla asked.

Unwin got angry. "All right, let's do it!"

Cavin was worried. "Calla, you don't have to."

Calla looked at him and smiled. "Oh, this is my pleasure."

Sir Tuxford stepped forward. "Your Highness, you're interrupting the lesson."

"No, I'm _adding_ one...about proper sportsmanship. On your guard, Unwin."

Unwin prepared himself. Sir Tuxford acted as the referee, making notes of scoring and penalties. Calla soon racked up a large number of points, whereas Unwin got called out for one infraction after another.

"All right, Your Highness, I believe you've made your point. Unwin has a lot to learn." Sir Tuxford looked at him. "Isn't that right, Unwin?"

Unwin was frustrated. He made a fist and shook it in anger. "You hide behind rules! I'd like to see you win a _real_ sword fight."

Calla grinned. "I'd be delighted."

Sir Tuxford looked at her. "Your father might have something to say about that."

Calla looked at him. "He already has."

"I already have what?"

They looked and saw King Gregor approaching.

Calla smiled. "That I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"Ah, yes, quite so."

"So surely you wouldn't object to a sword fight between me and Unwin."

"A sword fight? For what purpose?"

"To prove I can beat him. He challenged me."

Gregor frowned. "Calla, I don't want you fighting needlessly. You are the heir to the throne. There are certain considerations to be had."

"So, if I _do_ fight, it has to count for something, is _that_ it?" Calla asked.

"Well, yes."

"You're right, fighting and beating Unwin won't mean much of anything."

"Hey!" Unwin yelled, offended.

"Therefore, I request the test of knighthood."

Cavin, Unwin, and Sir Tuxford gasped.

Gregor stared at his daughter in confusion. "Why? It's not like I'm going to send you out to battle."

"But the knights will be at my command one day. As the person that will someday order them to fight - and perhaps die - for my kingdom, I feel I must undergo the same training as them."

Gregor smiled proudly at his daughter. "Very well. Considering your victories in that previous competition, including besting me, I'll simply ask: Sir Tuxford, has she been keeping up her training?"

"Yes, sire."

"And her riding lessons?"

"Yes, sire."

"Then I believe the only remaining competition for her to win is the one-on-one joust. Sir Tuxford, select your best knight to face my daughter. The joust will be held in, say, a week's time?"

Calla nodded.

"Good. Well, Sir Tuxford, I'll let you get back to training the pages. I actually came to get Calla, because she's late for her studies."

Calla resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Father."

 **CALLA**

Calla tried to pay attention to her tutor, but her mind kept wandering. She thought about her upcoming joust. She wondered who it would be against. She made a mental note to practice her riding. She was so engrossed in her daydreaming that she mostly missed the history of the unification of Dunwyn into a single kingdom and her algebra lesson. It took her a long time to practice a page of writing. She was glad when she was dismissed for the day.

This continued day after day. Calla began to be overcome by sadness. She found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. The day before the joust, she was so upset that she accidentally bumped into Cavin while he was mucking out the stalls. The two of them fell into a haystack, ruining it.

Cavin frowned at her. "Hey, watch where you're going, uh, Your Highness."

"Sorry, Cavin." Calla stood up and wiped her dress of the hay, and then she helped him up. "I've just been distracted."

Cavin wiped himself off. "About what?"

"About the joust, and, well, everything, really. I guess it's just the boredom setting in. There's no excitement in my life, or rather what _passes_ for my life. It's this lengthy time of peace. It's allowed my daily routine to become suffocating."

"But we recently had a whole _year_ of peace while Duke Igthorn was in hiding. You seemed to handle _that_ well."

"That was different. I had Sunni to visit and talk with. We could hang out, practice our skills, and compete against each other. Now, she's in distant Ursalia. I can't just run over there whenever I need some company."

" _I'm_ here. _I_ can keep you company."

Calla gave him a weak smile. "I appreciate that, Cavin, but you're a boy. It's not the same."

"What about Princess Marie?"

"Again, distance."

"Well, I'm here if you ever wanna talk or practice or whatever."

"Thank you." Calla sighed. "Well, I need to get going. I need to find a book in the castle's library for my history studies."

"Okay, see ya."

 **CALLA**

Calla continued to be depressed for the rest of the day. Her father took notice of it as they were eating dinner in the dining hall. She was absent-mindedly stirring her mashed potatoes and gravy.

"What's the matter, Calla?" Gregor asked.

Calla looked at him, unsure what he'd said. "What?"

"What's wrong? Your thoughts are very far away from here."

"Oh. I'm bored and...lonely. I have no one to play with. There's no excitement in my life."

"Isn't a lack of excitement a _good_ thing?"

Calla picked up her goblet and looked at the wine as she swirled it around. "Not for me - or, at least, not _all of the time_."

Gregor had an idea. "I'll make you a deal. If you win the joust and become a knight, I'll throw a royal ball in your honor to celebrate the occasion."

Calla drank the rest of her wine as she thought about it. She set the goblet down, picked up her knife, and cut a piece of pork. "Who will be there?"

"Why, everyone! All of the lords and knights and their families."

"Anyone my own age?" Calla stuck the piece of pork in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Well, er, there's the page, Cavin, I suppose."

"Any _girls_ my own age?"

"Well, no. There really are none that live in the castle."

Calla sighed. "I'm painfully aware of that."

Gregor felt sorry for his daughter. "Perhaps I could invite Princess Marie."

Calla's eyes suddenly lit up, and she smiled for the first time in a while. "Oh, really, Father?! Thank you!"

"Of course, that's no guarantee that she'll accept."

"Oh, but just the _chance_ to see her again! I'm going to train hard and become a knight!" Calla eagerly scarfed down her meal.

 **CALLA**

On the day of the joust, Calla woke up; got dressed in her Crimson Avenger outfit, minus the hat, mask, and cape; ate breakfast; and went down to the tiltyard. Spectators were already gathering in the stands. Her horse, Morgana, had been brought over from the stable and was tied to a nearby tree. Morgana was special to Calla. Her father had given her to her as a pony on her sixth birthday. She was a beautiful white horse with a black mane.

Calla gently pet her and touched foreheads with her. "Please help me today, Morgana, and I'll give you as many sugar cubes as you desire."

Leaning against the tree was the lance that Calla had been practicing with. She picked it up and practiced some moves. Soon, she spotted Cavin nearby. She waved him over.

Cavin walked over to her and smiled. "You ready, Calla?"

"As ready as I'll _ever_ be, I suppose. Have you learned who my opponent is?"

"No. Sir Tuxford is keeping it a big secret."

"Well, I'll find out soon enough. I'm going to practice a bit more."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Calla watched Cavin go back to the stands, and then she resumed her practice. She wished she could practice her riding, but she thought it best to not disturb her horse before her joust. She had to trust that her practice up to this point was sufficient.

Soon, trumpeters announced the arrival of King Gregor. He took his place, Sir Tuxford standing to his left. Calla untied her horse, mounted her without assistance, and rode her over, her lance in her left hand.

"Citizens of Dunwyn, today, Princess Calla, my daughter, will undergo the final test of knighthood, the joust. Officiating will be Sir Tuxford, who will now introduce Calla's opponent and explain the rules."

Sir Tuxford cleared his throat. "I had carefully scrutinized all of the knights under my command. Unfortunately, I felt none of them were up to the task of challenging Princess Calla insofar as the skill which she, no doubt, would expect to face in order to prove her worth. Therefore, I have brought in a guest knight. You all know him. Please welcome Sir Victor Igthorn, the White Knight!"

The crowd cheered as Sir Victor rode in on his white horse, Destiny. Calla stared at him in dread. She hadn't been expecting to face the best knight in all of the lands.

Sir Victor bowed. "It is an honor to challenge you, my lady."

Calla managed a small smile. "The honor is mine, Sir Victor. After all, in a sense, _I_ am the one challenging _you_."

Victor lost his smile and looked at King Gregor. "I'm worried. She hasn't had her usual reaction to my presence."

Calla overheard that and briefly pondered why she hadn't fainted.

"The joust will consist of three rounds if necessary. A win is achieved when one rider knocks the other off the horse. If a rider simply _falls_ off, the round is reset. The first person to win two of the three will be declared the winner. Any questions?"

Neither one said anything for a moment.

Victor raised his hand. "Actually, I have a question for the princess." He pointed at her. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Calla briefly felt offended but then smirked at him. "I am given to understand this is non-lethal combat, correct?"

"That is correct. However, if Her Highness would _prefer_ the use of swords, we-"

King Gregor gave him a look of reproach.

"-won't do that."

"That being the case, I find these clothes allow greater freedom of movement than, well, what _you're_ wearing."

The audience chuckled.

"Any other questions?" Sir Tuxford asked.

Neither of them said anything.

"Take your positions."

Calla and Victor did so, facing opposite each other from a great distance.

"Ready!"

Calla gripped her lance and stared at Victor with as much determination as she could muster.

"Begin round one!"

Calla and Victor started riding toward each other. As they were about to pass each other, Calla ducked just before he thrust with his lance. The next time that they met, she ducked again, but he poked her side. This went on for a while. The audience grew bored and started booing and jeering. Calla realized she was playing it safe and losing her audience; playing it safe might be smart for battle, but it wouldn't help her here.

Changing her tactic, Calla briefly ducked during their next pass but then swung her lance behind her, hitting Victor in the chest and knocking him off his horse.

"Round one ends! The victory goes to Princess Calla!" Sir Tuxford announced.

The audience applauded. Calla turned her horse around and watched Victor stand up and walk back over to his horse.

"Take your positions."

Calla rode to one end of the field, and Victor rode to the other. They turned and faced each other.

"Begin round two!"

Calla knew Victor wouldn't fall for the same trick again. She decided to be more aggressive. When they approached each other, she thrust out with her lance, hitting him in the chest. That clearly irritated him. On their next pass, Calla tried to hit him again, but he leaned to the side. After they passed each other, Calla felt a sharp blow and was knocked off her horse. She fell to the ground, getting her face, hands, and clothes dirty.

"Round two ends! The victory goes to Sir Victor!" Sir Tuxford announced.

The audience applauded. Calla got to her feet, picked up her lance, and walked back over to her horse. She mounted her.

"Take your positions."

They did so.

"Begin round three!"

Calla's mind raced. She had to figure out a way to win this round. If she went down again, it was over. For the first few passes, she ducked and remained in a ducking position until Victor was far enough behind her. The crowd starting jeering again. She ignored it and continued ducking to dodge any potential attacks from Victor. She looked at her father and Sir Tuxford. They sighed and shook their heads. They were losing patience with her.

After she and Victor passed each other again, Calla sat up straight and made her horse turn around. She chased after Victor. She pressed her horse to run faster. As she was almost upon Victor, Calla thrust out with her lance, hitting Victor in the back. He fell to the ground.

Calla brought her horse to a standstill and looked at Victor. He lay face-down on the ground, not moving at all. The crowd gasped in shock and murmured. King Gregor and Sir Tuxford stood up. Calla dropped her lance, dismounted her horse, and ran over to Victor. She knelt on the ground and gently turned him over. His eyes were closed.

"Sir Victor?" Calla asked. She gently shook him. "Are you all right?"

There was no response.

"Sir Victor, please wake up!" Calla cried frantically.

Nothing.

Calla sat in stunned silence, the realization of what she'd done slowly creeping upon her, overwhelming her. She broke down and wept. "I didn't mean to. Oh, Lord, I didn't mean to kill him. Sir Victor, please forgive me."

Victor's lips formed into a smile, and he chuckled. "As you wish, my lady." He opened his eyes.

Calla stared at him in shock, but then she felt a sudden flash of anger and tried to hold in a scream. She stood up. "I thought you were dead!"

Victor stood up. "As I intended. These were instructions from your father."

Calla whirled and looked at her father in confusion.

King Gregor walked over to her. "Please forgive me, Calla, but part of this test, assuming you got in the final blow, involved making you believe you had killed Victor, even if it was unintentional. In battle, Calla, that is always a possibility. If you wish to be a knight, you must be prepared for that."

Calla felt angry but tried to understand. She gave her father a curt nod.

Gregor clasped his daughter's left arm and raised it high. "The champion: Calla, Princess of Dunwyn!"

The crowd stood up, cheered, applauded, and whistled. Calla didn't care for it. She was thinking about what her father had said. After a moment, Gregor raised his left hand to silence the crowd. They fell silent.

"Princess Calla is to become Dunwyn's newest knight. The knighting will occur at a royal ball to be held in her honor in three days' time. However, she is to be afforded every right and courtesy due a knight immediately." He turned to face his daughter. "Congratulations, Calla. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Father."

"We will begin planning the ball immediately. I'll send a messenger with invitations to Princess Marie and King Jean-Claude."

Calla smiled. "That's wonderful." She eagerly looked forward to having a friend to talk to.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. A Friend When In Need

**All Hail Calla**

 **03**

 **A Friend When In Need**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: There are references to various episodes in this story. Calla's engineering skills were established in "A Hard Dazed Knight". Martha appeared in "Queen Of The Carpies". Gar and Roland appeared in "Girl's Knight Out". Calla's knighting ceremony is copied almost word-for-word from Cubbi's knighting ceremony in "Up, Up, And Away". King Gregor ordering three cheers comes from "The Crimson Avenger Strikes Again". The castle's chef appeared in "Eye Of The Beholder"; obviously, he's from the same kingdom as King Jean-Claude and Princess Marie. The washing tub comes from "Guess Who's Gumming To Dinner". Calla's storybook is the same as the one in "Light Makes Right", and her unfortunate encounter with the Gummi Scope is from the same episode.

Some of you might be confused by the timeline. "King Igthorn" is considered to be the series finale, taking place after every other episode, even though several episodes weren't originally aired until after it, including "May The Best Princess Win". In "King Igthorn", initially, six months have passed since the Gummies have seen Duke Igthorn (which would have been in "Wings Over Dunwyn", according to episode order, even though it had originally aired later). Then another six months pass without incident within "King Igthorn", which places the bulk of the series finale one year after "Wings Over Dunwyn". Mind you, all of this is according to Wikipedia. As with any episode guide for a pre-WWW series, take the "original" air dates and order with a huge grain of salt (I've already found episode guides for other series that are clearly incorrect). Anyway, this is why, for the purpose of this story, "May The Best Princess Win" is the final appearance of Calla before "King Igthorn", but it's not necessarily the last time that she sees Princess Marie before that episode, only the last meeting that _we_ see.

Writing times for this story: Wednesday, July 4, 2018, 9:21 PM - 9:58 PM; Thursday, July 5, 2018, 9:01 PM - 10:04 PM; Friday, July 6, 2018, 9:54 PM - 10:31 PM; Saturday, July 7, 2018, 9:28 PM - 10:33 PM; Sunday, July 8, 2018, 10:07 PM - 11:14 PM; Monday, July 9, 2018, 8:44 PM - 9:40 PM; Thursday, July 12, 2018, 8:44 PM - 9:56 PM, 10:31 PM - 10:59 PM; Friday, July 13, 2018, 8:47 PM - 10:36 PM; Saturday, July 14, 2018, 9:45 PM - 10:51 PM; Sunday, July 15, 2018, 9:20 AM - 10:15 AM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Calla was getting sick of being a knight-to-be. Everywhere that she went, people were congratulating her. It got to the point that she preferred her tutoring sessions; that way, she could stay locked in her bedroom and have at least a measure of privacy.

"Father, what, exactly, are the rights and courtesies due a knight?" Calla asked her father at dinner on the evening before the royal ball.

"Um, well, places of honor at banquets, good seats at events, fast service at taverns."

"Privacy?" Calla suggested.

"Oh, heavens no. Knights are often out in the field, patrolling or inspecting one place or another."

Calla squinted her eyes. "I think that deserves an elaboration."

"Well, the knights head various departments in the running of the kingdom in general or the castle in particular. After you're knighted, I'm going to assign you to one. You'll work under a more experienced knight first and will eventually take over the department."

Calla thought about that. "May I choose which one?"

"Um, well, I was going to assign you to agriculture, but I suppose. What do you have in mind?"

"Engineering."

Gregor was surprised. "Do you have any experience with that?"

Calla smiled and stuck a piece of mutton into her mouth. "You'd be surprised."

Gregor smiled. "I suppose so."

"I often just hang around and watch the castle's engineers work when I'm bored. I've picked up more than a few skills."

"Very well. Engineering, it is."

"Thank you." Calla picked up her goblet and gulped down the rest of her wine. She set it down. "Oh, when are Princess Marie and King Jean-Claude scheduled to arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Calla stood up. "Well, I'm gonna head up to my room. I'm gonna get some reading done before going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

 **CALLA**

Calla was impatient and anxious all throughout the next morning. Her mind wandered during her tutoring session and also during the final fitting for her new royal gown.

"How's that, m'lady?"

Calla didn't respond. She was going over the knighting ceremony in her mind.

"M'lady?"

"Hmmm?" Calla looked at her seamstress. "Oh, I'm sorry, Martha. It's fine. May we break for lunch?"

"Of course, m'lady."

Martha and her assistants helped Calla out of her gown, and Calla slipped on her regular, casual dress and a pair of shoes. She went down to the castle's kitchen and searched for something to eat.

King Gregor was checking on the preparation of the food for the banquet when he noticed his daughter eyeing smoked pork sausages.

He walked over to her. "How's the gown-fitting coming, Calla?"

Calla looked at him, startled. "Oh! Fine, Father. Um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on the preparation of the food for the banquet that will accompany tonight's ball. And you?"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"I can have one of the chef's assistants prepare lunch for you."

"No need." Calla swiped one of the sausages off the plate and started eating it.

"Don't spoil your appetite. Chef's preparing a big feast."

"I won't." Calla walked out of the kitchen and then left the castle.

She came upon Cavin, who was sitting on an upside-down pail in front of the stables and eating a sandwich.

Calla smiled. "Hey, Cavin. Done with your lesson?"

Cavin looked at her. "Oh, hey, Calla. Yeah. I gotta clean the stalls after lunch. Sir Tuxford's gone out on an inspection of our northern border. He'll be gone for most of the rest of the day but should be back in time for your ball."

Calla nodded and sat on the ground next to him. "Chef's preparing a lot of food for the banquet." She chewed and swallowed the last of her sausage. "It's quite delicious."

Cavin smiled. "Sounds great."

"Do you think we could go to Ursalia and bring back the Gummies?"

"We'd never make it in time."

"Oh, that's too bad. I so want Sunni to be here for it."

"They probably wouldn't enjoy themselves, anyway. They wouldn't get any food except maybe some leftovers."

"Yeah, that's true, I guess." Calla sighed.

Cavin finished his sandwich and stood up. "Well, I gotta get to work on these stalls."

Calla stood up. "All right. See ya."

 **CALLA**

Calla looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her gown was finished.

"Well, m'lady?" Martha asked expectantly. "What do you think?"

"It's very...pink."

"You don't like pink?"

"It's not one of my usual colors, but I'll make it work."

"I don't understand, m'lady. You said you wanted something different than the usual."

"Yes, I _did_ say that." Calla shook her head, realizing she was talking mostly to herself. "Thank you, Martha. That will be all."

Martha packed up her supplies and left the room. Calla stared at her reflection in the mirror for a while, wondering when it would show who she was inside. She took off the gown and threw it on her bed. Then she noticed a pair of scissors that Martha had left behind. Calla smiled devilishly.

 **CALLA**

King Gregor sat on his throne, and Calla stood to his right. They were awaiting the arrival of their guests.

A trumpeter blew his trumpet. "Presenting His Majesty, King Jean-Claude of Faitgagner, and his daughter, Her Royal Highness, Princess Marie!"

King Jean-Claude walked into the throne room, followed by Princess Marie.

Gregor stood up and smiled. "You honor us with your presence."

"Yes, but why did you send a _page_ to welcome us at the dock?" Jean-Claude asked.

Gregor stared at him in confusion. Cavin walked into the throne room and waved, embarrassed.

"Cavin?" Gregor asked in surprise. "Sir Tuxford was supposed to greet our guests."

"Um, he didn't show up back at the castle in time, Your Majesty."

Gregor and Calla looked at each other in concern.

"So I went out to greet King Jean-Claude and Princess Marie and escort them to the castle. Did I do something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Gregor looked at Cavin. "No, no, my boy, you didn't. Well, it's highly unusual for Sir Tuxford to be late. Go search for him."

Cavin bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty." He turned and ran away.

"And take Unwin with you. You'll cover more ground that way."

Cavin briefly slowed down and then resumed his run. Calla didn't see it, but she had a feeling that he'd frowned. She couldn't blame him.

Gregor looked at Jean-Claude. "I will show you to your room. Calla will show Marie to hers."

The four of them left the throne room.

Calla smiled. "It's good to see you again, Marie."

Marie smiled. "Likewise, Calla."

The girls parted from their fathers and went toward the guest room that had been prepared for Marie. Two pages followed them, carrying Marie's luggage.

"How long will you be staying?" Calla asked Marie.

"A whole week...if that's all right."

Calla smiled. "That sounds lovely."

 **CALLA**

Calla opened the door and allowed Marie to walk into the room first, and then she followed her. The pages brought up the rear, dropping the heavy luggage on the floor, exhausted.

Calla looked at them. "Thank you, Gar, Roland. You may go."

The pages left the room. Calla closed the door and locked it.

"So what's been going on since we last saw each other?" Marie asked.

Calla grinned. "I can't wait to tell you all about it!"

The two girls sat on the large bed, Calla to Marie's left, and got caught up on each other's lives. Calla had the most amount to tell, relating to Marie the rule of "King" Igthorn, the destruction of Gummi Glen, and the move of the Gummi Bears to Ursalia, where they awaited the arrival of the Great Gummies. By contrast, Marie didn't have much to relate to Calla, since they had seen each other only a few months ago, and life was quiet in her kingdom.

 **CALLA**

After Calla had left Marie's room, she'd gone back into her own room and changed clothes for the ball. Per her agreement with her father, the corridors between her bedroom and the ballroom were empty, allowing Calla to make a grand entrance at the ball.

She slowly walked to the ballroom, relishing the silence, because she knew she'd soon be the center of attention in a noisy environment, which she could handle on occasion, just not all of the time.

Soon, she arrived at the door that let out onto the top of the staircase. Her father would be expecting her to enter through there, where everyone would look up and watch in awe as she descended the staircase in her beautiful, flowing gown.

She decided instead to go downstairs and slip in through a side entrance.

Calla made her way through the crowd, getting a few stares in the process. She ignored them. She searched for her father and eventually spotted him chatting with Sir Victor.

Calla casually walked up to him. "Hey."

Gregor turned and looked at her, and he was shocked to see his daughter dressed in pink trousers, a low-cut pink shirt, and a pair of pink shoes.

"Calla?!" Gregor frowned. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Calla shrugged. "I wasn't in a dress mood, nor in a mood for attention." She looked at Victor and nodded. "Hey."

Victor wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, hey, m'lady."

Calla looked at her father. "Any news on Sir Tuxford?"

Gregor shook his head. "And Cavin and Unwin aren't back yet either."

Calla gasped. "Should we postpone the ball?"

"No, everyone's here; we'll proceed with the knighting and the ball." Gregor looked at Victor. "Sir Victor, please go out and look for them. Take ten knights with you."

"At once, sire." Sir Victor walked away.

Gregor looked at his daughter. "Follow me."

Calla followed her father to the center of the ballroom.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Gregor asked.

The crowd fell silent. All eyes turned upon Gregor and Calla.

Gregor unsheathed his sword. "As King of the Kingdom of Dunwyn, I say kneel, Princess Calla of Dunwyn."

Calla kneeled on her left knee before her father.

Gregor held his sword out over his daughter. "You have proved yourself both capable and brave. I do hereby dub thee..." He placed the tip of his sword on her right shoulder. "...a knight of the Kingdom of Dunwyn..." He placed the tip of his sword on her left shoulder. "...with all the rights and privileges hereto." He lifted his sword. "Rise, Dame Calla."

Calla stood up and smiled at her father. He smiled back at her.

"Three cheers for Dame Calla!" King Gregor ordered.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray for Dame Calla!" the crowd cheered.

Gregor sheathed his sword and hugged his daughter. She hugged him.

Gregor looked at the crowd. "The ball shall now begin! Everyone, please enjoy yourselves!"

The orchestra started playing music. The crowd started talking loudly. A waiter walked up to the king. Gregor took two glasses of wine off his tray and offered one to Calla. Calla took it. The waiter walked away. Gregor and Calla clinked glasses and then started sipping their wine. They went to mingle with the crowd.

Marie gave Calla an amused smile. "Nice outfit, Calla. It's very - how you say? - pink."

Calla grinned, not missing a beat. "That's right, it's pink, the color of raw flesh. Can't get much more awesome than _that_."

Marie said nothing further on the subject.

Jean-Claude smiled. "This is a nice ball, Gregor."

"Thank you, Jean-Claude."

"Wait until you have tasted the sparkling wine that we have brought from Faitgagner. It is magnifique."

Gregor smiled. "I look forward to it." He looked at Calla. "However, I was wondering if I may have the honor of the first dance with Dunwyn's newest knight."

Calla gave him a teasing smile. "Is this a royal tradition?"

Gregor coughed. "Um, well..."

Calla laughed and linked arms with him. They headed out onto the dance floor. Jean-Claude and Marie also linked arms and joined them.

 **CALLA**

Calla was seated to her father's right at the long table in the dining hall. King Jean-Claude was seated to his left. Marie was seated to Calla's right. Various lords, knights, and other dignitaries filled the rest of the seats.

The chef served a sumptuous five-course dinner of mutton, pork, beef, chicken, and chocolate cake, and that wasn't counting the side dishes. Calla tried to pace herself, so she wouldn't feel stuffed. After an hour, she was starting to feel drunk from all of the sparkling wine that she'd consumed.

Calla giggled, smiled, and then unintentionally let out a loud burp. She covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Oh! Excuse me!"

Marie laughed. "You are not used to it!" Then she burped as well. She felt very embarrassed. "Excusez-moi."

Calla smiled in smug self-satisfaction. "You were saying?"

"I can handle it!" Marie insisted.

Calla laughed. "That's boring! I challenge you to a burping contest!"

Gregor frowned at his daughter. "There will be no intentional burping at this table!"

Jean-Claude frowned at Marie. "Agreed." He looked at the chef. "My compliments to the chef on this magnificent feast."

The chef smiled and bowed. "Merci beaucoup, Votre Majesté."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less from a chef from Faitgagner."

Suddenly, the door to the dining hall opened, and Sir Tuxford, Cavin, Unwin, and Sir Victor walked inside.

Gregor gasped and stood up. "Sir Tuxford! Boys! Thank heavens you're all right!"

The two men and two boys walked over to King Gregor.

Sir Tuxford put his hands on the table. "We had been ambushed by ogres and taken to Lady Bane's castle, where we'd been held captive. Fortunately, Sir Victor and my fellow knights were able to rescue us."

Calla and Cavin looked at each other.

"Lady Bane?" Gregor thought that name sounded familiar. "Ah, yes, I remember her. Why would she be commanding ogres, though, and why did she take you prisoner?"

"I'm sure I don't know, sire, but my guess would be to possibly hold us for ransom. As for the ogres, maybe she's working with Duke Igthorn."

Gregor silently considered that for a moment. "Starting tomorrow, double your patrols. If Igthorn is still around, we must be vigilant."

"Yes, sire."

"In the meantime, assuming all of you are in fair condition, pull up chairs and enjoy the feast. There's still plenty of food left."

 **CALLA**

Calla settled into her chair, took off her shoes, dropped them on the floor, and dipped her toes into the washing tub, which had been filled with warm water at her request. She put her feet all of the way in, letting the water soothe them of their aches and pains. She let out a satisfied sigh and tried to enjoy the quietness of the night.

There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Calla asked.

"Marie. May I come in?"

"Sure."

The door opened, and Marie walked into the bedroom. She was holding a scabbard, which held a sword in it. She closed the door and walked over to Calla.

"What's that?" Calla asked.

"It is a gift from my father and me. We had meant to present it to you at dinner, but then the knights and pages returned, and the mood turned serious, and we sort of forgot about it."

Calla chuckled. "Just as well. I was probably too drunk to handle it."

Marie offered the scabbard to Calla. Calla took it and pulled the sword out. It was about three feet long and had a double-edged blade and a silver handle with a crescent pommel. There was an attached sword knot made of woven silver bullion.

Calla smiled. "It's exquisite! Thank you!"

Marie nodded.

Calla sheathed the sword and leaned it against her bed.

"I cannot sleep. My feet are aching."

"Feel free to join me. I don't have another chair, I'm afraid."

Marie hesitated, and then she carefully sat on the floor, trying to avoid wrinkling her dress. She put her feet in the tub and smiled. "That feels good."

There was another knock at Calla's door.

"Who is it?" Calla asked.

"Cavin. May I come in?"

"Sure."

The door opened, and Cavin walked into the bedroom. He closed the door and walked over to Calla and Marie.

"What is it?" Calla asked.

"I'm sorry that I missed your knighting."

Calla smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, Cavin, it's okay. I'm just glad that you're all right."

Cavin smiled and bowed. "Well, congratulations, Dame Calla."

"Thank you."

"So what's this I hear about the two of you wanting to have a drunken burping contest?"

Calla didn't miss a beat. "You're one to talk. Did you have beans for breakfast?"

Cavin felt embarrassed and walked over to the window. He looked outside. "Hey, what's that?"

"What?" Calla asked.

"They look like beams of light."

Intrigued, Calla stood up, stepped out of the tub, and walked over to the window. Marie did the same. They watched distant beams of light flash in the night sky.

Marie shrugged. "Maybe it is a meteor shower."

Calla thought for a moment. "Or a Gummi Scope."

Cavin and Marie looked at her.

"They have one in Ursalia. I didn't get the chance to see it when we were there last time, but I've read about it in one of my storybooks, and I've felt the destructive power of one first-hand." Calla turned and walked over to her wardrobe. She opened it and searched through her books. She pulled out one called _Tall Tales of the Gummi Bears_ , walked over to her chair, and sat down.

Marie and Cavin joined her, sitting on the floor.

Cavin smiled. "Oh, yeah, I've seen this book before. Cubbi has one."

Laying the book in her lap, Calla opened it and flipped through the pages. "Here it is." She pointed at the picture.

Cavin and Marie looked at it.

"What does a Gummi Scope do?" Marie asked.

"Its primary function is sending messages." Calla frowned. "In the wrong hands, however, it can be deadly. I'm lucky to still be alive."

"You think Ursalia is communicating with the Great Gummies?" Cavin asked her.

Calla nodded. "Sunni told me that the Great Gummies would be arriving soon. It's possible that that time is fast approaching."

Cavin smiled. "I'd sure love to meet the Great Gummies."

Calla smiled. "Then let's go."

"What?" Cavin asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Let's do it. Tomorrow." Calla looked at Marie and smiled teasingly. "Think you can handle a little hiking?"

Marie folded her arms over her chest. "That does not sound appealing in the slightest. What is in this...Ursalia?"

"Only a giant, gorgeous city that makes your castle look like a cottage."

"You exaggerate."

"I am not, but you'll never know unless you come along. Of course, if the journey is too tough for you, I'll understand if you wanna sit it out."

"Anything you can do, I can do better." Marie stuck out her tongue.

Calla grinned. "Then it's settled. We're going to Ursalia!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. The Great Gummies

**All Hail Calla**

 **04**

 **The Great Gummies**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. My computer was unusable from Saturday morning to Monday morning. Thankfully, it was just a bad RAM stick and didn't cost much to fix.

There are references to various episodes in this story. Calla previously went up against Lady Bane in "Patchwork Gummi". The incident that Jean-Claude refers to was shown in "May The Best Princess Win". The small painting of Calla is meant to be the same picture that's seen on Sunni's dressing table in the non-Calla episode, "Boggling The Bears". The picture isn't specifically identified as being of Calla in the episode, but it's a blonde princess; who else could it be?

Writing times for this story: Tuesday, July 17, 2018, 9:51 PM - 10:46 PM; Friday, July 20, 2018, 10:03 PM - 10:44 PM; Saturday, July 21, 2018, 9:09 PM - 9:58 PM; Monday, July 23, 2018, 12:53 PM - 1:26 PM; Wednesday, July 25, 2018, 9:27 PM - 10:14 PM; Tuesday, July 31, 2018, 9:20 PM - 10:25 PM, 11:03 PM - 11:22 PM; Wednesday, August 1, 2018, 9:48 PM - 10:48 PM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Calla was sitting with her father, King Gregor, as well as their guests, King Jean-Claude and Princess Marie, at the dining table. They were eating breakfast together.

Calla looked at Jean-Claude and smiled. "Oh, thank you for the sword, King Jean-Claude. It's very beautiful."

Jean-Claude smiled. "It is our pleasure, Princess Calla."

"Sword?" Gregor asked.

Calla looked at him. "A knighting present."

"Ah, I look forward to seeing it."

Calla nodded. "Father, Marie and I would like to go out riding after breakfast."

Gregor thought about it. "With Lady Bane as a threat and Duke Igthorn possibly still around? I don't think so."

"I've had experience with both of them before. We'll be fine."

Marie smiled at her father. "Indeed. Please, Papa?"

Jean-Claude frowned at his daughter. "Remember what happened when last you and Calla went out riding during an active threat?"

"Yes, I do. We won."

Calla laughed.

Jean-Claude thought about it. "Well, perhaps it will be okay. You will look after my daughter, I trust, Princess Calla?"

"I will guard your daughter with my life, King Jean-Claude." Calla was surprised at her own remark. It was true, but she wondered why she felt the need to state it.

Gregor thought about it. "Travel armed, Calla."

"Of course, Father. Also, I'd like to take Cavin with us if that's okay."

"Very well. I'll let Sir Tuxford know. How long do you intend to be gone?"

Calla shrugged. "At least a few hours."

"Very well. I'll cancel your tutoring session for the day, but you will make it up tomorrow."

"Yes, Father. Thank you."

Gregor smiled. "Be safe, Calla."

Calla smiled. "I will, Father."

 **CALLA**

Calla dressed in a pair of crimson trousers, a white shirt, and brown boots; added her sword and scabbard with the aid of a belt; packed supplies; and got her horse, Morgana, ready. Cavin got his own horse ready and then prepared one for Marie.

Then they left the castle grounds and headed out for Ursalia.

As the morning wore on, their food supply ran low. Their stomachs grumbled.

"How much further is it?" Marie asked.

Calla rolled her eyes. "Approximately that less further than the _last_ time that you asked that question."

"I'm hungry!" Marie complained.

"I'm hungry, too, but you don't hear _me_ complaining."

"Um, actually, I'm kinda hungry, too."

Calla shot Cavin a look.

"Well, I _am_."

Calla turned and looked forward. "Hang on. This looks familiar."

Cavin groaned. "Don't tell me we've been going in circles."

"No, I mean familiar from last time. I think we're close."

Marie and Cavin followed Calla until she came to a stop. They looked out and beheld Ursalia.

Marie was awestruck. "Wow. You weren't kidding."

Calla smiled at her. "C'mon."

The three of them rode down toward the city.

When they arrived, they were met by Gruffi, Ursa, and Gritty.

Gruffi smiled. "Calla! Cavin! And you must be Marie."

Marie smiled. "Oui, but it is _Princess_ Marie to you."

Calla looked at her and frowned. "No, it isn't."

Marie frowned.

Calla smiled. "Marie, these are Gruffi, Ursa, and Gritty."

Ursa gave Marie a skeptical smile. "Nice to meet you,...I think."

Gritty smiled and offered his right hand to Marie. "Put 'er there."

Marie was confused. "Put who where? I am not holding a girl."

Calla laughed. "Please excuse Marie. She's...Marie. Where are the others?"

Ursa smiled. "At the Gummi Scope. Follow us."

The three humans dismounted their horses and secured them. Calla took out sugar cubes and fed them. Then the humans followed the Gummies.

Soon, they arrived at the Gummi Scope. Zummi was operating it, and Grammi, Tummi, Gusto, Sunni, Cubbi, and Buddy were watching. A message started being written.

"What's it say?" Cubbi asked, jumping up to try to read it.

"'Also, please transcribe Great Book of Gummi. Need updated copy for our library.'" Zummi shook his head. "Oh, dear, that'll take some time." He sent out a message. "'Will do our best.'"

"Zummi, everyone, we've got visitors!" Gruffi called up.

Sunni looked down, and her face lit up. "Calla!" She ran down and hugged her friend. "I've missed you so much!"

Calla hugged her. "I've missed you, too, Sunni."

Sunni looked at Marie and Cavin and smiled. "Hi, Marie. Hi, Cavin."

Marie and Cavin smiled back. "Hi, Sunni."

The rest of the Gummies came down to meet the visitors.

Calla looked at Marie. "Marie, you've already met Sunni, Cubbi, and Tummi. These are Zummi, Grammi, Gusto, and Buddy."

Marie smiled. "Hello. It is nice to meet you."

Tummi held up a sausage. "Hey. Want one?"

Marie rushed for the sausage but then suddenly stopped herself. "I must wash my hands first."

"Suit yourself." Calla swiped the sausage and started eating it.

Grammi smiled. "I was just about to prepare lunch."

Calla broke off half of the sausage and offered it to Marie. Marie stared at it uncertainly.

Calla leaned in close to Marie's right ear. "Trust me, fill yourself up now."

Marie took it and started eating it.

 **CALLA**

Over lunch, the humans and the Gummies got caught up on each other's lives. Ursalia had been preparing for the arrival of the Great Gummies and was in constant contact with New Gumbria. An envoy was on its way to Ursalia, and various details were being worked out.

Cubbi smiled. "I've been continuing my training as a knight! So what have _you_ been up to, Cavin? Have you become a knight yet?"

Cavin frowned. "No."

"But _Calla_ has!" Marie exclaimed with a grin.

Calla elbowed her.

"Ow!" Marie exclaimed. "What did I say?"

Sunni smiled in admiration. "Really, Calla?!"

Calla nodded. "I was knighted yesterday. I'll tell you all about it."

"Why don't you give Calla and Marie a tour after lunch, Sunni?" Grammi suggested.

"Yay!" Sunni exclaimed. She looked at the girls. "And maybe we can practice?"

Calla nodded.

"Practice what?" Marie asked.

Calla unsheathed her sword and held it up.

Sunni smiled, impressed. "Ooh!"

"Awesome!" Cubbi seconded.

Grammi wagged a finger. "No swords at the dinner table!"

Calla sheathed her sword, hoping that would suffice.

Sunni laughed. "I've actually been training with Ursa. Can she join us?"

Calla looked at the muscular, well-built Barbic Gummi and smiled. "Sure."

Cavin looked at Cubbi and smiled. "Hey, maybe we can train, too, Cubbi."

Cubbi smiled. "I'd like that, Cavin. Buddy and me have been training under Gritty."

"He's awesome!" Buddy added.

Zummi smiled. "Well, you kids have fun. I'm going to organize the library. I need to free up some space for the books that the Great Gummies are bringing us."

Grammi smiled. "And I gotta clear some space in the kitchen. The Great Gummies are bringing all sorts of yummies from New Gumbria."

Tummi smiled. "I'll help you clear space, Grammi."

Grammi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will, Tummi."

Gruffi smiled and pointed at himself. "I'll man the Gummi Scope in case any new messages come in."

 **CALLA**

Sunni opened a door. "And this is _my_ room!"

Calla and Marie stepped inside, and Sunni followed. Sunni had given them a tour of the entire city and had decided to end it with her own bedroom. It wasn't that much bigger than her old bedroom and even had the same colors and layout. Calla realized Sunni must have specifically decorated it this way out of a fondness for her old room in Gummi Glen. There was even the same small painting of Calla on Sunni's dressing table.

Calla smiled. "You have a very nice room, Sunni."

Marie smiled as well. "Yes. It is - how you say? - quaint."

Calla elbowed her.

"Ow!" Marie exclaimed.

Sunni smiled. "Thanks. Quaint is what I was going for. Anyway, let's head over to the armory. Ursa's waiting for us."

 **CALLA**

Calla dodged a swing from Ursa's sword. Ursa used the opportunity to sweep-kick Calla. Calla fell to the ground. Ursa pointed her sword at Calla's neck.

Calla sighed. "I yield."

Ursa offered a hand. Calla grasped it. Ursa helped Calla to her feet.

Ursa smiled. "You fight well...for a human."

"Uh, thanks."

"May I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Never leave yourself open like that. If your first attack doesn't work, immediately follow it up with a second. Strike your opponent however you can."

Calla nodded.

"Ready to go again?"

Calla smiled and sheathed her sword. "Um, actually, let's give Marie a chance."

Marie was surprised. "Oh, no, I cannot. I am not a fighter!"

"Doesn't hurt to learn." Calla walked over and sat to Marie's right on the bench to watch. "Go on. Try it."

Marie stood up and walked, uncertainly, over to Ursa.

Ursa smiled and sheathed her sword. "We'll forego the pointy objects for now."

Marie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Ursa walked into the armory. She came out with two short staffs. She tossed one to Marie. Marie tried to catch it but ended up dropping it. She awkwardly crouched down and picked it up.

Ursa resisted the urge to laugh. "Ready?"

Marie stood up straight and held up her short staff. "Ready."

Ursa gently struck Marie's staff. Marie tried to counter-attack. Ursa struck her in the right arm. Marie gritted her teeth and got in a gentle poke in Ursa's right arm. Calla and Sunni watched this for a while.

"This is boring!" Sunni yelled. "I wanna see blood!"

Calla looked at her friend in amusement. It was an exaggeration, but there was some truth to it: watching low-level training such as this was boring.

Suddenly, something caught Marie's eye in the distance. She looked out across the ocean. "Ships!"

Ursa stopped and looked. Calla and Sunni stood up and looked as well. There were three ships in the distance, still a good distance off.

Calla looked at Ursa. "Do you have a spyglass?"

"Not nearby, but there's the Gummi Scope."

Calla ran toward it. Ursa, Marie, and Sunni followed.

Calla climbed up to the observation deck. "Gruffi!"

Gruffi was startled awake and nearly fell out of his chair. "Huh?! Who?! What?!"

Calla smiled at him and put her hands on her hips. "Way to man the Gummi Scope."

Gruffi frowned. "I just dozed off for a second, that's all."

Calla folded her arms. "So you've already picked up what's coming?"

Gruffi looked at the quill and blank parchment. "Nothing's come in."

Calla pointed west. "Give it a while."

Gruffi followed Calla's finger. He saw the ships in the distance. He walked over to the wheel. "Look into the ocular lens. Tell me when you have the ships in your sight."

Calla walked over to the ocular lens and looked into it. Gruffi moved the wheel.

"Down a bit. Down. Stop." Calla adjusted a dial to zoom in on the ships. "Gotcha! Those are Gummi ships, all right! Giant bear faces on the sails and everything!"

Gruffi looked over the side of the deck. "Ursa, inform the others!"

Ursa ran off.

Sunni smiled. "Let's go down to the dock and wait for them!"

Sunni and Marie ran off. Calla and Gruffi were about to join them, but then they noticed beams of light coming in. The mechanical hand started writing with the quill on the parchment.

"What's it say?" Calla asked, unfamiliar with the ancient Gummi language.

Gruffi looked at the writing. "'Envoy should arrive in about another day.' Ha! Thanks for the heads-up!"

 **CALLA**

The humans and the Gummies gathered at the dock. Even Gusto's toucan, Artie Deco, was present.

"Is it true?!" Cubbi asked excitedly.

Gruffi smiled. "It's true, all right!" He pointed. "Here they come!"

"Oh, my! I haven't gotten the library straightened out yet. Or copied the Great Book."

"And my kitchen's a mess!"

Gusto felt sad. "I was hoping to liven up the place with some of my masterpieces before they arrived."

Artie nuzzled Gusto. "It's okay, Gusto. That just means they can watch the master at work."

Gusto cheered up. "Hey, you're right! Thanks, Artie!"

"Don't worry, everyone!" Sunni told them. "Let's just...enjoy this moment."

Everyone settled down and watched as the three ships arrived. The Gummies aboard moored the ships, and then they disembarked.

Zummi stepped forward and offered his right hand. "Welcome to Ursalia, Great Gummies!"

The captain of one of the ships shook his hand. "We've been looking forward to this day for five-hundred years. May the Gummies never part again."

As Zummi made the introductions, Calla discreetly tapped Marie and Cavin on their shoulders. "I think we ought to leave now if we want to make it back to Dunwyn Castle in time for dinner."

"Aw, can't we stay just a few more minutes?" Cavin asked her.

Marie smiled. "I second that. I must introduce myself to them."

Calla smiled and rolled her eyes, realizing, as usual, Marie had to be the center of attention. "I guess a few more minutes won't hurt."

 **CALLA**

Calla, Marie, and Cavin were well on their way back to Dunwyn, but they weren't complaining, for their mouths and stomachs were currently full.

Cavin finished a piece of sausage. "It was nice of the Gummies to pack us some snacks for our return journey."

Calla feasted on some pork headcheese. "And all of that Gummi Berry Juice. It'll come in handy if we have to deal with Bane or Igthorn."

Marie finished a piece of venison and started fiddling with a bottle. "And these strange, wonderful foods and spices from New Gumbria. I cannot wait to have our chef try them." She unscrewed the lid from the bottle and sniffed the red powder within. Then she let out a big sneeze.

Cavin frowned. "Ew, gross!"

Marie took out her handkerchief and wiped her nose. "Excusez-moi."

Calla smiled. "Oh, Marie, don't ever change." She was in a good mood. It had been a productive day. She'd gotten to see the Gummies again and meet some new ones as well. She was returning with a treasure trove of exotic spices and other foods from across the ocean. Above all, she felt _good_. She'd needed this break from the mundane in order to lift her spirits. Now, she was _returning_ to the mundane, but even that was a bit away. In the meantime, she enjoyed the comfort brought by good food, close friends, and quiet solitude.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Playing Peasants

**All Hail Calla**

 **05**

 **Playing Peasants**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: There are references to various episodes in this story. This chapter is largely a follow-up to "A Gummi By Any Other Name", what with Calla pretending to be a peasant. Calla's love of haystack jumping was seen in "A New Beginning" (with a more extreme example in "Up, Up, And Away", which also showed her other hay antics, which she references in this chapter). The secret passage in Calla's bedroom was shown in "May The Best Princess Win". Marie mentioned execution by decapitation in "Princess Problems". Calla watching Cavin training from her window was shown in "When You Wish Upon A Stone". Calla picking Gummi Berries was shown in "The Secret Of The Juice". The monk and abbey appeared in the non-Calla episode, "Friar Tum" (although Calla is mentioned). Calla's feat with the tree is a reference to the non-Calla episode, "A Gummi A Day Keeps The Doctor Away". Prior to seeing the episode, I had read a blog post about Calla, and the author had mentioned the tree incident. However, when I finally saw the episode, I realized the author of the blog post had mistakenly credited to Calla the actions of an anonymous blonde girl. I decided to have Calla do it for real in this chapter. Calla previously encountered Lady Bane in "Patchwork Gummi".

Writing times for this story: Thursday, August 2, 2018, 9:30 PM - 10:37 PM; Saturday, August 4, 2018, 8:47 PM - 10:08 PM; Monday, August 6, 2018, 9:29 PM - 10:50 PM; Saturday, August 11, 2018, 9:04 PM - 10:44 PM; Sunday, August 12, 2018, 4:14 PM - 5:17 PM; Wednesday, August 22, 2018, 9:58 PM - 11:00 PM; Thursday, August 23, 2018, 4:50 PM - 5:20 PM; Saturday, August 25, 2018, 9:22 PM - 10:28 PM; Sunday, September 2, 2018, 8:51 PM - 9:55 PM; Monday, September 3, 2018, 9:57 AM - 11:26 AM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

It was a beautiful, peaceful morning at Dunwyn Castle. Most of the castle's inhabitants were just beginning to wake up. Two of them, however, were already wide awake and restless.

Calla smiled. "Okay, follow my lead."

Calla and Marie climbed up onto the windowsill of Calla's bedroom.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marie asked.

Calla smiled. "Trust me, I've done it hundreds of times."

Marie looked straight ahead in fear.

"Okay, look down."

Marie shook her head. "I do not wish to."

"Just trust me."

Marie looked down.

"See that big, beautiful haystack?"

"Oui."

"It's calling to us. It's saying 'Please mess me up.'"

"What if I do not wish to defile it?" Marie asked.

Calla smiled at her. "How virtuous of you. Okay, now, jump!"

Calla jumped. Marie hesitated for a moment but then followed her friend. The two of them landed in the haystack and started laughing.

"That was fun!" Marie exclaimed.

Calla smiled. "See? I knew you'd like it."

"Ahem."

Calla and Marie looked. King Gregor was standing in front of them. He wasn't happy.

Calla grinned nervously. "Hiiiiiiiii!"

Gregor looked sternly at her. "You know I don't like you doing that, and I'm sure Jean-Claude wouldn't be pleased to learn _his_ daughter was doing it either."

Calla frowned. "Yes, Father."

"Get cleaned up. The morning meeting will start soon. Once you're finished with whatever tasks that you're assigned, get to your tutoring. Remember, you have to make up for yesterday."

Calla and Marie stood up. Gregor walked away.

Calla looked at Marie and smiled. "We'll do this again later."

Marie smiled. "I look forward to it."

 **CALLA**

The knights met with their king every morning and late afternoon. The meetings were held in a fairly spacious room. Everyone sat at a round, wooden table. Sir Tuxford sat to King Gregor's right. Calla was offered the seat to her father's left. She sat down and waited for the meeting to begin. The chair was comfortable.

Gregor leaned close to his daughter's right ear. "Nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be. If you have something to ask or contribute, just speak up. We're all equals here, hence the round table. No one person has more say than any other."

Sir Tuxford leaned over. "Of course, it's generally understood that your father is 'first among equals'."

Gregor gave him a look of reproach, and Tuxford went back to minding his own business.

"This meeting is called to order."

Everyone settled down.

"First, let us welcome Dame Calla to her first meeting."

Everyone applauded for Calla.

"She is joining our engineering team. Calla, you will work under Sir Percival." Gregor gestured at a tall, beefy knight with short black hair.

Calla nodded at him. He nodded back at her.

"Sir Percival, yesterday afternoon, you mentioned the wheel for the drawbridge wasn't working properly. Could you elaborate?"

"It's very difficult to move. Something might be stuck in there."

"Or maybe it needs oil?" Calla suggested.

Percival looked at her. "Perhaps. We'll try that first."

The rest of the meeting was fairly boring and routine, but Calla learned just how much that the knights were responsible for.

Once Gregor adjourned the meeting, Calla went off with Percival, who showed her the location of the maintenance room. She grabbed a can of oil, and they went out to the drawbridge. Calla oiled the wheel.

"Okay, now, try raising the drawbridge."

Calla set down the oil can and tried moving the wheel, but she wasn't strong enough on her own. Percival helped her, and they easily closed the drawbridge.

Percival smiled. "You were right."

"What's next?" Calla asked.

 **CALLA**

Calla spent the rest of the morning assisting Percival and the rest of the engineering team with various repairs and inspections around the castle. Then they broke for lunch, and Calla was released from the team for the rest of the day. She went into the kitchen and, to her delight, found some newly-smoked bacon. She happily ate some and then went to her bedroom. She had her tutor summoned and then had to endure two days' worth of lessons, which took most of the rest of the afternoon.

Once Calla was freed for the rest of the day, she went outside and walked over to the stables, where she saw Cavin mucking out the stalls. Calla picked up a handful of hay, sneaked up behind him, pulled the back of his shirt, and dropped the hay down his back.

Cavin dropped his shovel, startled. "Hey!" He turned around.

Calla laughed.

"What's the big idea?!" Cavin demanded.

Calla noticed Cavin was upset and stopped laughing, confused. "What's wrong? You always like it when I do that."

"Well, we're not little kids anymore. It's time that we grow up."

"What brought _this_ on?" Calla asked.

Cavin sighed. "Yesterday, in Ursalia, I felt humiliated when I had to admit I hadn't become a knight yet, and then Marie blurted out that you had."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." Calla gently put her left hand on Cavin's right shoulder.

Cavin angrily shook it off. "I'm not even a squire yet! I'm just a lowly page! And Unwin constantly teases me about it! And you're no older than me, and you're already a knight!"

Calla frowned. "You're jealous of me?"

"Of you! Of _everything_!"

"My ball?" Calla asked.

"Yes!"

"My accolade?" Calla asked.

"Yes!"

"My sword?" Calla asked.

"Yes! _All_ of it!" Cavin yelled.

"I see." Calla put her hands on her hips. "Up until a moment ago, I was considering speaking to Sir Tuxford on your behalf and requesting he elevate you to squire."

Cavin's face fell.

"I'll let you get back to work." Calla turned to walk away. "Good day, Cavin."

"Uh, wait. Why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get out of the castle for a bit, but now...I don't want to be around you." Calla walked away, not looking at him.

She walked across the courtyard when she spotted Marie walking around aimlessly and looking at various stands, which were just starting to close up for the night.

Calla waved. "Marie!"

Marie looked and walked over to her. "Hey, Calla."

"I'm sorry that I've been unavailable for most of the day. Have you been bored?"

"Yes, but I have tried to occupy myself by touring the castle."

"Would you like to go out for a while?" Calla offered.

"And do what?" Marie asked.

"I sometimes go out in disguise and live as a peasant for a while."

Marie frowned. "That does not sound appealing in the slightest."

"Oh, c'mon, I've done it with Cavin."

"Then take Cavin."

"He's...not coming."

Marie smiled, intrigued. "Ah, there is a story there."

"I'll tell you all about it...once we're out of the castle."

"Oh, very well."

"Great, now let's go and get changed."

Suddenly, they heard the drawbridge being raised. They looked at it for a moment.

"How do we get out...and back in?" Marie asked.

Calla smiled. "You'll see."

 **CALLA**

Calla and Marie went to the armory and got two old seaxes for protection. Then they went to Calla's bedroom, where they changed into some old clothes. They also took some spending money and two bottles of Gummi Berry Juice. Then Calla pushed aside a brick at floor level, to the right of her dressing table, revealing a hidden passage in the wall.

Marie smiled. "Ah, clever."

Calla smiled. "The Gummies used to visit me this way, and _I_ use it to sneak out of the castle on occasion."

"Is it safe?" Marie asked.

Calla got on her hands and knees. "Perfectly. It's a bit of a tight squeeze at first, so, um, maybe suck in your gut."

Marie fumed. "What?!"

"Well, you do like cheesecake." Calla crawled into the passage.

Marie got on her hands and knees and followed Calla. She groaned as she tried squeezing through the gap. Finally, she sucked in her gut and passed through.

 **CALLA**

Calla and Marie walked through the forest. As they walked, Calla related the incident with Cavin from earlier.

"That is unforgivable! In Faitgagner, if a page would have talked to me in that manner, I would have had his head!" Marie made a cutting motion with her left hand across her neck.

"Yeah, well, we don't execute people over insults here." Calla thought for a moment. "At least, _we_ don't. Sadly, I can't say the same for the peasantry. Anyway, I've watched Cavin training plenty of times, usually from my window. He's good, but he's not knight material yet. Unfortunately, he's not taking it well."

They exited the forest and came upon a dirt road. They walked down it.

"So this fight with Cavin is why you decided to leave the castle for a while and pretend to be a commoner?" Marie asked.

"Actually, I was planning on going anyway and inviting him along, since he'd accompanied me previously."

"Ah, yes, I remember you telling me about that."

"Anyway, I do this to be temporarily free of the confines of royal life. Being a princess can be so suffocating sometimes."

"If you say so. Still, I do not see how trudging through the forest can make you feel free."

"It's not just that. I enjoy doing 'common' things. I picked Gummi Berries with the Gummi Bears. I make my own meals sometimes - or just swipe some meat or cake from the kitchen. It makes me feel more like a real person."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Marie asked.

Calla smiled in fierce determination. "We're hitting the nearest tavern and getting drunk."

Marie felt uneasy. "Ah, drinking the swill of the commoners. Great."

They arrived in a village. Soon they came upon a tavern called The Fallen Acorn. It was brightly lit. Laughter could faintly be heard from outside.

Calla opened the door and motioned for Marie to enter first. She did, and then Calla followed. The door closed behind them.

It was a small but cozy tavern. Torches lined the walls, providing light. There were plenty of tables, most of them small. Wenches served food and drinks. Numerous conversations were going on at once, and musicians played music, making it difficult for any one sound to stand out.

Calla and Marie walked over to the bar and sat next to each other on stools, Marie to Calla's right.

The bartender, a large, burly man with thinning black hair and bushy eyebrows, walked over to them. "What'll it be?"

Calla decided to fake a cockney accent. "Uh, we're just passin' through. We ain't from around 'ere. Whadaya got on tap?"

Marie looked at Calla in surprise, and then she smiled in amusement.

"Ale."

"Is it cold?" Calla asked.

"Sure is."

"I'll have a pint."

The bartender took a glass and filled it with ale. He set it on the counter. "One copper."

Calla took out her money pouch, took out a copper coin, and put it on the counter. The bartender collected it. Calla put away her pouch, picked up her glass, and sipped her ale. She liked the taste.

"Do you have any wine?" Marie asked.

"'Fraid not. Ran out yesterday."

"I suppose I will have the ale, then."

The bartender served Marie a glass of ale, and she paid him. Then he walked away to serve another customer.

Marie sipped her ale. "It is not disagreeable."

Calla smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked around the tavern. "So, Marie, 'ere we are: a couple o' regular blokes knockin' back cold ones."

"Please stop doing that voice. It is very annoying."

"That's what I was going for."

"All right, everyone, gather around! Grab your partner!" one of the musicians called. "This next one's a real floor-stomper!"

Calla grinned. "Oooooh! C'mon, Marie, let's dance!"

"I think not."

"Oh, c'mon, Marie, live a little!" Calla gulped down all of her ale and set her glass on the counter.

"Oh, very well." Marie gulped down her ale and set her glass on the counter.

"Keep 'em comin', love!" Calla called.

The bartender waved his acknowledgment. Calla and Marie stood up. Calla offered her left hand to Marie. Marie took hold of Calla's hand, and the two of them ran over to join a crowd gathered in front of the musicians.

One of the musicians started playing a fiddle. Another used a crate as a makeshift drum. Others stomped their boots on the floor, clapped their hands, and invited the patrons to join in, which they did. Calla kicked off her shoes. Marie did the same. The two girls linked arms and started dancing.

 **CALLA**

A few hours later, Calla and Marie were very drunk but still up for some rousing dancing. Calla had claimed the fiddle for herself and played as best as she could, which was not very well at all, as she drunkenly danced around, nearly falling over several times. The patrons complained and covered their ears. Eventually, the fiddle was reclaimed by its owner, and the barkeep threw Calla and Marie out and slammed the door shut.

Calla banged on the door. "Hey! Where's me sausages, biscuits, an' gravy?! I paid for 'em!"

The barkeep opened the door, pulled the front of Calla's shirt, and dropped her food inside. Then he slammed the door shut again.

"Hey, it's cold!" Calla complained.

"You were hoping it was _hot_?" Marie asked incredulously.

"I'm never comin' back 'ere again!" Calla threatened.

Cheers erupted from inside the tavern. Calla turned around, angry, opened her shirt, and pulled out the sausages and biscuits. She offered some to Marie. Marie emphatically shook her head. Calla shrugged and started eating them.

Marie frowned at her. "You are so disgusting."

Calla let out a loud burp of agreement.

"So where do we go now?" Marie asked.

Calla shrugged. "Home, I guess."

"Great." Marie looked around. "Which way is that?"

Calla stopped and looked around. "Well, _this_ is inconvenient."

 **CALLA**

After much walking, Calla and Marie came upon a grey-stoned compound at the top of a hill.

"What is this place?" Marie asked.

"I don't know." Calla looked around. "Let's see if anyone's home."

They came to a wooden door. Calla knocked on it using the knocker. They waited for a while. Soon, the door opened. A short, balding man in a brown robe and sandals was standing there. He wore glasses. His nose was red.

"Yes?" he asked.

Calla smiled. "'ello, love. We're a bit lost, I'm afraid. Might you be so kind as to direct us to Dunwyn Castle?"

"And what business do two homeless girls have at Dunwyn Castle?" he asked.

Marie fumed and was about to say something.

Calla clapped a hand over Marie's mouth. "Just gotta let Sir Tuxford know about an ogre problem, that's all."

"Ogres. Oh, dear. Well, you better not go back out there right now. It's best to wait until daylight."

"Yeeeaaahhh, um, we really can't wait. It's kind of a pressing issue."

"Where are we?" Marie asked.

"You're at Thelonious Abbey. I'm Abbot Costello. I lead the Thelonious Monks."

Calla thought that sounded familiar. She leaned close to Marie. "I think Tummi told me that he came across this place once. The castle can't be too far away."

Marie shrugged. "Perhaps we should stay a while." She thought for a moment, and her eyes lit up. "Ooh, you have wine here, oui?"

"Um, yes, a small amount. Um, consecrated, of course."

Calla smiled. "Aw, we don't care how it's made, love. We're famished, we is."

Abbot Costello thought for a moment. "Um, well, we also have some mead. There's also bread, water, and macaroni and cheese."

The girls happily followed Abbot Costello inside. They went to the dining area, were seated at the table, and were served macaroni and cheese, bread, and mead, the latter of which came in simple wooden cups.

"So do you two ladies live around here?"

Calla nodded, scarfing down the mac and cheese.

"How do you know each other?"

Calla momentarily stopped eating. "She's me wife." Then she resumed chowing down.

Marie's jaw dropped open.

Abbot Costello adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry, did you say your wife?"

Calla finished her mac and cheese. "That's right, love. Been married for a year, an' it's been lovely." She picked up her cup and gulped down her mead.

"So, um, are you two followers of the Way?" he asked.

Calla was confused. "No, we've _lost_ our way. We're tryin' to get to Dunwyn Castle."

He smiled good-naturedly at her. "Okay, you've had enough. Would you like to rest a while before resuming your journey."

Calla and Marie briefly looked at each other, and then they looked at him and shook their heads.

Calla stood up. "Thanks for your hospitality."

Marie stood up. "Oui, thank you."

The two girls left the building, left the compound, and started making their way down the hill. Suddenly, Marie punched Calla in the right arm.

"Ow!" Calla exclaimed. "What was _that_ for?!"

"For saying we are married!" Marie replied, angry.

"I wasn't anticipating the question! I had to think of something, and our different accents stretched the credibility of blood relations!"

Marie rolled her eyes. "And being married is sooo much more plausible."

 **CALLA**

After much more walking, Calla and Marie were suddenly caught in a thunderstorm. Still, they trudged on, entering a forest. Soon, they saw a light in the distance.

Calla pointed. "Do you think that's a house?"

"I hope so. I am cold and wet, and I do not wish to catch a cold!"

As they got closer and entered a glen, they could tell it was indeed a small house, and there was a small lake in front of it. But that's not all that they saw. Approaching from the opposite direction were two ogres. Calla and Marie quickly hid behind a tree.

"This house that Dukey's girl want money from?" one of the ogres asked.

"Duh, me _think_ so. Let's knock down door."

Calla felt a sudden flash of anger. She took out her bottle of Gummi Berry juice, opened it, and drank it. Feeling a surge of strength flow through her, she flexed her muscles, dropped the bottle, and ran out into the open. "Hey! Don't be botherin' the king's subjects, ya blokes!"

"Duh, who are you?" one of the ogres asked.

Calla grabbed hold of a tree and pulled it out of the ground. She bashed one of the ogres over the head with the tree. "Batter up!" Then she swung the tree at the ogre, launching him into the air.

Marie watched, impressed, as the ogre soared off into the distance.

Suddenly, Calla felt the Gummi Berry juice wear off. She ran away from the tree, dropping it. She looked at Marie. "You're up! Knock it out of the park!"

Marie was hopelessly confused. "I do not know what you are talking about. This is not a park. But here I go!" She took out her bottle of Gummi Berry juice, opened it, and drank it. Feeling a surge of strength flow through her, she flexed her muscles, dropped the bottle, picked up the fallen tree, and swung at the remaining ogre, launching him into the sky. She surprised herself.

Calla watched as the ogre soared off into the distance. "Impressive. I believe you hit a home run."

"Whatever." Marie suddenly felt the Gummi Berry juice wear off. The tree felt heavy. "Uh-oh."

Calla pulled Marie away just in time, and the tree fell to the ground.

The door of the house opened, and a young woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, walked outside. She had long, flowing black hair and intense blue eyes. She wore a blue robe and slippers.

"What's going on out here?" she asked.

Marie smiled. "Not much, we just drove off two ogres that were going to rob you."

"By the Lady!" the woman exclaimed. "How can I repay you?"

"Could you perhaps give us directions to Dunwyn Castle?" Calla asked.

"And what business do two homeless girls have at Dunwyn Castle?" she asked.

Marie fumed. "Why do people keep saying that?!"

Calla laughed. "Look at us. It's an easy mistake to make."

"My apologies." The woman pointed behind her house. "Through the woods for a few miles, and then go a few more after that. It's not terribly far."

Calla nodded. "Thank you. Good night, madam."

She started to walk past the house, and Marie followed her.

"Wait."

Calla and Marie stopped and turned to face the woman.

"Come in out of the rain. Change out of those wet clothes. Wash your feet. Have something to eat and drink. I have roast pork and wine." The woman smiled. "Please. It's the least that I can offer you for saving me."

Calla was conflicted. She wanted to return to the castle while it was still dark, so they wouldn't be missed - and also so they'd get a few hours of sleep. However, she was also wet, tired, and hungry.

Marie grinned. "Thank you! We accept your generous offer!"

The matter apparently settled, Calla followed Marie into the house. The woman closed the door and locked it.

The house consisted of one room, and it was sparsely furnished. There was a bed in one corner, a dressing table in another, a washing tub and a water-filled cauldron in another (along with wall-mounted shelves containing utensils, dishes, ingredients, a jug, goblets, and drinks), a table with various items in another, and a wooden table and a few chairs in the center.

The woman filled the washing tub with water and then got to work setting the table for her guests. "Just put on whatever fits you from my dressing table and leave your wet clothes on the floor. I'll hang them up to dry outside."

Calla and Marie walked over to the dressing table, opened the drawers, selected some light-blue trousers and shirts, and started changing into them, facing away from each other. They set their seaxes on the dressing table.

"How long have you lived here?" Calla asked.

"Oh, my whole life, and my parents and grandparents before me. Before that, my family lived north of here."

"Do you live here alone?" Marie asked.

"Well, not quite. Archie!"

"Meow!" A white cat, barely older than a kitten, ran out from under her bed. He stopped at looked at the visitors uncertainly. He looked to his human questioningly.

The woman smiled at him. "It's okay, Archie, these are our guests." She looked at Calla and Marie. "This is Archimedes, Archie for short."

Calla smiled. "Hi, Archie."

The woman resumed her preparations and even prepared a late-night snack for Archie, which he ate happily. Calla and Marie washed their feet in the tub.

Calla walked over to the table in the corner and looked at it. It was a simple wooden table covered with a black tablecloth. On it were a silver goblet, various stones and crystals, a white candle, and a wooden wand.

"What's this?" Calla asked.

"My altar."

"Altar?" Calla asked.

"Yes. I follow the old religion of my ancestors. Dinner is served."

The three ladies sat down at the table, ate roast pork, and drank wine.

Calla looked at the woman. "I didn't know anyone still followed the old ways."

"Yes. Unfortunately, there aren't too many of us left."

Calla saw a deep sadness in the woman's face. "You're a witch, then?"

Marie looked at the woman, startled. "A witch?!"

The woman smiled. "Yes, I'm a witch."

Calla frowned. "I've encountered a witch before: Lady Bane."

"Oh, please don't group me with her. We're nothing alike. Not all witches are evil. In fact, most of us _aren't_. To use our magic for harm is antithetical to our beliefs."

Calla felt bad. "I'm sorry."

The woman smiled. "It's all right. How much do you know about the old ways?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

The woman sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised. The priests and the monks seek to demonize us. By the Lady, even the nuns are in on it."

Now, Calla noticed anger in the woman's face.

The woman shook the thoughts from her head. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Viviane."

Calla smiled. "I'm Calla."

Marie was surprised that Calla had revealed that. "My name is Marie."

Viviane smiled.

"How long has it been since...?" Calla left the question unfinished, uncomfortable with asking such a thing.

"Five years. A fever took them. I tried to help, but..." Tears formed at Viviane's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Calla quickly finished her pork and gulped down the rest of her wine. "Thank you for the meal. We had better get going."

"Oh, please stay and rest a while. I don't get many visitors."

Calla considered it. She _was_ tired.

"Let's finish this wine. Then you can sleep in my bed. I promise to wake you in around an hour or two."

"Well, I suppose we'll still reach the castle before dawn. Okay, thank you."

Calla, Marie, and Viviane ate and drank until their bellies were full, and then Calla and Marie got into Viviane's bed. It was a tight squeeze, but they made the best of it and soon fell asleep.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Shadows of the Past

**All Hail Calla**

 **06**

 **Shadows of the Past**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: There are references to various episodes in this story. Calla is, of course, referring to Marie's unintentional admission of guilt in "Princess Problems". The argument that Calla references was seen in "A Gummi By Any Other Name". The first two flashback scenes occur before and during "Girl's Knight Out", respectively, and it's said here that Calla rode her own horse, Morgana, in that episode, making it the same horse as she rode in "Beg, Burrow, And Steal". Calla borrowing her father's bow and arrows was seen in "The Secret Of The Juice", and here it's stated to be the same bow that she uses in "Girl's Knight Out". The incident with the wild boar was seen in "A-Hunting We Will Go". The quest for the egg was seen in "A Hard Dazed Knight". The third flashback scene occurs during "The Crimson Avenger". Calla's encounter with Marzipan was seen in "Eye Of The Beholder". Calla played chess in "Night Of The Gargoyle". Calla planted the apple tree in the main courtyard in "A Tree Grows In Dunwyn". The incidents that Calla relates at dinner were seen in "Toadie The Conqueror", "Music Hath Charms", "Ogre For A Day", "The White Knight", "The Magnificent Seven Gummies", "Trading Faces", and "King Igthorn" (Parts I and II).

Writing times for this story: Saturday, September 8, 2018, 9:55 PM - 10:27 PM; Sunday, September 9, 2018, 9:50 PM - 10:26 PM; Wednesday, September 12, 2018, 8:15 PM - 9:17 PM; Thursday, September 20, 2018, 9:00 PM - 9:49 PM; Sunday, September 23, 2018, 6:00 PM - 6:31 PM, 7:15 PM - 7:44 PM; Wednesday, September 26, 2018, 9:00 PM - 10:17 PM; Friday, September 28, 2018, 9:29 PM - 10:47 PM; Thursday, October 4, 2018, 9:41 PM - 10:17 PM; Sunday, October 14, 2018, 4:22 PM - 4:47 PM, 7:28 PM - 7:57 PM, 11:05 PM - 11:13 PM; Wednesday, October 17, 2018, 10:00 PM - 10:36 PM; Thursday, October 18, 2018, 10:07 PM - 10:54 PM; Friday, October 19, 2018, 7:39 PM - 8:28 PM, 9:04 PM - 10:38 PM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Calla woke up, roused by the smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs cooking. She opened her eyes and saw the sunlight shining through the window by the bed.

She sat upright with a start, disturbing Marie, who had had her right arm draped over Calla.

"Marie! Wake up!" Calla exclaimed.

Marie woke up and slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Morning!" Calla got out of bed and ran outside.

It was a clear morning. The ground and trees were still wet from the thunderstorm from the night before. Viviane was sitting in a chair by a fire, cooking breakfast.

"Viviane, why didn't you wake us?!" Calla asked.

Viviane looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Calla. I fell asleep at the table. Too much wine, I guess. When I woke, it was already daybreak. You were sleeping so soundly that I decided to let you sleep until breakfast was ready."

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay for breakfast. We need to get to Dunwyn Castle."

Marie walked outside and gave a nervous smile. "Perhaps it would be better to stay. I do not expect a warm reception at the castle."

Calla thought about it and shrugged. "You're right, we're in trouble, anyway; we might as well stay a while longer."

The three ladies went inside, sat down, and had a nice breakfast, washing it down with a little wine.

As they were finishing up, Viviane noticed water dripping on the floor. She looked up. "Oh, no, the roof's leaking!"

Calla looked at it and then at her. "I might be able to help you with that. I'd have to bring back some help, of course. I don't know when I'll be able to come out here...ever...again." Calla shook the thought from her head. "I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll get that roof fixed up."

Viviane smiled. "Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

They got up. Viviane rolled up Calla and Marie's peasant clothes and gave them to them.

Calla thought of something. "Oh, um, I'll return your clothes when I come back this way."

Viviane smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, keep them, and take some shoes. You don't want to walk outside barefoot. There are all kinds of nasty things out there: bugs, broken glass, rusty nails, and so on."

Calla realized just how lucky that she and Marie had been last night. She smiled nervously and nodded, and then she and Marie each slipped on a pair of blue shoes that were sitting on a rug by the doorway.

The three ladies walked outside.

Viviane smiled. "May the Lady look after you on your journey. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again."

Calla and Marie waved to her, and then they walked behind the house and started on their journey back to Dunwyn Castle.

"I intend to blame _you_ for this. You are a bad influence on me, Calla."

Calla looked at Marie in amusement. "I doubt your father will see it that way, considering you revealed your true colors to him when you first visited us."

 **CALLA**

The girls didn't have to walk far. They were soon come upon by King Gregor and King Jean-Claude, who were on horseback.

"Calla!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Marie!" Jean-Claude exclaimed.

"Where have you been?!" Gregor asked. "We've been searching everywhere for you! I'd become concerned when you didn't show up for the morning meeting."

"I'm sorry, Father. I went out, and I invited Marie to come with me. We'd gotten lost and only recently have found our way back to the castle."

Gregor frowned. "You've been gone this entire night?!"

Calla nodded. "We left shortly after we declined dinner last night. We'd gone into a nearby village and pretended to be peasants."

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Gregor demanded.

"Remember, some years ago, when we had that argument, and I'd said 'sometimes I hate being a princess' and 'it would be more fun being a peasant'? That's when I started doing this. I just need to be a normal person and do normal things every so often. This is also the reason that I'd secretly trained myself."

"And suppose you'd gotten seriously injured or killed during one of your excursions?" Gregor asked. "You would have left Dunwyn's throne without an heir, and you would have broken my heart."

Calla felt a small pang of guilt.

"You are grounded for one week. You are not to leave the castle except as your duties require."

"Yes, Father."

Jean-Claude frowned at his daughter. "That goes for you, too, Marie."

"Oui, Papa."

"Get on, Calla."

Calla got onto her father's horse, sitting behind him. She held onto him. Marie got onto the horse that her father was riding and held onto him.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Gregor asked.

Calla suddenly remembered something. "Oh! We'd come across two ogres in the forest. We saved a kind woman that lives there. They were going to rob her. She let us stay in her house, and she clothed and fed us. We'd accidentally slept too long. Father, the ogres mentioned Duke Igthorn. It seems he's still around and working with Lady Bane."

Gregor frowned. "We'll discuss this at the afternoon meeting."

"I feel responsible for her, Father, and I told her that I'd help fix her leaky roof - with the proper help, of course."

"You will honor your commitment, but, seeing as it's not an official royal job, you will not have the entire engineering team at your disposal. You will get whomever you can convince to help you."

"Yes, Father."

Jean-Claude smiled. "And I believe you have found your first 'volunteer', Princess Calla." He looked pointedly at his daughter.

Marie frowned. "Oui, Papa."

They headed back to Dunwyn Castle.

 **CALLA**

Once they arrived back at the castle, Calla had to immediately report to Sir Percival, who gave her a workload to last the rest of the morning. Around midday, she was released. She got a quick lunch of roast beef from the kitchen, and then she went to her bedroom and had her tutor summoned. She was taught for three hours, and then she was freed for the rest of the day.

She went to Marie's room and knocked on the door.

"Oui?"

"It's Calla."

Soon, the door opened.

"I'm done with my studies. I figured we could ride out to the forest and fix Viviane's roof."

"Who else have you found to help us?" Marie asked.

"Um, well, no one yet. Let's go and ask around, and then we'll get some supplies from the maintenance room and head out."

Marie sighed but followed Calla, closing the door behind her.

Soon, they had exhausted most of their options. They went to the maintenance room and got the needed supplies.

Calla sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this ourselves. Odd. I don't see any ladders in here."

"Will that be a problem?" Marie asked.

Calla looked at her and smiled. "Can you fly?"

"Well, well, well. I hear you're looking for volunteers for a personal project, Princess Calla."

Calla and Marie looked. Unwin was standing in the doorway of the maintenance room. He had an arrogant grin on his face.

Calla frowned. "Not that desperately."

"Well, that's too bad. I just happen to have brought back a ladder, and I don't feel like dragging it back in here. It's still in the wagon hitched to the back of a horse."

Calla contemplated it. She needed a ladder, but she didn't want to spend any amount of time with Unwin.

Marie looked at her. "We _could_ use his help, Calla."

Calla sighed. "Very well."

 **CALLA**

Calla, Marie, and Unwin rode from the castle. Calla was riding Morgana, and Marie and Unwin were riding borrowed horses.

"So who's this girl whose roof we're fixing?" Unwin asked.

Calla looked at him. "Her name is Viviane, and she's a woman."

Unwin smiled. "Is she cute?"

Calla breathed out a sound of disgust. "Is that all that you guys think about?"

"No, we also think about who's gonna be the next to be knighted."

Calla rolled her eyes. "You have a long way to go."

"Hey, I'm still better than Cavin."

Calla didn't say anything. She knew it was true but refused to compliment Unwin.

"What's up with Cavin, anyway?" Unwin asked. "When he heard you were looking for volunteers, he suddenly volunteered for busy work in the keep. It's not like him to avoid you. Everyone knows how much you two like each other." Unwin rolled his eyes. "Although, personally, I think you can do way better."

"How would _I_ know?" Calla asked. "Ask _him_."

"Oooh, did you have a fight?" Unwin pressed.

Calla gripped her reins tightly in annoyance. "You're such an ass."

Unwin ignored the comment. "So, anyway, my money's on myself to be knighted next."

Calla rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Remember the squires tournament? From what Father told me, you were a total chickenshit. Honestly, I don't even know how you're still here."

Marie laughed.

Unwin frowned. "Yeah, well, I heard he got pretty pissed at you for entering the tournament yourself."

Calla sighed as the memories came back to her. "He did. Marie, I think I've told you all of this already, but here's what happened before and after the tournament."

 **CALLA**

Calla grabbed two short sticks from the armory. She returned to the castle, entered her father's bedroom, and took his bow and arrows. She went to her bedroom and was about to change clothes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Calla, are you in there?"

Calla panicked. "Yeah, just a minute!" She quickly slid the bow, arrows, and sticks under her dressing table. Then she unlocked and opened the door.

King Gregor walked into the room. "Calla, I wanted to inform you that there will be a squires tournament this afternoon."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Lately, I've been concerned for your safety, Calla. You disappear from sight for hours on end. Therefore, I've decided to hold this tournament, and the champion will be made your official royal protector."

"Protector?!" Calla exclaimed, offended. "I don't _need_ protection!"

"I think you _do_."

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." An idea occurred to Calla. "In fact, I'll enter this tournament myself, win, and _prove_ it to you."

"No, I won't allow it." He wagged his left index finger in her face. "It's not dignified."

Calla folded her arms over her chest. "So you'd rather have someone undignified follow me around?"

Gregor didn't have an answer for that. "Just...wear something nice." He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Calla locked the door and then changed into a new "riding outfit" that had recently been completed at her request, although she really wanted it to practice her combat skills. Then she retrieved the bow, arrows, and sticks from under her dressing table, opened the secret passage, and went off to train Sunni.

 **CALLA**

It had been a difficult decision to admit to her father what she'd done. He seemed upset. Now, the two of them were walking in uncomfortable silence together, not looking at each other. They exited the castle and headed for the tiltyard.

"I can't believe you duped me."

"Well, it's your own fault. You couldn't recognize a mysterious squire wearing lipstick and riding your daughter's horse as your own daughter." Calla immediately regretted being so blunt and waited for a rebuke.

"Why did you disobey me, Calla?" Gregor asked instead.

"I've never been comfortable in the role of a princess, Father. I want something more out of life. I crave adventure and excitement. I don't want to _be_ a princess. I want to be the person that _rescues_ the princess - or - or - or - the prince. You know what I mean."

Gregor was silent for a moment. "How did you get so good?"

"I've borrowed your bow and arrows - as well as numerous weapons out of the armory - and sneaked off on my own to train in the forest."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A few years, since shortly after I helped save you, Sir Tuxford, and Cavin from that wild boar."

Gregor was silent.

"Also, _I_ was the one that braved Castle Drekmore to find the egg and return you to normal, not a hired adventurer as I'd claimed."

Her father spoke not a word.

Calla looked at her father with as much sternness as she could muster. "If you must judge me, Father, judge me for what I've achieved."

Her father remained silent. The two of them arrived at the tiltyard and took their places.

 **CALLA**

"Hmph!" Unwin hmphed. "Still, what about the time that you got busted for being the Crimson Avenger?"

"You were the who?" Marie asked.

"I wasn't _the_ Crimson Avenger; I was just trying to prove Cavin's innocence." Calla sighed. "Father didn't believe him or me. He wouldn't even listen to our explanations." She gripped her reins tightly again. "He chose to believe a complete stranger over his own daughter."

"What happened when he let you out?" Unwin asked.

Calla was silent for a moment. "Nothing good."

 **CALLA**

Calla was lying on her bed in the dark. She had changed into her nightgown and gone to bed without dinner, but sleep had eluded her. She was so angry at her father. She felt hurt and betrayed. He had confined her to her room under guard and had refused to give even listen to her explanation; as far as he was concerned, she was guilty. Rage was building up within her, winning out over sadness, so she shed no tears. She felt like she was in a state of limbo, her ultimate fate undecided. She'd briefly considered the punishments that her father might deliver unto her, whether banishment or imprisonment. She'd even briefly imagined being executed. However, she eventually realized her imagination wasn't helping matters any, so she just lay where she was, waiting for whatever would come.

There was a knock on her door. She didn't answer. There was another knock. She refused to respond. Finally, the door opened, and her father walked into her bedroom. He was holding a candle and set it on her dressing table. He approached her bed.

"Calla, great news. We discovered you weren't the Crimson Avenger after all."

Calla turned her head and stared at him with a stony expression, devoid of any warmth. The hardness of her features scared him, and he flinched. Calla couldn't believe her father's first words to her weren't "I'm sorry"; she turned her head and stared at the ceiling.

Gregor seemed to realize his misstep. "Of course, I'm sorry. However, you have to admit, things didn't look so good. Where on Earth did you get that ridiculous costume?"

Calla clenched her fists around her bed sheets.

Gregor sighed. "I wish you wouldn't take matters into your own hands, Calla. You cause me too much worry."

Calla turned her head and stared at him with the same hardened expression. "Did I _also_ cause you to believe a lying thief over me? Does my word have so little value to you?"

"No, Calla, of course not."

Calla stared at him for a moment longer. "I'm your daughter, and right now I take no pride in that fact, but I'd appreciate it, henceforth, if your first inclination is to treat me as such instead of as a goddamn criminal."

Gregor started. Calla turned her head, stared at the ceiling, and said no more to him.

 **CALLA**

"Wow. How did you two make up?" Unwin asked.

"We didn't. Not really. My anger faded with time, and we simply never spoke of it again."

Marie looked at Calla in sadness. The three of them rode into the glade and around to the front of the house. Viviane was swimming in the lake.

Calla smiled. "We're back, Viviane."

Viviane looked at them, startled, but then she smiled. "Oh. Hello."

Calla, Marie, and Unwin dismounted their horses and tied them to trees. Calla opened her bag, took out some carrots, and fed the horses.

Viviane swam to the near edge of the lake and got out. She was completely naked. Calla was shocked. Marie was somewhat surprised but didn't mind much. Unwin, however, had a huge grin on his face.

Calla quickly tried blocking Unwin's view of Viviane. "Quit staring, you jackass."

Viviane smiled. "It's all right."

Calla was surprised. She walked over to Viviane and leaned in close. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No, it doesn't."

"But...you're naked!"

"So?" Viviane asked. "What concern is that of yours?"

Calla struggled to come up with a response.

"Our bodies are a gift from the Lady. The way that I see it, nudity can make me feel either ashamed or empowered, depending on how I look at it. I choose the latter."

Calla was uncertain. She glanced back at Unwin, who was still staring.

Viviane grew impatient and frowned at Calla. "Do not feel outraged on my behalf. I can't stand that."

Calla looked at her and sighed. "Well, if it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me, I guess. Just don't get upset if people start calling you the lady of the lake."

Viviane chuckled. "I'd be okay with that. So how did things go at Dunwyn Castle?"

Calla shrugged. "As well as could be expected. I guess I should be totally honest with you. I'm the princess."

Viviane was mildly surprised. "Really? Huh. I thought you were older."

"Why's that?"

"Because your father's pretty old. Also, Calla was a popular name since before I was born. I always assumed people named their children after the princess."

Calla shrugged. "Anyway, we'll get to work on your roof."

Viviane nodded. "All right."

Calla walked back over to Marie and Unwin. "Okay, let's get to work."

Marie was afraid and looked up. "Do I have to climb up there?"

"No, Unwin and I will do that. You'll go in the house and help us determine exactly where the hole is."

Unwin grinned and opened his mouth.

Calla glared at him and stuck her left index finger in his face. "Not a word out of you, or I'll cut out your tongue!"

Unwin closed his mouth.

 **CALLA**

It didn't take them more than an hour to patch the hole in the roof. Calla climbed down from the ladder, and Unwin put the ladder back in the wagon. Viviane and Marie came out of the house.

Viviane smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness." She held up a money pouch.

Calla shook her head. "Oh, no, keep your money."

"Please."

"No. I did this as a favor to a friend."

"Very well."

They walked over to the horses. Calla untethered Morgana.

Viviane smiled. "You have a beautiful horse."

Calla smiled. "Thank you."

"May I pet her?"

"How did you know-?" Calla stopped, sensing Viviane had a way of knowing things. "Sure."

Viviane lovingly petted Morgana. "What's her name?"

"Morgana."

Viviane smiled - as if remembering something. "Did you name her yourself?"

"Yes."

"How did you come up with that name?"

"I don't know. It just came to me, I guess." Calla thought for a moment. "I was six at the time. It might have been a name that I read in a storybook or something."

"Oh. Well, feel free to visit whenever."

Calla nodded. "Same to you. I'll have your name placed on the admittance list."

Viviane nodded and then turned and walked back toward the lake. Calla looked at Unwin, who was staring at Viviane and grinning.

Calla sighed. "C'mon. I've got the afternoon meeting to attend."

"I'm gonna miss her."

"But she won't miss you."

Calla, Marie, and Unwin mounted their horses and headed back toward Dunwyn Castle.

Marie smiled. "You know, that was not as bad as I had feared."

Calla smiled and shook her head.

 **CALLA**

Calla sat in her chair at the round table.

"This meeting is called to order."

At the king's statement, the various conversations abruptly ended.

"First, an urgent matter. According to information obtained by Dame Calla, Duke Igthorn is still in the vicinity and working with a witch named Lady Bane."

Murmuring began. Gregor gestured for them to settle down.

Calla looked at her father. "Perhaps the term 'sorceress' would be more appropriate."

Gregor looked at her and shrugged. "Is there a difference?"

"Well, a 'sorceress' would be a practitioner of evil magic, whereas a 'witch' would be a practitioner of _any_ magic, whether evil or good."

At that, Sir Tuxford laughed loudly. "Whoever heard of a good witch?! Remember Marzipan?!"

Calla frowned at him. "Yes, now that you mention it, and good riddance to her. Still, you're making a gross generalization based on one example."

"Why is this important to you, Calla?" Gregor asked her.

Calla looked at him sternly. She was about to tell him about Viviane but then thought better of it. "Because there _are_ good witches, Father, and it's important that we make a distinction."

"Very well. What do you propose we do about this sorceress and her alliance with Duke Igthorn?"

"I _would_ suggest storming her castle, but we'd need to fight magic with magic."

Gregor shook his head. "Calla, there are no legal practitioners of magic; the kingdom banned the learning and use of magic long ago."

"Perhaps that was a mistake."

"We're getting off topic. What do we do about Bane and Igthorn?"

Calla shrugged. "We'll deal with them if they're bold enough to launch a direct attack. In the meantime, I suggest increasing patrols to deal with any ogres and prevent our citizens from being exploited."

Gregor nodded. "Very well. Will you be joining in?"

Calla smiled. "Why, yes, Father. I believe I'll patrol the forest."

 **CALLA**

Calla walked into the main courtyard and saw Marie buying something at a stand. Then Marie turned and saw Calla. Calla smiled and waved to her.

Marie took her purchase and ran over to Calla, smiling. "Calla, look! I got this cute red shawl!" She held it up and then wrapped it around herself.

Calla smiled. "You look very pretty in it, er, _it_ looks very pretty on _you_."

"But of course. I look good in _anything_."

They started walking. They passed by the tree that Calla had gotten for her father for Monarch's Day. Calla picked two apples and offered one to Marie. She took it. The two of them started spoiling their appetite before dinner.

"We've still got a while before dinner. Do you feel like doing anything?" Calla asked.

Marie shrugged. "What is there to do around here?"

Calla sighed. "Not much, actually. I usually go out, but we _can't_ now. Haystack jumping is out, too, because I don't want to risk adding to my sentence. Do you wanna do some combat training?"

Marie thought about it. "Maybe tomorrow."

Calla thought for a moment. "Do you play chess?"

 **CALLA**

"I believe that is what you call - how you say? - checkmate."

Calla stared down at the chess board and frowned. "This game isn't as much fun with other people."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"Well, I'm kinda embarrassed to admit this, but I usually play with myself."

Marie giggled. "Oh, well, um, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, although it's not much of a secret. My father's seen me do it."

Marie put a hand over her mouth to try to contain her laughter. Calla stared at her in confusion for a moment, but then she finally realized her unfortunate choice of words and started laughing. Marie joined in.

After their laughter subsided, Calla and Marie picked up the chess pieces and put them into the bag. Calla took the bag and board, got off her bed, and returned the game to inside her wardrobe.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Calla's door. "Dinner is ready, Your Highness!"

Calla looked at the door. "Marie and I will be there shortly, Sir Tuxford!"

 **CALLA**

Marie laughed. "Seriously?! A short ogre conquered Dunwyn?!"

King Gregor sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. That wasn't one of our greatest moments."

Calla took a sip of her wine. "Father got thrown in the dungeon, and so did Duke Igthorn. When I tried to free him, Toadie and the other ogres caught me and threw me in there as well, though I was kept separate from Father."

Gregor shrugged. "Someone defeated Toadwart and let us out, but we've never been able to figure out who."

Calla smiled and winked at Marie. Marie smiled and winked back.

"Exactly how many times has Duke Igthorn or his forces infiltrated your castle?" King Jean-Claude asked.

Calla thought about it and started counting on her fingers. "Let's see. There was _that_ time. There was the time when Igthorn used a magic bagpipe to enchant us and take us to Drekmore as his slaves. There was the time when an ogre kidnapped Father, but Cavin rescued him and saved his life. There was the time when Sir Victor fought Igthorn inside a tower. There was the time when we hosted a visitor from the Great East, and Toadie got into his room and convinced him that he was a Gummi Bear. There was the time when Igthorn disguised himself as Sir Victor and infiltrated the castle. Honestly, I should have realized it immediately. Then there was the most recent time, on Monarch's Day, when Igthorn and his ogres caused great destruction to the castle and conquered it, and he kept going on about Gummi Bears actually existing. Father eventually defeated him in a sword fight. That's all that I remember off-hand."

"Thank you, Calla." Gregor wasn't exactly pleased. "How's your steak?"

Calla took a bite. "Delicious. Ooh, and kind of spicy."

"Yes, the chef has added some of the spices that you got from those foreign travelers."

Calla looked at Marie and winked. Marie winked back.

Jean-Claude smiled at Calla. "If I haven't already said so, you have a very beautiful name, Princess Calla."

Calla smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Jean-Claude looked at Gregor. "How did you decide on the name, King Gregor?"

"My wife, the late Queen Gwen, loved calla lilies, so she chose to name our daughter Calla. It means 'beauty', and the flowers symbolize purity and innocence."

Calla smiled. "They also symbolize female genitalia and fertility, and the first of them were said to have formed from the breast milk of the goddess Hera."

Gregor and Jean-Claude stared at Calla, shocked. Marie laughed in amusement.

"What? I read." Calla picked up her goblet and sipped her wine.

Gregor shrugged. "Well, whatever the case, it was a relatively obscure name before Calla's birth, but it became very popular after."

Calla immediately felt something was wrong. She looked at Marie. Marie was staring back at her. She had caught it, too.

"Is something wrong, Calla?" Gregor asked.

Calla looked at her father with unease, and then she stared at him accusingly, her facial features hardening, an unsettling feeling growing in her stomach. "It seems we _both_ have kept secrets. Tell me, Father, just what is yours, and what's it to do with me?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. The Fall and Rise of Princess Calla

**All Hail Calla**

 **07**

 **The Fall and Rise of Princess Calla**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: There are references to various episodes in this story. Calla was presented with the crown jewels in "Beg, Burrow, And Steal" (and would have had a royal confirmation in the same episode, if not for the trolls). Calla had mentioned her storybooks in "The Sinister Sculptor". Gregor's love of taffy was seen in "Too Many Cooks". Calla's secret room was seen in "You Snooze, You Lose". The painting of Calla and Sunni was seen in "Color Me Gummi". Grammi borrowing sewing supplies from Calla was mentioned in the non-Calla episode, "Once More, The Crimson Avenger". Sunni missing Calla's ball was seen in the non-Calla episode, "Let Sleeping Giants Lie". Sunni's gift of a tabletop mirror was seen in the non-Calla episode, "Friar Tum". All Calla episodes have now been referenced.

Writing times for this story: Saturday, November 3, 2018, 5:20 PM - 6:21 PM; Wednesday, November 7, 2018, 9:33 PM - 10:33 PM; Thursday, November 8, 2018, 10:19 PM - 11:38 PM; Friday, November 9, 2018, 10:58 PM - 11:28 PM; Saturday, November 10, 2018, 8:51 PM - 10:30 PM; Sunday, November 11, 2018, 7:27 PM - 8:00 PM, 10:00 PM - 10:56 PM; Wednesday, November 14, 2018, 9:18 PM - 10:32 PM; Thursday, November 15, 2018, 8:06 PM - 9:07 PM; Friday, November 16, 2018, 9:00 PM - 9:43 PM; Saturday, November 17, 2018, 8:28 PM - 9:56 PM; Tuesday, November 20, 2018, 9:00 PM - 10:22 PM; Friday, November 23, 2018, 8:59 PM - 9:25 PM; Sunday, November 25, 2018, 7:16 PM - 7:59 PM, 10:33 PM - 11:19 PM; Monday, November 26, 2018, 12:45 PM - 1:21 PM; Tuesday, November 27, 2018, 8:30 PM - 9:00 AM, 4:01 PM - 4:11 PM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Calla stared at her father, King Gregor, awaiting a response. He seemed dumbfounded and said nothing.

"Well, Father?" Calla pressed.

"Calla, what are you talking about?" Gregor asked, confused.

"It has been brought to my attention that Calla was a popular name long before I was born, yet you say otherwise. Which is it?"

"Who told you that?" Gregor asked.

"Never mind. Just answer the question."

"Uh, well..." Gregor paused to think.

Calla looked at Marie. Marie nodded, noticing the king's indecision.

"Well, I suppose Calla was not an unheard-of name before you were born."

"That's not what I heard, Father. I heard it was very popular. This person assumed parents were naming their children after me and also had always thought, prior to meeting me, I was older than I was."

"Uh, well, this person was clearly mistaken, of course."

"Uh, would you like us to leave?" King Jean-Claude asked.

Calla looked at him. "If you wish to leave, King Jean-Claude, you are, of course, free to do so." She looked at Marie. "However, I would prefer it if Marie stays." She mouthed "Please" at her.

Marie nodded.

Jean-Claude wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin. "Thank you for a lovely meal, King Gregor." He stood up and nodded. "Good night."

Calla stared at her father while listening to Jean-Claude's footfalls. The door opened and closed. Gregor looked at Calla, who was still staring at him, unsatisfied.

Gregor threw up his hands. "I don't know what you want me to say, Calla."

"Am I your daughter?" Calla asked him.

"What?!" Gregor asked, shocked. "Yes! Yes, of course, you are, Calla! You're my very dear, precious daughter!"

"Your real daughter by birth?"

"Yes! I presented you with the crown jewels, did I not?!"

"Yes, but my royal confirmation was canceled."

"I had nothing to do with that! Calla, I truly am your father!"

"Then why are you so old?" Calla asked him.

"Because...! Because I had you late in life. That's all."

"You had me, your one and only heir, late in life?" Calla asked.

"Yes. It was difficult for your mother to conceive. Now, drop this nonsense."

Calla stared at him for a moment longer, and then she gulped down the rest of her wine, got up, and left the table. Marie hesitated for a moment, and then she stood up, awkwardly nodded at Gregor, ran after Calla, suddenly returned to the table, drank the rest of her wine, and followed Calla out of the dining hall.

"You are not dropping this, are you?" Marie asked.

"Hell no. Meet me in the library tomorrow afternoon, after my lessons are over for the day. We're going to do some investigating."

 **CALLA**

The next day, Calla went through a typical morning of work, this time doing some stress tests in various parts of the castle. After lunch, she had her tutoring. Then she was free until the afternoon meeting.

She went to the castle's library and saw Marie sitting at a table, casually flipping through a book.

Calla walked over to Marie. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really."

Calla looked at the book. "What are you reading?"

"A novel."

Calla looked closely at the text and almost blushed. "Oh, wow. It certainly is...descriptive."

Marie smiled. "I just might check it out and take it back to my room with me."

Calla smiled. "Have fun, but I need your help searching this place first."

Marie stood up. "Where do we start?"

"I'm not sure. Have you seen Cornelius?"

"Who?"

"The librarian."

"No."

"Oh, he's probably somewhere in one of the aisles. I usually have trouble finding him when I need him. Let's look for him."

Marie followed Calla, and they eventually located Cornelius, who was sorting some books on a shelf in an aisle way in the back. He was an older man with white hair, glasses, and a long beard; he wasn't too old yet, and he had a fair amount of strength.

Calla smiled. "Hi, Cornelius."

Cornelius looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hello, Princess Calla. It's always nice when you drop by. What can I do for you?"

"I need help locating some documents and some books."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"My birth certificate and my baptismal certificate."

"Don't _you_ have those?" Cornelius asked, confused.

"No, Father never gave them to me, and I never asked about them. I assumed they're kept here."

"In the case of the royal family and the knights, _copies_ are usually kept here. Follow me."

Calla and Marie followed him into another room. He started digging through various drawers in a large cabinet.

"Ah, here we are: Calla. Um, there's only a copy of your birth certificate. If you want your baptismal certificate, you'll have to go to the church where you were baptized and ask for a copy."

"Why isn't there one here?" Calla asked.

Cornelius shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, let me see my birth certificate."

Cornelius took it out and over to a table. Calla and Marie followed him. He set it down. Calla and Marie sat down.

"Do you have any survey records? Statistics?" Calla asked him.

"What are you looking for?" Cornelius asked.

"Names of the citizens."

"Well, there are the tax records. What do you need them for, if you don't mind my asking?"

Calla's mind raced. "A personal project. I'm putting together a presentation as a present for my father on his next birthday, so I'd appreciate it if you keep this a secret." She smiled and winked at him.

"Oh, of course, Your Highness. Um, how many do you need?"

Calla thought for the moment. "For the past forty years."

"Right away." Cornelius walked out of the room.

Calla turned her attention to her birth certificate.

"Everything okay?" Marie asked.

"Well, everything seems to check out: my name, my clan, my parents' names, my date of birth. Hmmm..."

"What?" Marie asked.

"There are no witnesses except my father. While it wouldn't be unusual for the king to sign as a witness, it seems odd that there are no _other_ witnesses, such as the midwife."

"Maybe your father delivered you, if your mother went into labor suddenly."

Calla thought about it but wasn't convinced.

Cornelius returned with the tax records and set them on the table.

"Thanks. Is there a copy of the royal proclamation announcing my birth?" Calla asked him.

"I didn't see one."

Calla thought about that for a moment. "Um, are there any books about the history of the Dunwynian royal family? I think my father has some, but I'd rather not bother him."

"Yeah, I _should_ be able to find some. I was reorganizing that section, though, so it might be a while." Cornelius left the room.

Calla took half of the stack of records. "I'll look through half, and you look through the other half. Find all of the citizens with the name Calla, whether a taxpayer or a claimed child, and set them in their own pile - chronologically."

The two of them looked through the records. It was very time consuming, but they eventually had the information that they were looking for.

"Look at this, Marie. Calla is indeed a popular name, but its popularity predates my birth. The first occurrences start thirty-two years ago. There are actually a lot of grown women named Calla in Dunwyn."

"So Viviane was right."

Calla nodded.

"And your father..." Marie didn't want to finish the sentence, afraid of upsetting Calla.

Calla knew what Marie was thinking and agreed with her, but she chose to not dwell on it - for the moment.

Cornelius returned with three books. He set them on the table.

Calla took a book off the pile. "We're done with the birth certificate and the tax records."

Cornelius picked them up and put them back where they belonged.

Marie took a book. "What are we looking for?"

Calla set her book down and opened it. "Any other royal family members with the name Calla."

They searched through the books. Fortunately, there were convenient indexes that made their search easier. Neither of them were able to find anyone else in the royal family with the name Calla.

Calla did find an interesting entry, however. "Uther Pendragon. He was my ancestor from just before Dunwyn was united as a kingdom, which was accomplished by his son, Arthur. What's interesting is it's mentioned Arthur had a half-sister named Morgana."

"So?" Marie asked.

"I had named my horse Morgana when she was just a pony. Viviane had seemed interested in that yesterday. I had assumed I'd read the name in a storybook, but it seems I have an ancestor with that name."

"Is she a direct relative?"

"Let's see. Uther was actually her stepfather; her father was Gorlois, the first husband of Arthur's mother, Igraine. It doesn't appear Morgana had any children, though there's not much information about her." Calla read for a while longer and then gave up and closed the book. "Well, that's enough for today. I need to attend the afternoon meeting."

The two of them stood up and walked back into the main room.

"Cornelius, we're finished! Thank you!" Calla called out.

"Okay!" Cornelius called out from somewhere.

Calla and Marie walked out of the library and headed toward the meeting room.

"Marie, would you please wait for me to get out of the meeting?" Calla asked. "I want you to come back to my room with me and sort through some other books."

"Very well."

 **CALLA**

Calla barely said anything during the meeting, other than some perfunctory statements regarding the results of the stress tests. She was also informed tomorrow would be her turn to go out on patrol, so her engineering work would last only half as long as usual.

When the meeting let out, Calla found Marie standing outside the room, eating a slice of cheesecake.

Calla smiled in amusement. "Can't wait for dinner?"

Marie smiled. "More like the cheesecake could not wait for _me_ to wait for dinner. Oh, I brought some snacks from the kitchen for us to eat while we search."

"Awww, thanks."

After stopping in the kitchen to drop off Marie's plate and fork, the two of them went to Calla's bedroom. Once they entered it, Calla closed and locked the door.

Marie put the cloth that she was holding on Calla's bed and unwrapped it. Calla walked over to her wardrobe, opened it, and searched for some books. She took them out and brought them over to her bed. She dumped all except one of them on her bed.

Calla's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "Ooh! Are those fudge brownies?!"

"Oui, the chef just baked them; he said he added an herb that we had brought from Ursalia."

Calla picked up a brownie. "Oh, something that the Great Gummies had brought from New Gumbria. Interesting." She took a bite and then sat in her chair.

Marie sat on Calla's bed and looked at the books. "Storybooks? This is what you needed my help with?"

"Hey, these are thick, dense reads." Calla opened her book. "I have a lot of storybooks from my childhood - some regarding the Gummi Bears and some regarding Dunwyn. Some of the books actually deal with both. I want to see if we can find the name Morgana in one of them."

Marie shrugged, picked up a book, and opened it. She picked up a brownie and took a bite. The two of them carefully searched through all of the books. They started feeling light-headed.

Calla giggled. "Hey, Marie, check this out." She showed Marie a page in a book. "It's a unicorn. Do you think unicorns really exist?"

Marie shrugged. "You tell me."

"Of course, they do!"

"How do you know?"

"Because they're _awesome_ , that's how!" Calla declared. "They, like, willed themselves into existence."

"Oh, _did_ they?" Marie asked, amused.

"Uh-huh, and they communicate by sending messages to each other through their horns, and they fly mightily!" Calla flapped her arms to demonstrate.

"Well, I happen to have it on good authority that unicorns do _not_ exist. They were slaughtered centuries ago in an event known as the Saddening, and dragons roasted and ate them."

"Bite your tongue! I'm going to _ride_ a unicorn someday!" Calla declared.

"Good idea! You can start a delivery service."

"Ooh! I could deliver brownies!" Calla declared in a moment of inspiration. "These brownies are sooo good! Much better than the taffy that Father's always going on about! I'm sure there would be great demand for them, and I would deliver them from on high!"

"Careful. They might land on people's heads, and they might think your unicorn was delivering something _else_ from on high!" Marie warned, and she started laughing.

Calla started laughing. The two girls laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes.

Finally, Calla regained her composure - slightly. "Okay, where were we?" She continued searching her current book and suddenly found what she'd been looking for. "I found it!" She read most of the page silently. "Morgana was a priestess of Avalon, an island shrouded in mist. She had taken Arthur there and healed him when he'd been mortally injured. She also..." Calla stopped summarizing for Marie and fell silent as she read the next words.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"She became pregnant with Arthur's child. This girl eventually became the next priestess of Avalon, and her daughter after her, and so on. It became a tradition for the priestesses of Avalon to mate with the Pendragons."

Marie giggled in amusement. "So, if Morgana has a direct descendant living today, she's related to you? Like...reeeaaally related to you?"

Calla slammed the book shut. "I need more information. Tomorrow, when it's my turn to go out on patrol, I'm going to stop and speak with Viviane. Do you wanna come with me?"

"I cannot. I am still earthed."

"Grounded."

"That, too."

"Well, I'll go by myself and let you know if I learn anything. I also want to pay a visit to the church where I'd been baptized."

"Do you know which one?"

"There can be only one: St. Mary's. It's the official church of the Dunwynian royal family, though I'm not devout and rarely attend. It's actually within the castle walls."

"I will come with you."

"Thanks. I'll pick you up after I get back from patrol." Calla stood up. "C'mon, let's go to dinner. I'm starving."

 **CALLA**

Calla felt uncomfortable at dinner that evening, but she kept busy by eating and making occasional small talk, not wishing to reveal her true feelings to her father. She felt unease but covered it with a smile. Marie went along with it.

Calla had breakfast brought to her room the next morning, and that was followed by the morning meeting, during which she was mostly silent. After the meeting, she was given a few small jobs making repairs around the castle. After that, she went to the stables and got Morgana ready.

From the corner of her eye, Calla noticed a figure moving. She turned and looked at him. It was Cavin, trying to sneak past her.

"Hey, Cavin."

Cavin stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Oh. Hey, Calla."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just got done feeding the horses."

An uncomfortable silence passed between them for a moment.

"You?" he finally asked.

"I'm going out on patrol of the forest. The ogres are preying on the peasants for their money. I'm guessing Igthorn and Bane are trying to finance something terrible."

"Yeah, I'd heard about that. Sir Tuxford, Unwin, and I are going out on patrol in a nearby town soon."

Calla nodded. More silence.

"So how have you been doing?" Calla finally asked.

Cavin shrugged. He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. And I'm sorry for being jealous. I'm happy for you. It's no fun being angry."

Calla smiled and hugged Cavin. He returned the hug. Eventually, they released each other.

"So how have _you_ been doing?" Cavin asked.

"I..." Calla paused and considered. She didn't want to reveal anything yet, not until she had proof. "Father and I had an argument at dinner two nights ago. Never mind. Anyway, I should get going. I'll see you later."

"Okay, later."

Calla mounted Morgana and rode off.

 **CALLA**

Calla knocked on the door. Soon, it opened. Viviane was standing there, wearing a blue robe.

Viviane smiled. "Your Highness, this is a pleasant surprise."

Calla smiled. "Call me Calla, please."

Viviane stepped aside. "Come in."

Calla walked in the house, and Viviane closed and locked the door.

"Would you like some tea?" Viviane offered.

"Yes, please."

Viviane got an extra cup, and the two of them sat at the table. Viviane poured tea for both of them.

Calla smiled. "Thank you."

"So what brings you by?" Viviane asked.

"We've increased our patrols, due to the ogre attacks. This is my chosen area."

Viviane smiled. "So you're looking out for me."

"Yeah." Calla sipped her tea. "Mmmm, what's in this?"

"A hint of nutmeg."

Calla nodded. "I also have a more specific reason for being here."

"Oh?" Viviane sipped her tea.

"Remember, two days ago, when we were discussing my age and my name?"

Viviane thought for a moment. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, my father said the opposite, so I confronted him about it, and he seemed nervous. I felt he wasn't being honest with me, so I did some research yesterday. You were right. Calla _was_ a popular name since before you were born, but I'm apparently the only Calla in the history of the royal family."

"Hmmm..." Viviane sipped her tea.

"Also, regarding the name Morgana, I found the storybook that I'd gotten it from. It said she was a priestess of Avalon."

Viviane nodded. "That's where my great-grandmother was from. With the rise of the new religion, the priestesshood had decreased in importance, so...she left the sacred isle and...hooked up with a common man. They fell in love, and the rest is history."

"So the line of the priestesses of Avalon is extinct."

Viviane shook her head. "Not extinct. Dispersed."

"That's actually kind of sad."

Viviane laughed in spite of her feelings. "Blame the empire. Once the new religion was given official status, they basically had free reign to stamp out all 'heresies'. Not even outlying provinces were safe. They destroyed our temples, raped our priestesses, burned our works, and murdered the 'heathens' in the name of their god."

Calla noticed Viviane was becoming angry. "I'm sorry. I've upset you."

Viviane shook her head. "It's not _your_ fault."

"Thank you for the tea." Calla stood up. "Just so you know, I'm going to keep investigating, but it seems...we might possibly be distantly related."

Viviane smiled, not surprised. "That's nice."

Calla found her response amusing and stifled a laugh. "Well, see ya."

"May the spirit of Avalon guide you to the truth that you seek."

Calla nodded and saw herself out.

 **CALLA**

Once Calla returned to the castle, she returned Morgana to her stall.

Marie came by. "How did things go with Viviane?"

Calla looked at her. "Oh, hey, good timing. Um, she's fine. I didn't learn anything new, though - at least, nothing regarding our little mystery."

"Are we going to the church now?"

"In a bit. I wanna show you something first."

Marie followed Calla over to a stone staircase in the main courtyard. After checking for onlookers, Calla turned the newel post cap, and the lid of a wooden box next to the staircase opened. Calla walked into it, and Marie followed. The lid closed behind her.

To Marie's surprise, they were descending stone steps. At the bottom, they came to a door. Calla opened it and went into a small room. Marie followed and closed the door behind her.

There were various toys and other assorted items in the room. Some drawings hung on the walls. There was also a rocking chair.

"What is this place?" Marie asked.

"It's a secret room that I stumbled upon when I was about seven. I don't know what it was originally used for, but I claimed it for myself and furnished it with my childhood toys and drawings. Try out the chair."

Marie sat in the rocking chair. "It's not very comfortable."

Calla smiled and rolled her eyes. "I sometimes come here when I want to get away from everything."

Marie looked at the toys and the drawings. "You take pleasure in coming down to a stuffy room and looking at your dusty old things?"

"Well, I get kind of nostalgic sometimes." Calla looked at the drawings. "Although, for the life of me, I don't remember drawing these pictures." She looked at Marie. "Anyway, don't _you_ have a secret hideaway in _your_ castle?"

"No. I do not get stressed, nor do I feel the need to hide."

"Oh. Well, I just thought I'd show it to you. Anyway, let's get to the church."

 **CALLA**

Calla and Marie walked into the small church. They went over to the priest's office. Calla knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Calla opened the door and walked into the office. Marie followed and closed the door behind her.

The priest was sitting at his desk, writing on a sheet of paper. He was an older man with thinning grey hair and glasses. He looked up at them. "May I help you?"

Calla smiled. "I hope so. I'm looking for a copy of my baptismal certificate."

The priest set his quill pen back in its inkwell, stood up, and walked over to a cabinet. "I'll try to help. What's the name?"

"Calla, Princess of Dunwyn."

The priest stopped short as he was opening the cabinet. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

Calla laughed. "I know. I don't show up here often. Trust me, though: it's me."

"Princess Calla?" The priest squinted his eyes, looked at her suspiciously, and shook his head. "Oh, I don't think so."

Calla was annoyed that he would question her. "Look, I don't wear my tiara all of the time, but I am who I say I am. My father is King Gregor. My clan's name is Pendragon."

Marie nodded. "I can vouch for her."

The priest adjusted his glasses and stared at Calla. "Young lady, I baptized Princess Calla myself, and you most certainly are not her."

Marie got angry. "You would dare to question our word?!"

Calla held up her left hand to silence Marie, even though she shared her anger. She stared at the priest sternly. "I demand to see proof."

"Oh, you want proof?" The priest turned to the cabinet, fully opened it, and searched through numerous boxes. He pulled out a box, brought it over to his desk, opened it, and took out a manuscript. " _Here's_ your proof."

Calla looked down at the manuscript and read it carefully. When she got to the date of birth, she gasped.

Marie looked at her. "What is it?"

"This date of birth is from thirty-three years ago - seventeen years before I was born."

Marie was surprised. She looked down at the date.

Calla picked up the manuscript and looked at the priest. "Thank you. That will be all."

"Wait a minute! You can't just take that!" the priest yelled, angry.

Calla frowned at him. "You claim this is the baptismal certificate of Princess Calla. As her, I claim ownership of it. Good day, sir."

Calla turned, opened the door, and walked out of the office. Marie followed her. They exited the church.

"Are you going to confront your father about this?" Marie asked.

"Not yet. There's one more place that we have to search."

 **CALLA**

After Calla had put the manuscript in her bedroom, she and Marie made their way to Gregor's bedroom.

"Um, Calla?" Marie stopped and pointed.

Calla looked. Marie was pointing at the painting of Calla and Sunni, which was on display in the corridor.

Calla smiled. "Oh, yeah. Gusto painted it. Funny story. I'll tell you about it later."

The two of them walked over to the king's bedroom. Calla opened the door and went inside. Marie followed, closing the door behind her.

"What are we looking for in here?" Marie asked.

"I'm not sure. Just check everywhere, but put everything back exactly where you found it."

The two girls started searching King Gregor's room. Marie checked his dressing table and under his bed. Calla checked his wardrobe.

Calla moved Gregor's clothes and weapons aside. She couldn't see anything else and was about to give up on finding anything. Suddenly, though, she lost her balance and fell against the back of the wardrobe. That's when she noticed something odd. The wall seemed very thin. She knocked on it. It was definitely hollow.

"Marie, come here."

Marie walked over to the wardrobe and got inside.

"The back sounds hollow. I'm betting it's a _false_ back. Let's see if we can get it off."

Calla and Marie felt around. Eventually, Marie found a small knob and was able to pull the panel. She and Calla pulled it out of the wardrobe and leaned it against the bed. They walked back into the wardrobe and saw what was there: a box and a series of paintings. They took them out of the wardrobe and sat on the floor.

They started looking at the paintings and were surprised to discover they were royal portraits. There were some of Calla by herself and some of Calla with one or both of her parents. As Calla studied them, she felt a growing sense of uneasiness.

Marie smiled. "Why would your father hide these? You look cute."

Calla didn't say anything. She stared intensely at the paintings.

Marie looked at her. "Calla? Are you all right?"

Calla shook her head. "No. Something is very wrong. I have no memory of posing for any of these portraits. Also, my mother died when I was very little; I have no memory of her. I certainly never posed with her for any portraits."

Marie thought about that. "Perhaps your father had the painter paint your mother into the portraits as some sort of wish fulfillment."

"My father has spent years looking for a decent royal painter. The only painting of me is the one that Gusto did. Trust me, Marie, I never posed for any of these. That's not all either. My father looks noticeably younger in these paintings, don't you think?"

"I suppose. So what does this all mean?"

Calla struggled to figure it out. She set the portraits aside and opened the box. There were three manuscripts inside. Calla took them out and read them silently.

"What are those?" Marie asked.

"One is a birth certificate; another is a royal proclamation; the third is a baptismal certificate. The baptismal date matches the one on the certificate that we saw at the church. The birth certificate and the proclamation are dated three days prior."

Marie was silent for a moment. "And the name?"

Calla swallowed. "Calla Pendragon." She started crying and dropped the papers. "It's true: Princess Calla was born decades ago."

"Then...who are _you_?" Marie asked.

Suddenly, the door opened, and King Gregor walked into the room. He stared at the scene before him in shock. "Girls?!"

Calla and Marie looked at him.

"What are you doing in here?!" Gregor asked in surprise.

Calla stared at him in a confused mix of anger and fear. "Who am I?"

Gregor's face fell, and he looked at her sadly. "I hoped this day would never come. Marie, would you please excuse us?"

Calla put her right hand on Marie's lap, an indication for her to remain where she was. Marie didn't move.

Gregor sighed. He closed the door and locked it. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Marie and Calla turned around to face him.

"You are my daughter, Calla, the Princess of Dunwyn."

Calla waited, unsatisfied with his response.

"I am telling you the truth. I am not lying."

At that, Calla laughed, despite how she was feeling. "Then who's the girl in the paintings?"

"She was _also_ my daughter, Calla, the Princess of Dunwyn. She was the first."

Calla was stunned. She didn't say anything. She couldn't. She just waited for him to speak again.

"She was a lot like you. She didn't enjoy being a princess - except for the balls. She took risks. She disregarded royal protocols. She had to do everything her way. She was a real handful." Gregor sighed. "And yet your mother and I loved her so much."

"What happened to her?" Calla asked.

"One day, when she was sixteen years old, I was waiting for her to come to breakfast. She was late. I went to search for her. As I approached her bedroom, which is _your_ bedroom, I heard her yell, followed by a loud commotion outside. I opened the door to the room that I'd heard her in. She had gone out on the ledge, lost her balance, and fallen to the courtyard below." Gregor paused for a moment as the memory came rushing back to him. "I had your mother summoned, and the two of us had Calla buried in a private ceremony. We were devastated. We couldn't bear to part with any of her things, but we didn't go into her room again for a long time. Eventually, we started talking about having another child. It was a necessary conversation, for Dunwyn was without an heir. Gwen eventually conceived again. That brought us some measure of happiness, which had been missing from our lives. However, your mother went into labor suddenly. There was no time to summon the midwife or the royal doctor. I had to deliver you myself. You came out all right, but Gwen...succumbed to her injuries." Gregor started crying. "We hadn't decided on a name, so I named you Calla. I raised you as we had raised her. You lived in the same bedroom. You played with the same toys. I dismissed most of the castle's staff and hired new people, who hadn't known her. I hid documents relating to the original Calla's birth and forged a new birth certificate. I never had you baptized, and I rarely took you to church. All of this, I hoped, would minimize the chance of you learning the truth."

Calla lowered her head and sat in stunned silence as she thought about this. Marie hugged her with both hands.

Eventually, Calla looked up at her father in anger. "You had absolutely no right to conceal this from me."

"Calla, I wanted to spare you from the pain - and from feeling like you were a mere replacement for my first daughter."

"But that's _exactly_ what I am: just a replacement."

"No, Calla, you've grown to be much more than that. I didn't - and don't - want you feeling like you have to compete with - and measure up to - a memory."

"Regardless, it's part of my family history and my very reason for existing. I deserved to know. If you had told me when I was a little girl, I would have grown up with this information, and I wouldn't have thought less of you - as I do now."

Gregor looked at his daughter in sadness. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, and I'm sorry for hurting you now."

Calla stared at him for a moment, and then she stood up. "We have a meeting to get to, I believe."

Gregor stood up. "That's all right. You're excused from it. I take it you have nothing to report."

"Not a thing."

Marie stood up.

"May I also be excused from dinner?" Calla asked her father.

"Sure. I'll have it sent to your room."

Calla looked at Marie. "Join me, Marie?"

Marie nodded. "Oui, I will."

Calla walked over to the door and opened it. Marie followed her.

Calla paused, not looking at her father. "I want to see her grave."

"Of course. We'll go tomorrow after breakfast."

"Send _that_ to my room as well." Calla started out the door.

"Calla, I don't want there to be a rift between us."

"I don't want that either, Father, but you must give me time."

Then Calla was out the door, and Marie followed her.

 **CALLA**

Calla and Marie ate dinner mostly in silence. There wasn't much to say. The same held true for breakfast on the following morning.

After breakfast, but before it was time for the morning meeting, Calla sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair. Marie watched her.

"So I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry that I got us grounded, Marie. I ruined your vacation."

"It's all right."

Suddenly, to Marie's surprise, she heard Calla start crying.

"Calla?" Marie walked behind her and put her hands on Calla's shoulders. "What is it? Are you thinking about your sister?"

Calla shook her head. "No. With you leaving tomorrow, I'll be without a real friend."

Marie thought about it. "There's Cavin."

Calla thought about the page. "Cavin. It's not the same, Marie. I don't know if I can talk with Cavin about everything in the same way that I talk with you or..." Calla broke down and sobbed, tears steaming down her cheeks. "I miss her, Marie! I miss Sunni so much! I miss _all_ of the Gummies! I miss Grammi borrowing sewing supplies from me. I miss Sunni missing my balls due to Gummi holidays and getting me completely redundant presents that I never use."

"I am truly sorry, Calla. I wish I could stay longer. We could go back to Ursalia and visit them."

"Well, it can't be helped." Calla set down her brush and stood up. "C'mon, let's find my father."

 **CALLA**

King Gregor led Calla and Marie through a stone corridor beneath the castle. They came to a wooden door. Gregor unlocked it and opened it. He let Calla and Marie walk into the room, and he followed.

There was a small tomb there. On it was a plaque that had "PRINCESS CALLA PENDRAGON", "DAUGHTER OF KING GREGOR AND QUEEN GWENDOLYN", and her dates of birth and death. Calla stared at it for a long time. She placed her left hand on it and traced the letters of her own name with her index finger.

"I come down here every so often. I've never forgotten her."

Calla dismissed her father's comment.

"Do you understand now why I've always been so concerned for your safety, Calla?" Gregor asked.

Calla turned and looked at him. "Yes." She paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "I'm not her, Father, despite our similarities, nor am I precisely the person that you wish me to be. I'm my own person. I promise to be careful and to inform you whenever I leave the castle, but, so long as I must be a princess, I must be my _own_ kind of princess, living up to no one's expectations but my own. I know we won't always agree, and we might even argue, as we have in the past, but I promise to treat my station with a measure of dignity, so long as we're honest with each other henceforth."

Gregor thought about this for a moment. "Agreed."

"Who was Morgana Pendragon?" Calla immediately asked.

Gregor was surprised. "Where did you hear that name?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"A pagan priestess. How much have you learned about her?"

"A decent amount. Is she related to me?"

"Yes, distantly."

" _How_ distantly?" Calla asked.

Gregor felt uncomfortable. He hesitated.

"Father? What is she to me?" Calla pressed.

"You are her direct descendant - on your mother's side."

Calla was shocked. "Mother was of the line of the priestesses of Avalon?"

Gregor was surprised by Calla's knowledge. "Yes, and so are you."

Calla thought about that. "That's actually pretty cool."

"Yes, well, it's a moot point."

Calla frowned, irritated by his remark. She took another look at her sister's tomb, and then she looked at her father again. "The people should be told about her."

Gregor nodded. "Agreed."

The three of them left the room. Gregor locked it. They headed back up the corridor.

"So how do you feel?" Gregor asked.

Calla shrugged. "I don't know. I need more time to process all of this."

"I understand. Why don't you take some time off? No work. No tutoring. I'm ending your groundation early. Spend today and tomorrow with Marie."

Calla looked at him. "Thank you."

"I believe there's a fair that was being organized in a nearby town. Set to begin today, I believe, and last through tomorrow."

Marie looked at him sadly. "But I'm still grounded."

Gregor smiled at her. "I'll speak to Jean-Claude, Marie. You and Calla go and have fun. Maybe even take Cavin with you. I'll release him from his training and chores."

Calla beamed with delight. "Ooh! Fair, here we come!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Fair-Well

**All Hail Calla**

 **08**

 **Fair-Well**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: There are only two references to the television series in this story. During lunch, Calla refers to the moment that she swung on a rope, holding onto Cavin, in the opening theme song. This moment was unique to the theme and didn't appear in any episode. This is the last bit of Calla material from the television series to be referenced. Calla also references being in Lady Bane's castle in "Patchwork Gummi".

Writing times for this story: Friday, January 11, 2019, 8:25 PM - 10:31 PM; Thursday, January 17, 2019, 10:12 PM - 10:32 PM; Thursday, January 24, 2019, 7:07 PM - 8:25 PM, 9:05 PM - 9:37 PM; Tuesday, January 29, 2019, 10:50 AM - circa 11:24 AM, 11:50 AM - 12:18 PM; Thursday, January 31, 2019, 12:16 PM - 12:47 PM; Saturday, February 9, 2019, 11:02 PM - 11:30 PM; Thursday, February 14, 2019, 7:01 PM - 10:02 PM; Sunday, March 17, 2019, 6:58 PM (EDT) - 7:57 PM; Sunday, March 24, 2019, 4:48 PM - 5:26 PM, 5:38 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:00 PM - 7:59 PM; Monday, March 25, 2019, 10:00 AM - 10:37 AM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Calla, Marie, and Cavin rode into the town where the fair was being held. Calla and Marie were dressed in the clothes that Viviane had given them. The three of them were armed with swords - Calla with her own and Marie and Cavin with ones that they'd borrowed from the armory. Calla rode Morgana, and Marie and Cavin rode borrowed horses. They could hear music in the distance.

Calla smiled. "Sounds like we're getting close to the party."

They rode through the outskirts of town and eventually entered the town square. The place was crowded. Various tables, tents, and events were set up. The nearby tavern was rowdy. They found an area with a bunch of posts and tethered their horses.

"That'll be three coppers."

They turned and faced a large, bald man with a brown goatee.

Marie frowned. "Seriously? There's a fee for parking our horses?"

Calla looked at her. "This is a fair that's being put on for our entertainment. They need to recoup their costs and make a profit." She took out her money pouch, took out three copper coins, and paid the man.

The three friends started walking.

Cavin looked around. "There's a lot of stuff going on. Is there a map somewhere?"

"I doubt we'll need one. The place isn't _that_ big." Calla pointed. "Just read the signs."

They went into a tent, where a stage had been set up. Minstrels played instruments and sang songs. The audience raised their glass mugs in the air and sang along.

"Save me a seat. I'll get us something to drink."

Marie and Cavin sat on a bench. Calla walked over to a counter, where ale was being served. The bartender looked at her. Calla raised three fingers on her left hand.

He filled three mugs with ale from a tap. "Six coppers."

Calla took out her money pouch and paid him. She put away her money pouch and tried to pick up the mugs, suddenly realizing she had a problem. She looked over at Marie and Cavin. "Um, Marie, Cavin!"

Marie and Cavin turned and looked at her. Calla gave them an embarrassed smile and waved. Marie stood up and walked over to her. She picked up one mug and returned to her seat, leaving Calla to carry two mugs.

Calla sat to Marie's left and passed a mug to Cavin, who was sitting to Marie's right.

Cavin took the mug. "Thanks."

Marie took a sip of ale. "Oui, merci."

Cavin took a sip of ale and made a face. "How can you drink this?"

"Give it time. You'll find out." Calla took a sip of ale and turned her attention to the minstrels' performance. She didn't know any of the song lyrics, but she saw everyone was having a good time, and that made her happy.

 **CALLA**

After a few songs, Calla and Marie got refills, Cavin returned his mug to the bartender, and the three of them walked out of the tent to explore the rest of the fair.

They checked out the various merchants, selling their wares.

Finally, Calla noticed a familiar face and smiled. "Viviane!"

The raven-haired woman was sitting in a chair behind a table. She looked at Calla and Marie and smiled. "Girls! Hi!"

Calla looked at the items on the table. "What are you selling?"

"Mostly homemade pastries."

Marie grinned. "Do you have any cheesecake?"

"No, but I have this." Viviane held up a small chocolate cake.

Marie stared at it. "What is it?"

Viviane grinned. "It's a happy bit of randomness. I had to use up some ingredients, so I put butter, sugar, flour, eggs, and chocolate in a pottery cup and baked it in a new oven that I'd just bought. I call it a cupcake."

Marie smiled. "I'll try one."

Calla smiled. "Me, too."

Cavin cleared his throat.

Calla gestured at Cavin. "Oh, uh, this is our friend, Cavin. Cavin, this is our friend, Viviane. She's my relative."

Viviane smiled. "So it _is_ true."

Calla nodded. "I'm a direct descendant of Morgana Pendragon."

"Cool. If you ever wanna learn more about Avalon, feel free to visit."

Calla smiled. "I will, thanks."

Cavin smiled. "I'd like a cupcake, too."

"How much do we owe you?" Calla asked.

"Six coppers."

Calla took out her money pouch and paid her. Calla, Marie, and Cavin each picked up a cupcake and started eating them.

Calla grinned. "These are delightful!"

Viviane smiled. "Thanks. I'm happy that you like them. Can I interest you in any firewood?"

"Firewood?" Calla asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Two coppers per log." Viviane gestured at the large stack behind her. "I've come into a lot of wood recently." She stared pointedly at Calla and Marie.

Calla realized what she was getting at. "Yeeeaaah, sorry, we probably should've helped you chop that up."

Viviane smiled and waved a hand in dismissal. "No worries. It gives me something to do. There's only so much tending of my garden to be done. Anyway, want some?"

"Um, actually, I have no idea if we need any. I'll let you know." Calla waved. "See ya."

Marie and Cavin waved as well. The three friends walked around to look at the rest of the merchants while finishing their cupcakes.

Marie pointed. "What's going on there?"

They sat on a bench and watched as an amateur sword-fighting competition was about to begin. There was a circle marked with stones on the ground. If a participant stepped out of the circle during the sword fight, she or he lost the match. The competition was a single-round elimination.

Marie looked at Calla. "Do you wish to enter, Calla?"

Calla smiled in amusement. "It wouldn't be fair. However, _you_ could enter."

Marie became nervous. "Oh, I'm not skilled enough yet."

"Neither are most of the people here, I'd wager. C'mon, it'll be fun." Calla pointed at a sign. "Besides, there's a prize of a hundred sovereigns for beating their 'champion'."

"Oh, what would I need that for?" Marie asked. "It's like a copper to me."

"Well, _I_ could use the money." Cavin stood up.

Calla grinned. "That's the spirit, Cavin!"

Cavin marched over to the registration area. He paid the entrance fee, had his name written down, and waited to be called. Most of the participants were indeed amateurs, but a large, muscular man with short black hair and a thick mustache and beard was fairly good and won every match that he was in.

"Cavin, page of Dunwyn!"

"Wooo, go, Cavin! You can do it!" Calla cheered.

"Beat them until they are non-living!" Marie called.

Calla looked at her in confusion for a moment, and then she smiled. "Do you mean 'Knock 'em, dead?'"

Marie looked at her. "Is that not what I just said?"

Cavin started to walk into the circle. Suddenly, two people carried a boy, the unfortunate loser of the previous match, out of the circle.

"My legs. Oh, God, I can't feel my legs."

Cavin turned around in fright and tried to back out of the match, but Calla smiled sweetly and shoved him into the circle.

Cavin turned, faced his opponent, and drew his sword. His skill was enough that he managed to win round after round as Calla and Marie cheered him on.

Finally, it was time for the last round. Cavin was to face their champion - the large man.

The man stared down at Cavin and grinned. "This'll be fun."

Cavin gulped.

It wasn't even close. The champion was brutal. Soon, Cavin was lying on the ground, and his opponent towered over him, pointing his sword at his neck.

"Do you yield?" the champion asked.

"Yes!"

The champion withdrew his sword from Cavin's neck and stepped back. He didn't help him up. Cavin stood up on his own. The man kicked Cavin, knocking him to the ground again.

"Whoops!" the man taunted. "Clumsy me!"

Calla grew furious. Marie watched helplessly. The crowd laughed at Cavin. He struggled to get to his feet again, and again the man kicked him to the ground.

Calla stood up. "Leave him alone, jackass!"

He looked at Calla in amusement. "Oh-ho-ho! Hey, runt, is your girlfriend coming to your rescue?!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Calla yelled. "But I am his friend." She fingered the hilt of her sword. "And you've really pissed me off. You're a bully. I hate bullies."

The man grinned. "There's no need to call me names."

Calla drew her sword. "And there's no need for you to be a poor winner. I hereby challenge you. Winner takes all."

"Heh. Why would I do that? I've already won."

Calla walked toward him. "Are you scared that you'll lose?"

"No, of course not!"

Calla entered the circle. "Then what have you got to lose?"

"Nothing! It'd just be a waste of my time, that's all!"

Calla got very close to him and looked up into his face. "Bock, bock-bock-bock-bock."

"All right, you're on, bitch!"

Calla smiled and backed up. She looked and saw Marie helping Cavin over to their bench. Then she faced the champion and raised her sword. "Begin."

He came at her. Calla kept up her guard, countering each of his moves. She hated to admit it to even herself, but he was good. His attacks were relentless. She couldn't find an opening, so she had to settle on blocking for the time being. She hoped he would wear himself down.

It was Calla, however, who started feeling worn down. She began sweating. She usually didn't get this much of a workout even at her engineering job. Finally, however, the man's strength started noticeably decreasing. His attacks became sloppy. Calla kept up her blocking and eventually chanced knocking the sword out of his hand.

She succeeded.

Calla pointed her sword at his neck. "Do you yield?"

He stared at her in anger and frustration. Finally, he sighed. "I yield."

Calla sheathed her sword. "The money."

He took out a money pouch and tossed it to her. She caught it, opened it, and counted the money. Then she smiled sweetly at him, turned, and left the circle.

Cavin grinned. "That was awesome."

"It was my entire training for the next week, thank you. How are you feeling?" Calla asked.

"I'm all right."

Marie and Cavin stood up.

"What do you want to do now?" Marie asked.

Calla suddenly smelled something, and her mouth watered. It was the smell of delicious food cooking.

"How about lunch?" Calla suggested.

 **CALLA**

Calla, Marie, and Cavin sat down at a picnic table. They each had a plate with smoked sausages and a grilled steak. They also had mugs filled with lemonade.

"So I think there's an archery competition coming up." Calla cut a piece off her steak and stuck it in her mouth. "We can watch that."

Marie cut a piece off one of her sausages and stuck it in her mouth. "There's also an amateur joust. That ought to be good for some laughs."

"When do the day's events end?" Cavin asked.

Calla looked at him. "I don't know. Why?"

"Well, we need to get back to the castle before the drawbridge goes up."

"Oh, we're not going back to the castle."

Cavin stared at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Calla grinned. "We're gonna spend the night in the tavern, just like any commoners."

Cavin and Marie looked at each other in uncertainty.

 **CALLA**

After lunch, they attended the archery competition and the joust. Calla resisted the urge to sign up and participate in each. She had won more than enough money - money that she didn't need - and was trying to decide what to do with it.

At twilight, torches were lit to provide illumination. Calla, Marie, Cavin, and Viviane ate smoked sausages while watching fire performers. There was juggling, baton twirling, fire breathing, and fire eating. Calla, Marie, and Cavin were amazed - Viviane less so, but she still applauded appreciatively.

After the performance was over, they stood up and walked over to a barrel, where they were provided water to wash their hands.

Viviane looked at her friends. "Well, I'm heading home for the night."

"How did your sales go?" Calla asked her.

"I sold most everything. I've got some firewood left over. I'll bring it back tomorrow along with a fresh batch. I might even stay up a bit late and bake some more pastries."

"Okay. Good night."

Cavin smiled. "Good night."

Marie smiled. "Bonne nuit. Dors bien. Fais de beaux rêves."

Calla, Marie, and Cavin went over to their horses, untethered them, and took them to a stall to feed them and lodge them for the night.

Then they headed for the tavern. The warm glow of lit torches could be seen through the windows. Raucous laughter could be heard from within.

Calla opened the door and let Marie and Cavin walk in, and then she followed, letting the door close behind her.

The place was packed. Every chair and stool was taken. Some people sat on crates. Others had to stand.

Calla, Marie, and Cavin slowly made their way through the crowd. They approached the counter.

The bartender, a portly man with short black hair and a thick mustache, looked at them. "What'll it be?"

Calla smiled. "We'd like a room for the night."

"Well, there's the common room, but...I wouldn't wanna go in there."

Calla, Marie, and Cavin exchanged glances.

"I've got one private room left. One silver, and it's yours."

Marie looked at him. "Excusez-moi. I must confer with my associates."

Calla frowned. Marie yanked her and Cavin away from the bar and pulled them some distance away.

Calla shook free of Marie. "What's this about?!"

"I need clarification regarding our room options."

Calla smiled. "A private room has a bed - and a lock sometimes. The common room is cheaper. You pay, and then you go in there and just stretch out on the floor."

Marie shuddered. "Pay for the private room!"

Cavin gave Marie a demented smile. "Aw, Marie, where's your sense of adventure? Don't you wanna catch lice?"

Calla walked back over to the counter, took out her money pouch, withdrew a silver coin, and paid the bartender. He led the three of them upstairs.

They went down a short hallway, and the bartender unlocked a door with a key from his keyring. Calla, Marie, and Cavin entered the room. The bartender closed the door. Calla locked it.

The three of them looked around the room, which was very sparsely furnished. There was one bed near the window, there was a table with a bowl of water, and there was a chair.

Marie frowned and folded her arms. "Hmph! This is not worth one silver!"

Calla looked at her. "I agree, but commoners have to deal with these kinds of situations all of the time. Think of it as part of our learning experience."

They walked over to the bed.

Marie shook her head. "I do not think there's room for all three of us."

"Should we draw straws to decide who gets it?" Calla suggested.

Cavin smiled. "No need, Your Highnesses. The bed is yours."

Calla smiled. "Thank you, Cavin."

Marie smiled. "Oui, merci, Cavin."

Cavin walked over to the center of the room and lay down on the floor.

Marie and Calla kicked off their shoes and got into bed. They soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 **CALLA**

Calla woke up and opened her eyes. She looked to her left. Marie's right arm was draped over her chest. Marie was still asleep. Calla considered waking her.

Before she could, though, Marie slowly began to awaken. She moaned softly. "Calla, you really must shave your legs."

"Huh?" Calla asked, confused.

"They're all hairy. I can feel it."

"Marie, I'm not touching you."

Marie's eyes snapped open. "Then who is?!" She sat bolt upright.

Calla threw down the bed cover and sheet. Two rats were crawling on Marie's right foot. Marie jumped out of bed, kicking the rats off her. Calla jumped out of bed as well. The two princesses slipped their feet into their shoes and ran to the door.

Cavin woke up and opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, he found himself face to face with four little eyes. He screamed, stood up, and swatted the rats away.

Calla unlocked the door, opened it, and ran out of the room. Marie was right behind her, and Cavin followed.

 **CALLA**

Calla, Marie, and Cavin went down to the stable and fed their horses. Calla paid to have them lodged a while longer. Then they went to the fair. They smelled food and bought a stack of pancakes each for breakfast. As they ate, they listened to some minstrels performing music and to a bard's tales.

"Do you know what's coming up?" Cavin asked as he finished his pancakes.

"I think there's a magicians' act coming up." Calla stuck a piece of pancake into her mouth.

Marie swallowed her last piece of pancake. "Well, I cannot stay much longer. Papa and I must depart after lunch if we are to be home before nightfall."

At that, Calla felt a sudden pang of sadness.

Suddenly, two tall, cloaked figures entered the open area that the minstrels and bard had just vacated. They set up a table, on which they set various items.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, prepare to be amazed!" one of the figures, a man, announced.

Calla frowned in suspicion. "I know that voice."

Marie and Cavin looked at her.

Calla looked at Cavin. "Cavin, get ready to fight."

"What's the matter, Calla?" Cavin asked.

Calla didn't answer him. She stared at the two "magicians" in front of her.

"From distant lands comes the forgotten magic of the ancients!" the other figure, a woman, announced, making wild hand gestures.

Calla's eyes squinted. "She, too, sounds familiar."

The three friends stared intensely at the cloaked figures.

The woman picked up a crystal ball. "Behold, this crystal can see into the future. Gaze into it, if you dare, and you will see your destiny!"

Calla folded her arms over her chest. "I'll bet. Don't look."

She and Marie faced each other.

There was a sudden flash of light. Calla and Marie barely saw it. Then they looked around and noticed the people around them were sitting perfectly still and had dull, lifeless expressions on their faces.

Calla remained silent and tried to avoid making any sudden movements. She carefully grasped the hilt of her sword and waited to see what the figures would do.

The man threw back his hood and laughed. "It worked! You are a genius, my dear!"

Just as Calla had suspected, it was Duke Igthorn.

The woman threw back her hood. "Yes, yes, I know. Let's get on with it and rob these fools before the enchantment wears off."

Again, just as Calla had suspected, it was Lady Bane.

"Toadwart!" Igthorn called. "Where is that useless ogre?"

"Coming, Your Dukiness!" Toadie ran over with a large sack.

"Well, start collecting their valuables, you nitwit!" Igthorn ordered. "Money! Jewels!"

Toadie saluted. "Right away, Dukey!"

Between the three of them, Igthorn, Bane, and Toadie managed to collect a large amount.

Calla looked at Marie. "Stay absolutely still."

Marie complied, save for a wink.

Calla looked at Cavin. "Now, Cavin."

Cavin made no move.

"Cavin?" Calla studied his face. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. 'Don't look' wasn't a suggestion, y'know."

Soon, Toadie made his way over to them. He reached out to search Calla. Calla swiftly grabbed him by the wrist, stood up, and slammed him to the ground. Toadie cried out. Igthorn and Bane looked in his direction.

"You!" Igthorn exclaimed upon seeing Calla.

Calla smiled. "Surprise, Puke Pigthorn!"

Bane held up her crystal. "Let's see how well you do against _this_ , Princess!"

"Better yet, let's see how well _you_ do against _me_!"

Calla looked. Viviane was approaching them. She had her hands raised, fingers pointing forward.

"Viviane, be careful!" Calla yelled. "That crystal is magic!"

"No, it isn't; it's only as good as the person wielding it." Viviane stood directly in front of Bane. "I'll handle this second-rate sorceress. You handle Ugly Mustache Man."

"Hey!" Igthorn exclaimed, offended.

Calla stood up, drew her sword, and ran charging at Igthorn. He threw off his cloak and drew his sword. Calla moved to strike, and he blocked her attack.

Igthorn smiled sleazily at Calla. "If you were a prince, I might be more worried - but not nearly as aroused."

Calla was disgusted. "Another remark like that, and I'll make certain that you're never aroused again!"

Marie watched the two battles unfolding before her, nervous for her friends' safety. Viviane seemed to be handling herself well enough against Bane, countering fire with water. However, Calla, Marie was forced to admit to herself, was wearing herself down. Marie wished she had some Gummi Berry Juice on her.

Suddenly, Viviane cast a gust of wind at Bane, knocking the crystal ball out of her hand. It fell to the ground. Marie saw her chance to do something. She stood up, picked up a nearby rock, ran over to the crystal, and smashed it.

"No!" Bane exclaimed.

Suddenly, the enchantment wore off on everyone. Calla didn't notice, having her hands full with Igthorn.

Bane grabbed hold of Marie and raised her to eye level. "You'll pay for that, you little bitch!"

Marie bit Bane's nose. Bane cried in pain, dropping her. Marie stomped on her left foot.

Calla was still locked in her battle with Igthorn. Suddenly, he performed a cheap move, kicking her to the ground. Calla fell on her ass with a grunt.

Igthorn raised his sword, preparing to strike. "Don't worry, Princess, your daddy will be joining you shortly."

Marie gasped, ran over, and threw herself in front of Calla. She stretched out her arms and stared up at Igthorn defiantly. "You will _not_ harm her!"

"Who the hell are _you_?" Igthorn asked. "Oh, well, no matter."

Just as he was about to strike, Cavin came out of nowhere and tackled him. Calla used the distraction to stand up. Marie quickly got out of the way. Calla swung her sword, cutting Igthorn across his right cheek.

Igthorn cried out in pain, putting a hand to his cheek. "You'll pay for that!"

Calla pointed her sword at his chest. "I doubt you have a heart, but I suggest, if you wish to hold on to whatever's keeping you alive, you turn and leave... _now_."

Igthorn gritted his teeth. "This isn't over. Not by a longshot."

He turned and ran, and Bane followed him.

Calla looked at Marie, Cavin, and Viviane. "Thank you all, friends."

They smiled at her.

Suddenly, cheers and applause erupted from the peasants.

Calla looked around. "Where's Toadie? I need to give everyone their belongings back."

Cavin pointed. "Um, well..."

Calla looked. Toadie had joined Igthorn and Bane and was running with the sack slung over his left shoulder.

Calla frowned. "Damn it."

"What now?" Marie asked.

Calla thought for a moment, and then she remembered her winnings from yesterday. She took out the money pouch.

 **CALLA**

As the peasants lined up to each receive a sovereign from Calla, she, Marie, Viviane, and Cavin filled each other in on the specifics of the battles.

Marie smiled. "Viviane has some impressive magic, Calla."

Calla smiled. "I wish I could have seen it."

Viviane smiled at Calla. "If you wish to learn, stop by for lessons during your patrols."

"I can learn to use magic?" Calla asked in surprise.

"Of course. You're a priestess of Avalon."

"Okay, I will, thanks." Calla looked at Marie. "Oh, and thank you, Marie, for destroying the crystal and for, well, for being willing to lay down your life for me."

"Oh, it wasn't such a big deal. I do that kind of thing all of the time."

Calla knew that wasn't true but didn't care at the moment. She was on the verge of tears, the image of Marie defiantly shielding her forever burned into her mind and heart. "Just take the compliment." She looked at Cavin. "And thank you for saving our lives, Cavin."

Marie smiled. "Oui, merci, Cavin."

Cavin smiled and bowed. "An honor to serve you, Your Highnesses."

Calla turned the money pouch upside-down and shook it. "Well, I guess that's all of it."

Marie looked at her. "We should get back to the castle, so I can have a good lunch before I have to leave."

Again, Calla felt a pang of sadness. She nodded.

 **CALLA**

Marie laughed. "Cavin was what?!"

"He was stuck in the tree, and he was paralyzed with fear." Calla took a sip of her wine. "So I used a rope to swing over to the tree, grabbed him, and swung back to the ledge. His legs were shaking so hard that he could barely walk afterwards."

The girls and their fathers had a laugh over this.

Marie took a sip of her wine. "So did the cat ever get rescued?"

"Oh, yeah, I climbed the tree myself and got him down." Calla drank the rest of her wine and set her chalice down. "But Cavin was genuinely heroic today. He saved our lives."

Marie nodded. "Oui, I can attest to that."

Calla looked at her father. "It was behavior worthy of a squire, I'd say."

King Gregor considered that. "From your description, yes, I'd say so as well."

"What do you plan to do about Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane, King Gregor?" King Jean-Claude asked.

Gregor stroked his beard. "Keep up our patrols. Stay on the defensive for now. If the two of them - as well as their army of ogres - are based in her castle, it will be heavily defended with magic. We cannot hope to go on the offensive against them."

"Father, I've been in Lady Bane's castle! I'm sure I could get in there!" Calla offered.

Gregor stared at her. "And do what, exactly? What's your plan?"

Calla hadn't considered that. "Um, magic?"

Gregor rolled his eyes. "You are not to go near her castle. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father."

Jean-Claude looked at his daughter. "Marie, after lunch, make sure that you're packed. We need to leave soon, if we are to reach home before nightfall."

Marie felt sad. "Oui, Papa."

Calla looked at her father. "Father, I offer to officially escort our guests to their ship."

Gregor could see the tears welling up in his daughter's eyes. "Granted."

 **CALLA**

Calla, Marie, and Jean-Claude exited the royal carriage and walked out onto the dock. Jean-Claude's crew was getting his ship ready for departure. Gar and Roland unloaded their luggage from the carriage and took it onto the ship.

Jean-Claude headed for the ship, briefly looking at Marie. "Don't be long."

Calla and Marie faced each other. They could see sadness in each other's eyes. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

"Thank you for coming, Marie. It's meant so much to me."

"It was my pleasure, Calla. Maybe you can come and visit me in Faitgagner sometime."

Calla choked back tears. "I'll try."

"Well, I guess I'll see you sometime." Marie started to turn toward the ship.

Suddenly, Calla threw her arms around Marie and pulled her into a big hug. She lay her head on Marie's right shoulder. "Bon voyage, mon ami."

Marie was suddenly overcome with emotion and was on the verge of tears. She hugged Calla tightly. "Merci beaucoup, mon ami."

The two of them just stood there in silence for a while, embracing each other.

Finally, reluctantly, Marie let go of Calla. "I must go."

Calla didn't want Marie to go. She held onto her for a moment longer. Finally, however, she released her.

Marie turned and walked up the gangplank, which was pulled up after she was on board. Marie leaned against the railing and looked down at Calla. Calla's eyes met Marie's. They stared at each other in sadness. The anchor was raised. A crew member blew a horn, signaling the ship's departure. As the ship moved away from the pier, Calla completely lost her composure and started openly sobbing. She stared at the departing ship until it was no longer visible.

Calla sniffed, tears streaming down her face. "Au revoir, Marie."

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Changes

**All Hail Calla**

 **09**

 **Changes**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: Sorry for the delays. I have to divide my time between Real Life, my original fiction, my other fanfics, and other hobbies. Also, this chapter ending up getting way longer than I expected before I even got to what was supposed to be the main storyline, so I'm going to continue it in the next chapter. That way, this chapter doesn't get overly long, and I'm not short-changing the story, the subject of which requires more space.

There are references to various episodes in this story. During breakfast, Calla makes a joking reference to her father's engagement to Marzipan in "Eye of the Beholder". The tavern located within the castle walls was seen in "The Crimson Avenger Strikes Again" and the non-Calla episode, "He Who Laughs Last". Cavin's grandfather, Sir Gawain, was seen in the non-Calla episodes, "Over The River And Through The Trolls" and "He Who Laughs Last". Gregor refers to the final test in "Girl's Knight Out".

Writing times for this story: Thursday, March 28, 2019, 7:22 PM - 8:31 PM; Friday, April 12, 2019, 10:55 PM - 11:40 PM; Thursday, April 25, 2019, 4:19 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:59 PM - 9:41 PM; Monday, April 29, 2019, 8:57 PM - 9:23 PM, 10:19 PM - 10:30 PM; Tuesday, April 30, 2019, 9:00 PM - 10:19 PM; Monday, May 6, 2019, 9:10 AM - 10:06 AM, 10:38 AM - 12:10 PM; Tuesday, May 7, 2019, 9:40 PM - 10:16 PM; Friday, May 10, 2019, 9:51 PM - 10:29 PM; Saturday, May 11, 2019, 10:37 PM - 11:07 PM; Monday, May 20, 2019, 9:19 PM - 10:23 PM; Monday, June 3, 2019, 9:29 AM - 10:04 PM; Tuesday, June 4, 2019, 7:32 PM - 8:10 PM; Friday, June 14, 2019, 8:00 PM - 10:08 PM; Sunday, June 23, 2019, 9:00 PM - 9:52 PM; Tuesday, July 2, 2019, 3:19 PM - 4:02 PM, 9:12 PM - 9:57 PM; Tuesday, July 9, 2019, 9:00 PM - 9:57 PM; Wednesday, July 10, 2019, 4:04 PM - 6:29 PM, 7:28 PM - 10:10 PM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story.

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

The morning after Marie left, Calla woke up as usual and got dressed. She went down to the dining hall to have breakfast with her father. A breakfast of pancakes and orange juice was already set on the table.

"Hello, Father."

Gregor smiled. "Ah, Calla, good. Have a seat. I have something to tell you."

Calla sat in her chair. "You're not getting married, I hope."

"Oh, heavens no. I wanted to let you know, as of today, you will no longer be tutored."

Calla was surprised. "Why's that?"

"Well, I had a discussion with your tutor, and we both agree you've done very well. After a decade of tutoring, there's really not much more for you to learn. If you wish to study more specialized subjects, you are free to arrange that for yourself. Instead, you'll spend more of your time on the engineering crew." Gregor set his fork down. "Speaking of which..."

Calla squinted her eyes. "Yes?"

"Sir Percival pulled a muscle in his leg last night. The doctor says it was pretty nasty, and he'll be laid up for at least a few days, if not more. You'll have to take over the engineering team for the duration."

Calla took a sip of her orange juice. "Understood."

"Sir Percival has given me his paperwork with his schedule of tests and list of necessary repairs. I'll pass those along to you at the morning meeting."

Calla swallowed a piece of pancake. "Okay."

 **CALLA**

Calla was sitting at the round table with the other knights - minus Sir Percival - and her father.

"Sir Percival suffered an injury last night and will be laid up for the foreseeable future. Dame Calla will be taking over the engineering department for the time being. Dame Calla, here is the required paperwork." Gregor pushed the papers to her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Calla took the papers and read them silently.

"Sir Tuxford and Sir Duncan, you will lead today's patrols."

Sir Duncan, a large man with medium-length black hair and a goatee, frowned. "Sire, perhaps we should go after Igthorn and Bane-"

"Out of the question. They have magic. We don't."

Duncan scowled but said no more.

Calla came across something and gasped.

Gregor looked at her. "What is it?"

Calla looked at him. "We're exhuming my sister's body?"

"Yes, for transfer to the official royal crypt, which will take place tomorrow at noon. The morning meeting will cover the details. All work will be delayed until after the funeral." Gregor could see the look of distress on Calla's face. "You don't have to perform the task yourself, if it makes you feel uncomfortable. You're in charge now. You can delegate the task."

Calla nodded, still a bit weirded out.

 **CALLA**

Calla led a handful of squires down to the secret room where her sister's tomb was located. She watched in silence as the lock was broken, the chain was removed, and the heavy stone door was pulled open. The squires entered the tomb.

Calla waited in nervous apprehension. The room was warm, and the air felt heavy. She wanted to get this over with and get out of here.

She heard a large piece of stone being removed and set down: the cover of the outer casket. Then came some grunts. Finally, the squires exited the tomb, carefully carrying the simple wooden casket. They set it on the floor.

"Would you like to see the body, Your Highness?" one of the squires asked.

Calla frowned angrily at him. " _What_ body? At this point, it's just a bunch of bones covered by some musty old clothes."

The squire bowed. "My apologies, Your Highness."

"Forget it." Calla looked around at the empty room. "So undignified. Let's get her out of here. She is to lie in state in the throne room."

 **CALLA**

After the casket was brought to the throne room, four knights were summoned to keep vigil, and the populace was admitted to come and pay their respects. Calla and the squires returned to work.

By late afternoon, Calla had had enough. She was looking forward to unwinding after the afternoon meeting. She was making her way toward an entrance into the castle.

"Hey, Calla."

Calla turned to her right and looked. "Oh, hey, Cavin."

"I heard you were put in charge of the engineering crew. Congrats."

"It's just temporary."

"So how is it?"

Calla groaned. "Exhausting. It's draining work on its own, but to supervise a team of squires and pages on top of that..." Calla shook her head. "I don't know how Sir Percival does it."

"So you don't like it?" Cavin asked.

Calla shrugged and smiled. "It's fine, and it's kinda fun telling people what to do."

Cavin apparently didn't have anything to say to that - or at least kept it to himself.

"So how'd your first day of squirehood go?" Calla asked.

"It was pretty good. I went out on patrol to a nearby village. Didn't see any action, though."

Calla gave him a teasing smile. "What kind of action were you _hoping_ to see?"

Cavin stared at her, clueless. "What do you mean?"

Calla rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Anyway, I'm going on patrol tomorrow around noon, after we knock out some of the more complex tasks. I figure I'll stop by Viviane's and start learning about Avalon and what it means to be a priestess."

"Is your father okay with that?" Cavin asked her.

"Father gave me permission to pursue the learning of specialized subjects. He also seems to be okay with Viviane, judging by his reaction - or lack thereof - to that part of my account yesterday. Furthermore, he knows I like the fact that I'm a priestess of Avalon - a fact that he told me himself." Calla smiled. "Therefore, he's okay with me learning this stuff from Viviane."

Cavin looked at her doubtfully. "I'm sure there's logic in there somewhere."

Calla briefly stuck out her tongue at him. "Anyway, after the meeting, I'm gonna drop by the tavern for an ale. Care to join me?"

"Thanks, but I gotta eat dinner and get to bed early. Tomorrow, I'm training some new pages."

"Okay, well, good night."

"Good night."

 **CALLA**

The afternoon meeting was uneventful. Calla reported on the various tasks that had been completed on that day and what was to be completed tomorrow. Her father and some of the other knights brought additional needed repairs to her attention, and she added them to her list.

After the meeting let out, Calla went to the tavern that was housed within the castle walls. Upon entering the building, Calla walked over to the bar and sat on a stool.

The bartender looked at her. "What can I get for you, Your Highness?"

"A pint of ale, please."

"Warm or chilled?"

"Chilled."

The bartender got a clean glass mug out of an ice chest and filled it with ale from a particular tap. Calla guessed the ale was probably watered down but didn't particularly care. She was hot and thirsty.

The bartender set the mug on the counter. "Three coppers."

Calla took out her money pouch, took out three coppers, set them on the counter, and put away her pouch. She picked up her mug and pressed it against her face, cooling her forehead, nose, and mouth. Then she took a few gulps of the ale, which felt so soothing and delicious to her after such a long, hot day.

"What a special occasion! Her Highness has decided to grace us with her presence!"

Calla turned and looked. The comment had come from Sir Duncan, who was sitting at a nearby table with Sir Tuxford.

Calla frowned. "Actually, I'm here as one of you today."

"Yes,...you _are_."

Duncan's comments got a few laughs from the patrons. Calla was well aware that her shirt and trousers were soaked through with sweat, and her hair was in disarray. She smiled and laughed. She couldn't care less.

"Well, perhaps you would like to engage in the tavern games like the rest of us."

"What do you have in mind?" Calla asked.

"Cards?" Duncan suggested.

"I've never played. I could fetch my chess board."

"That's too high-brow for Duncan!" one of the knights exclaimed.

Various patrons laughed. Duncan scowled. Calla casually gulped her ale, amused.

"Perhaps you'd like to wager on a cock fight?" Duncan suggested.

This time, Calla scowled. "How horrible! When I am Queen, such activities will be banned!"

Duncan scoffed. "That'll be the day."

Calla gulped down the rest of her ale and set the mug on the counter.

"What about arm wrestling?" Duncan suggested. "Think you can take me?"

"Under the right circumstances." Calla was, of course, thinking of Gummiberry juice. "Not today, though." She stood up and headed for the door.

"What, that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Duncan asked. "Afraid to take me on?"

Calla looked at him. "I have nothing to prove to you. We did the same training. We passed the same tests. We are equals." She resumed heading for the door.

"Of course, Dame Calla. It's not like an alleged master archer such as yourself needs to prove she can beat me at, say, darts."

Duncan stood up, walked to the center of the room, picked up a dart, and threw it at a dartboard. It hit the bullseye. Various patrons clapped for him. Duncan made a show of bowing to them.

Calla paused and noticed a dagger stuck in one of the tables. She briefly contemplated what sort of incident occurred here that a dagger would end up piercing a table, but she quickly decided it didn't matter. She picked up the dagger, turned, and threw it at the dartboard from clear across the room. It split Duncan's dart in two and lodged itself into the dartboard. Hollers and cheers went up from the patrons, and they applauded Calla.

Duncan returned to his chair, glowering.

Sir Tuxford laughed. "The master archer sure showed you, eh, Duncan?"

"Bah!" Duncan retorted.

Calla turned and left the tavern without comment.

 **CALLA**

The next day, the details and logistics of the funeral were worked out at the morning meeting. After that, Calla went to the throne room to observe the long line of people that were still there to pay their respects to her sister. Some lay flowers near her coffin. Calla broke through the line and walked up to Sir Gawain, who appeared to be tiring.

"Sir Gawain, I suppose you're one of the few left in the court that actually knew my sister."

Gawain nodded. "Your father swore me to secrecy. She was a fine girl, Your Highness."

Calla nodded. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Oh, I'll be fine."

Calla smiled. "You're relieved. Get some rest before the funeral."

Gawain smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness." He sheathed his sword and walked away.

Calla took his place at the foot of the coffin, drew her sword, pointed it at the floor, lowered her head, and kept silent vigil over her sister's body.

 **CALLA**

After the rest of the allowed crowd walked passed the coffin, it was carried in a procession to St. Mary's Church. Calla and her father were two of the pallbearers. They set the coffin down in front of the altar and then took their seats in the front row.

The priest conducted the funeral Mass. Calla listened but didn't feel any emotion at the words, save being weirded out whenever her sister's same - _her_ name - was mentioned.

After the Mass, the coffin was carried in a procession to the royal crypt below the castle. Gregor, Calla, and some other knights lowered the coffin into the vault. The priest sprinkled holy water on the coffin. Then Gregor and Calla each grabbed a handful of red earth from a silver bowl and dropped it on the coffin. Then they watched as the elder Calla was buried.

When they emerged from the crypt, they went out into the courtyard.

The priest looked at Calla and bowed. "Your Highness, my apologies for doubting you earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

He looked up at her. "I would be honored to baptize you."

Calla felt uncomfortable. "That's really not necessary."

"It certainly _is_."

Calla's facial features hardened into a stern look. "I must decline."

"For what possible reason?"

"That's none of your business."

"Calla!" Gregor exclaimed in shock. He looked at the priest with a pained expression. "My apologies, Father. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Calla looked at her father. "It's a private matter. I will not be baptized. I make no apologies for it. The matter is closed."

Gregor stared at her for a while. Finally, he sighed. "It's your choice."

Calla turned and walked away without comment.

 **CALLA**

As the weeks passed, and summer dragged on, Calla grew in strength and stature. The backbreaking work wore her down but also built her up, toning her body and giving her some muscle, and a growth spurt also took hold within her. Calla soon was as tall as Unwin. Her old clothes no longer fit, so she donated them to a charity in a nearby village, but she refused to stand still and be fitted for dresses, instead purchasing shirts, trousers, and shoes from a local vendor in the courtyard. Calla's breasts grew, and her voice deepened somewhat. That wasn't the only change that was occurring, but she could think of only one person that she could talk with about it.

One morning, when it was her turn to go out on patrol, Calla led her team in doing some of the most involved tasks on her list. She then delegated authority to some squires to oversee the more mundane tasks. Then she went to the stable to get Morgana and rode out to the forest.

She passed through Gummi Glen and saw the familiar tree, under which was the Gummis' former home, now sealed up. A pang of sadness hit Calla as she realized things had changed so much from what she had known for the past few years.

She continued through the forest and eventually came to the glen that included the lake and Viviane's house. She dismounted Morgana, tethered her to a tree, and fed her carrots. She went and knocked on the door.

There was no response for a while, even though this was close to their usual meeting time.

"How long does it take to put on a robe?" Calla asked herself. Then she realized Viviane might be occupied. She silently debated whether to interrupt her or not. "Viviane, it's Calla!"

"Just a minute!" Viviane called, sounding perhaps somewhat angry.

After a while longer, the door opened. Viviane was standing there, completely disheveled. She was sweating. Her hair was a mess. She had put on a sleeveless shirt and a pair of very short trousers. She was barefoot.

Calla smiled slyly, a bit overwhelmed by the sight. "Why, hello."

Viviane stepped aside. "You're early."

"Obviously." Calla walked into Viviane's house.

Viviane closed and locked the door. She started preparing the table. She lit a candle. She filled a cup with water. Calla picked it up.

"No, don't touch that."

Confused, Calla put the cup back on the table.

"This is part of today's lesson."

Calla looked around the room. She noticed an oven, sitting neat Viviane's altar, and guessed it was a portable model for use outside, which made sense to her.

Archie walked by and rubbed against Calla's legs.

Calla looked down and smiled. "Hello, Archie."

"Meow!"

"Yes, meow." Calla crouched down and pet Archie. "Meow, meow, meow." She scratched Archie between his ears.

"Meow!" Archie started purring in delight.

"Give him these."

Calla looked and took the pieces of cooked chicken that Viviane was offering. She offered them to Archie. Archie took his time but eventually ate all of it. Then he walked over, hopped up onto Viviane's bed, and took a nap. Calla stood up.

Viviane sat down at the table. Calla sat opposite her.

"Okay, today, we're going to cover elemental manipulation."

"You think I'm ready for that?" Calla asked.

Viviane smiled. "We've done enough meditation. I think your mind has been sufficiently conditioned. I am going to manipulate the flame on this candle to burn faster than normal. At the same time, I want you to focus on the water in the cup and try to make it rise. Then extinguish the flame."

"Okay. Before we do that, though, there's something that I'd like to discuss with you." Calla paused briefly. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh?"

"Well, lately, I've been having to, um, 'take care of things' a lot. It's become kind of distracting. I've found myself looking for excuses to sneak up to my bedroom for-"

Viviane smiled in amusement and raised her left hand to silence Calla. "It's part of growing up. We all go through it. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Calla felt relieved. "Thanks, but what about lost productivity?"

"How much time are you talking about?"

"An hour per day, and that's just during work."

"Um, well, yeah, that's a lot. Um, maybe try reciting one of the mantras that I taught you. It'll keep your mind focused."

"I'll try, thanks."

"Okay, now, concentrate on the water."

Calla stared into the cup. For a long time, nothing happened. Then Calla started noticing the water starting to rise, ever so slightly. She kept up her concentration. Meanwhile, the candle was melting at a rapid pace. Calla became frantic and lost her focus. Soon, the candle had burned almost completely. Suddenly, the flame spread to the table. Viviane picked up the cup and poured the water on the fire, extinguishing it.

Calla looked up apologetically at Viviane. "Sorry."

Viviane set down the cup. "Did _you_ do that?"

"You mean it wasn't you?" Calla asked.

Viviane stared at her for a moment. "Why would I set my own table on fire?"

Calla felt embarrassed. "Oh, yeah, true."

"Hmmmm, you manipulated fire...while concentrating on water. Interesting."

"What do you think it means?" Calla asked.

"It means you need more practice."

Calla frowned.

"But we'll leave that for another day. Let's talk about what it means to be a priestess."

"Yeah, may I make an observation about that?" Calla asked.

"Of course."

"You've been teaching me how to make various folk remedies and how to treat various aches and illnesses, because one of the duties of a priestess is to be a healer, and that's certainly good. You've also been teaching me how to perform various rituals, because another duty of a priestess is to lead the community in various rituals for one purpose or another. That's good, too. I've noticed, however, there's a lack of spiritual guidance and comfort."

Viviane frowned in confusion. "How is that an issue?"

"Well, from what you've told me, the religion of Avalon grew up alongside the various religions of old; in those days, clergy were not expected to offer counsel or a moral example to follow. The Way changed that; priests and other members of the clergy show interest in their followers' spiritual well-being; people have come to expect it. By not providing it, we can't possibly compete against the Way, which is quickly claiming all of the people."

"This isn't about competing with what's popular at the moment."

"But _shouldn't_ it be?" Calla asked her. "If people don't feel they can come to us with their spiritual and personal problems, what reason do they have to listen to anything that we have to say? If the Lady's priestesses don't seem to care about their spiritual needs, they'll abandon the Lady and seek the Way's male god and his male messenger; yes, even the women and girls."

Viviane thought about this in silence for a while. "Maybe you're right. How would you suggest we proceed?"

"Well, when we visit people to heal them or perform a ritual that people attend, we could offer to listen to their concerns and try to help them. Y'know, let them know they have people that they can talk to."

"Okay. I just hope they don't expect us to absolve them of their 'sins'."

Calla shook her head. "We won't make an claims of authority to do so, and we'll dissuade them of the notion, if they bring it up. It might lose the Lady some potential followers, but I've never been comfortable with the Way's basic premise that we're inherently sinful, but their priests can wipe away our sins, if we confess them."

Viviane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that _does_ sound pretty messed up."

Calla thought for a moment. "What kind of concept of sin do you have?"

Viviane shrugged. "We _don't_ , really. Obviously, stuff like murder and rape is wrong. We don't really have a set moral or legal code."

"Then maybe we should craft a statement, something that will clearly explain our belief on the matter for anyone that asks."

Viviane thought about it for a while. "'If it harms none, do as you will.'"

Calla thought about it. "But what constitutes 'harm'?"

"It should be obvious in most cases. In cases where it isn't, we can offer our opinion if asked."

Calla thought in silence for a moment. "Y'know, that seems rife for abuse by everyone involved."

"Well, if you think about it, so is the Way - as well as every _other_ religion."

"Yeah, true."

"We can only _warn against_ abuse; we can't _prevent_ it."

The two ladies sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, a thought appeared in Calla's mind.

"Inspiration!" Calla exclaimed, grinning and pounding her left fist on the table.

Viviane was startled. "Oh?"

" _Everyone_ is a priestess or a priest! _Everyone_ has the authority to perform rituals!" Calla proclaimed, though she knew not from where it came.

Viviane was skeptical. "Then what makes _us_ special?"

"Nothing!" Calla replied. "Isn't that bold?!"

"It's reckless. _That's_ something that's rife for abuse." Viviane stood up and started prancing around the room. "Tee-hee, look at me! I'm a priestess of Avalon! Pay me, and I'll do a love spell for you! And, hey, would you like to buy a vial of pixie dust while I'm here?! Only one silver! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Offer expires while you wait!"

Calla laughed. "Okay, you've made your point. Still, I think the idea has some merit. Each person is going to be practicing on her or his own most of the time, anyway. It'd mean so much to them to learn they have the authority to connect with the Goddess and with the entire universe and not be at the mercy of formal clergy. Avalon could be about self-empowerment and reclaiming your own power!"

Viviane stared at Calla, transfixed. Calla's face shone with a radiance that she'd never seen before. "I suppose so. However, we'll need to make absolutely clear that priestesses and priests of Avalon are not to collect money for any reason. We're expected to hold our own jobs within society - um, present company excluded, of course."

Calla smiled. "Oh, I have a job. Unlike the other knights, I don't get paid, though, since Father gives me a generous allowance. You do have a point, though. The work that we do should be for the benefit of the people, not to enrich ourselves."

Viviane nodded.

Calla stood up. "Well, I should get back to patrolling the forest, and I'm sure you'll wanna get back to doing...what you were doing."

"Oh, take one of these with you." Viviane walked over to a shelf and picked something up. She walked over to Calla and offered it to her.

Calla took it. It looked like a cupcake, but it was black.

Viviane smiled. "It's my latest creation: a chocolate cupcake."

Calla took a small bite. It tasted heavenly to her. She smiled and stared at the snack with love in her eyes. Her eyes watered as she meditated upon the sheer deliciousness of the chocolate cupcake. She took another bite.

Viviane laughed. "Enjoy."

Calla looked at her. "Same time tomorrow?"

Viviane nodded.

Calla turned and walked to the door. She unlocked it and walked outside.

 **CALLA**

That afternoon, Calla reported on the repair work done by her crew and the lack of any suspicious activity in the forest.

Gregor looked at his notes and then at Calla. "I'm afraid that it'll still be probably another week until Sir Percival is able to return to duty. I have received a request to repair and add onto the eastern wall in the coastal city of Waterforge in the east." He turned to address Cavin's grandfather. "Sir Gawain, is that economically feasible at this time?"

"Um, well, I'll have to look over the numbers, but I think so."

Gregor looked at his daughter. "Dame Calla, are you up to heading this project?"

"I believe so, Your Majesty. When would we be leaving?"

"In three days. Well, is there any other business that anyone wishes to bring up?"

No one said anything.

"Then the meeting is adjourned."

All of the knights stood up and started heading for the door.

"Calla, stay behind for a moment, would you?" Gregor requested.

Calla returned to her chair and sat down.

"I've been meaning to talk with you about something. It's not a conversation that I wish to have, and it might make you uncomfortable, but-"

"I'm growing up, Father."

"Yes, and that means-"

"I've been going through some changes, physically."

Gregor felt uncomfortable. "Uh, that's not-"

"I have nothing to hide. I'm not ashamed to admit it: I mas-"

Gregor covered his ears. "That's not what I wanted to talk with you about!"

Calla didn't know whether to feel amused or disappointed at her father's reaction. "Then what?"

Gregor removed his hands from his ears. "It's about your future. Calla, someday, you will be Queen of Dunwyn. You need to start thinking about potential suitors and...producing an heir."

Calla was surprised. "Father, I'm only sixteen!"

"Plenty of girls younger than you are married and have children already, and _they_ don't have the responsibility of continuing the royal bloodline."

Calla was disappointed and upset. "Father, I will not be Queen for a very long time."

"I'm not getting any younger. Besides, I'd like to see my grandchildren."

Calla felt sick at the thought of physically having a child; that wasn't the _only_ thought that was making her sick, but she felt she couldn't talk with her father about it.

"Would you at least be willing to court a knight or a squire?" Gregor suggested.

Calla didn't say anything. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

"Perhaps Sir Victor?" Gregor suggested. "I recall you being quite smitten with him."

"It was just a little crush. I'll pass."

"What about Cavin?" Gregor suggested. "You like him, don't you?"

Calla shrugged. "Well, at least Cavin isn't Unwin."

Gregor frowned. "Don't remind me of that coward. I should have knocked him down to page along with Gar and Roland, but he was the only one that even _tried_ standing up to me."

Calla still wasn't sure. "Father, I'm happy with myself for the time being. I love myself, and that's all that I need. Isn't that enough?"

"Just _try_ , Calla. Please?"

Calla sighed. "Very well, Father."

Gregor smiled. "Splendid. Invite Cavin to dinner tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Father."

 **CALLA**

The next day, after work, Calla went to find Cavin. She found him teaching some pages stick fighting and watched while keeping a distance.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Cavin tossed his stick to one of the pages. "Put these back in the armory."

The pages walked away. Calla noticed Cavin had gotten taller and more muscular as well, and his voice had deepened. She walked over to him and realized she was a good deal taller than him.

Cavin looked at her and smiled. "Hi, Calla."

"Hi, Cavin. How are the new pages coming along?"

Cavin raised his right hand to shoulder level and wobbled it. "Eh."

Calla laughed. "They'll get there. Give them time."

"We haven't seen much of each other lately."

"Yeah, well, we've both been busy, it seems."

"What brings you by?" Cavin asked.

"I was wondering..." Calla paused. "It's Father's idea, really. He suggested I invite you to dinner tonight."

Cavin was surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Calla paused in embarrassment. "He's playing matchmaker."

"Why?" Cavin asked.

"Why _else_ would a king try to pair off the heir to the throne with someone?"

Cavin thought about it for a moment, stumped.

"Babies!" Calla finally blurted in frustration.

Cavin blushed.

"Sorry, I realize this is a weird spot to put you in, but Father wants this."

"Well, I'm not gonna refuse; it'd be impolite." Cavin bowed. "I accept your gracious invitation."

Calla shrugged. "Okay. Meet us in the dining hall in two hours." Then she turned and walked away.

 **CALLA**

After the afternoon meeting, Calla had a servant draw a bath for her. After she bathed, she put on slightly more formal trousers, shoes, and a shirt. She had her hair braided. Then she headed down to the dining hall.

Her father was already sitting at the table. Calla sat to his right.

Gregor frowned at her. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"What? It's my third-best outfit."

Gregor's face twisted in confusion.

The two of them sat in silence, waiting. Calla casually sipped her water to pass the time.

"You did invite him, didn't you?" Gregor asked her.

"I did."

They waited a while longer. Finally, the door opened, and Cavin walked into the dining hall. He walked over to the table.

Cavin bowed. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

Calla noticed Cavin's slightly disheveled look and guessed he had trouble deciding which clothes to buy, because he was wearing a completely ridiculous, loud outfit that looked more like a jester's costume. She stifled a laugh.

"That's quite all right, my boy." Gregor gestured at the chair to his left. "Please have a seat."

Cavin sat down.

"Dinner will be served shortly."

Cavin nodded. "Very good, Your Majesty."

Gregor laughed, sensing his unease. "Don't be so stiff, my boy! Relax! Enjoy yourself!"

Cavin tried to relax.

Soon, the chef and his staff entered the dining hall. They set various dishes and silverware on the table. The chef also filled the three goblets with water. Then they left.

Cavin noticed something odd. "You don't have a plate or utensils, Your Majesty."

"Of course, I don't. I've already eaten." Gregor picked up his goblet and drank his water. He set the goblet back on the table and stood up. "Enjoy the meal. I apologize for the choice of beverage, but we've run out of wine, and I've heard you don't care for ale."

"That's quite all right, Your Majesty."

"Well, good night." Gregor walked away.

Calla frowned in displeasure and stared at his back as he left the dining hall.

"Is something wrong?" Cavin asked.

Calla had expected her father to dine with them. It was a shock to her that he would leave her alone with Cavin. She hadn't planned on this. She didn't say anything, however, and simply started helping herself to a steak and vegetables. Cavin did the same. They didn't say anything for a while.

"So how are things going with you?" Calla finally asked.

Cavin nodded. "Okay. You?"

Calla nodded. "Okay."

They fell silent again. Calla realized she really had nothing to talk with Cavin about.

"Anything exciting to tell me about squirehood?" Calla finally tried.

"Not really. I get to assign smaller tasks to the pages, but I have more responsibilities."

"Oh." Calla smiled. "Well, at least you don't have to shovel horse shit out of the stalls."

"Uh-huh."

Calla sighed in frustration and blew her bangs away from her eyes.

"How's your priestess training going?" Cavin asked.

"Pretty good. Viviane and I have been discussing things. Thank the Lady for her. I don't know who I'd talk to, now that Marie's gone back home."

Cavin felt a bit offended. "You have _me_."

"That's nice, but..." Calla left the sentence unfinished, unsure how to express her feelings.

They silently ate their meals for a while.

"So how many kids do you want?" Cavin finally asked.

"Cavin!" Calla exclaimed, surprised and a bit angry.

"What? It's a fair question."

"I think one would be sufficient." Calla paused for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know if I'd be that good of a parent."

"Oh?" Cavin asked, surprised.

Calla shrugged. "Just a feeling. Anyway, it's a long way off."

They resumed eating their meals in silence.

"This steak is so stringy. I'll probably be picking it out of my teeth all night."

Calla stared at Cavin, a bit grossed out.

 **CALLA**

"Thanks for walking me back to my room."

Calla smiled at Cavin. "No problem."

"I really enjoyed our date, Your Highness!" Cavin exclaimed loudly.

Calla frowned. "Could you say that a little louder, Cavin? I don't think they heard you in Agrabah."

"Sorry."

"Well, anyway, good night."

"Good night."

Calla quickly kissed Cavin on his right cheek and then turned and went back to her room.

 **CALLA**

The next day, in addition to the tasks around the castle, Calla started preparing for the trip. She had the needed supplies rounded up and stored in an unused room. On the following day, she chose her team from among her staff, handed out to-do lists for jobs around the castle to the squires, and supervised the loading of the supplies into wagons. After work was over, she ate, bathed, and packed clothes for the trip.

The next morning, she ate breakfast in her room, got dressed, and went to attend the morning meeting.

"Finally, let's wish Dame Calla a safe journey as she travels to Waterforge."

At the King's invitation, the other knights gave Calla various well-wishes.

"Dame Calla, if everything is in order, you may leave."

Calla stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Oh! One moment." Gregor dug through various documents until he came across an envelope. He picked it up and offered it to Calla. "Present this to Lord Biffa."

Calla took the envelope. It was affixed with the royal seal. Calla nodded and left the room.

She went down to the courtyard. She saw Cavin and walked over to him.

Cavin smiled. "Safe journey, Calla."

Calla smiled. "Thank you, Cavin. Take care of Morgana while I'm gone."

Cavin nodded.

Calla walked over to the royal carriage. A squire opened the door for her. Calla stepped inside. The squire closed the door. Calla sat down and checked her provisions. Then she knocked twice on the front of the carriage, signaling the driver to proceed.

The carriage went at a slow pace as they made their way through the courtyard. Her team, on horseback in front of and behind the carriage, pulled the wagons of supplies. They crossed the drawbridge, and then they picked up the pace as they headed east.

 **CALLA**

It was three days' travel to Waterforge. They arrived as the sun was setting on the third day. Calla saw the walls of the great city in the distance. Waterforge was an important shipping hub, and it was the most populous city in Dunwyn.

After credentials were presented, the main gate was opened, and the caravan proceeded into the city. It went to Lord Biffa's manor.

The carriage door was opened, and steps were placed for Calla. She exited the carriage and entered the manor.

Lord Biffa - an overweight man with black hair, a mustache, and a beard - stood in the main hall, waiting.

"Presenting the envoy from Dunwyn Castle!" a herald announced.

Calla walked up to Lord Biffa and smiled. "Greetings, Your Lordship."

Biffa smiled in amusement. "I was led to believe this was an _engineering_ crew. What's a _girl_ doing on it?"

Calla frowned. "I'm leading it."

"You?!" Biffa burst out in uncontrolled laughter.

"As a knight of Dunwyn, this is the field that I have chosen to work in."

Biffa tried to get his laughter under control. "Yes, sir. Very good, sir."

"My proper form of address is 'Dame'."

"I stand corrected, sir." Biffa started laughing again.

"Or 'Your Highness' will do just as well."

Biffa suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Calla in shock. "Princess Calla?!"

Calla smiled sweetly at him.

"A thousand apologies, Your Highness!" Biffa grabbed her left hand and bent to kiss it.

Calla pulled her hand away. "One is sufficient."

Biffa clapped his hands twice. "Take Princess Calla's things up to the finest room!"

A servant looked at him in confusion. "Yours?"

Biffa looked at him angrily. "The _second_ -finest!"

"Yes, Your Lordship!"

Biffa grinned at Calla a bit nervously. "Your Highness, please allow me to escort you into the dining hall for the feast."

Calla smiled. "Thank you, Lord Biffa."

He offered her his right arm. She linked arms with him, and they started walking.

"I'm afraid tonight's food isn't the best that we have to offer. I wasn't expecting _you_ , Your Highness."

Calla smiled. "That's fine. I'm here as a knight."

 **CALLA**

Lord Biffa sat at the head of the table in the dining hall, and Calla sat to his right as his guest of honor. The chef and his attendants brought the food out and served everyone.

Biffa filled Calla's goblet with wine. "I think you'll like this, Your Highness. It's probably the last of the good wine left in Dunwyn." He set the bottle down, picked up his own goblet, swirled the wine around a bit, and sniffed it. "It has a pleasant aroma, wouldn't you say?"

Calla bent over and sniffed her wine. "I guess. I don't usually sniff wine; I just drink the stuff."

Biffa smiled. "Then bottoms up." He gulped his wine.

Calla picked up her goblet and sipped her wine. She'd tasted better, but she didn't want to appear to be rude. She gulped it all down.

Biffa set down his goblet. "Ah, I can't wait until fall arrives, and we have the wine harvest."

Calla set down her goblet. "Oh, yeah, sure. Plus, y'know, it might cool down."

Biffa refilled Calla's goblet. "Oh, yes. I don't envy you working in this heat, Your Highness."

"I've been doing it all summer. I've gotten used to it." Calla started on her steak. "I'd like to be up at daybreak and get a look at the eastern wall."

"I'll send someone to wake you."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I sent some papers to your father, His Majesty, King Gregor. Has he sent a reply?"

Calla suddenly remembered the envelope and took it out of her pants pocket. She offered it to Biffa.

Biffa took the envelope, broke the royal seal, opened the envelope, and took out a letter. He unfolded it and read it silently. "Very good."

Calla was kind of curious as to the content of the letter but figured it wasn't her business. She chowed down on her steak.

Biffa set down the envelope and letter. "Now for some entertainment!" He clapped his hands twice.

Calla thought perhaps they'd hear from a bard or a minstrel band. Music started playing. Calla was shocked when naked women entered the dining hall and started dancing sensually. The squires and pages cheered and whistled.

Calla looked at Biffa. "I certainly wasn't expecting _this_."

"My apologies, Your Highness. If I'd known you were coming, I would have gotten a male dancer for you."

"No, that's quite all right." Calla watched the show as she ate and drank.

 **CALLA**

After taking a bath, Calla slept in a fine room in the manor; it was actually more luxurious than her own room back home.

She was woken by a servant early the following morning, borrowed a horse, and was escorted to the eastern wall, eating a breakfast of sausage on the way. She had studied the various plans and notes that her father had provided her, but it helped her to actually see the wall up close and walk about it. It was an imposing structure, made of grey stone, with only one gate and two guard towers.

Calla returned to the manor and waited for the others to wake up and eat, and then she assigned tasks to the squires. They prepared to head out to the wall in the wagons, which were parked in the manor's courtyard.

Lord Biffa walked out of the manor. "Oh, Princess Calla!"

Calla looked at him. "Yes, Your Lordship?"

"I have arranged for additional laborers to supplement your team."

Calla smiled. "You're sending some of your staff?"

"Oh, no, I can't spare any of them. I'm sending prisoners. Ah, here they come."

Calla looked in surprise at him, and then she looked at the front gate. A few horses stopped outside, each pulling a wagon. Each wagon was filled with bound prisoners and two guards.

Calla looked at Biffa and frowned. "They won't cause any trouble, will they?"

"If they do, I'm sure the guards will put them in their place. Anyway, good luck." Biffa turned and walked back into the manor.

Calla stared at him for a moment, and then she turned and walked over to her borrowed horse, which a page helped her mount. The gate was opened, and Calla and her team rode off the manor grounds.

Calla looked at the prisoners in the wagons. Most of them were grown men of various ages, but she also saw two teenage girls that appeared to be about the same age as her. One had long brown hair, and the other had long red hair. They were very pale and thin, and they appeared to be malnourished. Calla was surprised and stared at them.

The red-haired girl looked at her. "What?"

"Your Highness, we need to get moving."

Calla briefly looked at the squire that addressed her but then looked at the guards in the wagon that the two girls were in. "Excuse me, why are these girls here?"

"What's it to _you_?" one of the guards asked her.

"I'm curious."

"Well, _we're_ not. We're paid to guard them, nothing more. If you wanna know, ask 'em yourselves."

"Your Highness."

Calla looked at the squire in irritation. "Bloody hell! Give me a moment!"

But then the squires and pages started moving, and so did the prisoners, so Calla had no choice but to cease her inquiry and ride.

 **CALLA**

Calla and the others set up their supplies at the wall, and then the prisoners were divided among the various work groups. The two girls were assigned to one of the squires.

"No, I want them in _my_ group!" Calla called.

One of the guards shrugged. "Suit yourself." He shoved the girls toward Calla.

The girls walked over to Calla. Calla drew a work knife and cut the girls' bonds between their hands. The girls threw off the ropes.

Calla sheathed her knife. "You will be helping me work on fortifying the structure of the wall itself. The stones aren't being held together as strongly as they should be. Now, come on, grab a mortar and pestle and help me grind up these minerals. We're going to need a lot of cement."

The three girls got their tools, sat down on the floor, and got to work.

"What are your names?" Calla asked.

The brown-haired girl looked at her. "I'm Jordan."

The red-haired girl looked at her. "I'm Rachel."

Calla smiled. "I'm Calla."

"Any relation to the princess?" Rachel asked.

"That's me."

Jordan's eyes went wide with surprise. "Shut up!"

Calla frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

Rachel smiled. "She means 'You're kidding!'"

Calla laughed, but then she lost her smile. "Why are the two of you here?"

Rachel shrugged. "It's common for prisoners to be used for free labor. Their 'earnings' are then sometimes - but not always - given to the victims of their crimes."

"That's not what I meant."

Neither girl said anything. They turned and focused on their work.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" Calla asked.

Rachel looked at her, upset. "Why do you care?"

"I'm curious. Besides, if I know, maybe I can get your sentences reduced."

"We haven't been sentenced yet." Rachel turned back to her work.

Sensing she'd get no more out of them, Calla focused on her work.

 **CALLA**

Work proceeded fairly smoothly. Some of the prisoners caused problems, but Calla felt grateful to have an experienced team to help her. They broke for lunch around noon. Calla and her team washed their hands, and then Calla got a few chicken drumsticks and sought out Jordan and Rachel. She found them eating some slop out of bowls, under the watchful gaze of a guard.

Calla sat across from them, stared into their bowls, and made a look of disgust. "What the hell is that?"

Rachel shrugged. "Dunno."

"May I?" Calla asked.

Rachel shrugged.

Calla swiped the inside of Rachel's bowl with her left index finger and tasted the substance. She immediately wished she hadn't. She spat it out on the ground, revolted by the acrid whatever-it-was. "Yuck!" She looked at the girls. "Here, have some of my drumsticks."

The guard frowned at her. "Those have been provided for the work crew by Lord Biffa."

"And these girls are part of the work crew." Calla held out her drumsticks.

Rachel and Jordan each took one and eagerly devoured them.

"Thank you!" Rachel told Calla between bites.

"Yeah, thanks!" Jordan added.

Calla marveled at the appetite that these girls had.

 **CALLA**

After lunch, they worked until just before sunset. Calla and her team made sufficient progress on the eastern wall.

A squire walked over to Calla. "Your Highness, a bunch of us are going down to the tavern by the pier. Wanna join us?"

Calla was distracted from answering by the sight of Rachel and Jordan, hands bound, climbing into a wagon and being taken away.

"Where are they taking them?" Calla asked the squire.

"Probably back to the prison. Can't leave 'em _here_. So...join us for some drinks?"

Calla looked away from the departing wagon. "Yeah, sure."

 **CALLA**

Calla and the squires came to a ramshackle tavern. A man was leaning out one of the open windows, throwing up on the ground. A chair suddenly smashed through another window.

Calla shook her head. "Aw, _hell_ no!" She turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Your Highness?" one of the squires asked.

"Back to the manor!"

 **CALLA**

Calla had a private dinner with Lord Biffa at his insistence. As they ate roast chicken and vegetables and drank mead, he attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So how are things at Dunwyn Castle? Anything new?"

Calla shrugged. "Other than me temporarily taking over for Sir Percival and my friend Cavin being promoted to squire, not much."

Biffa smiled. "Oh, you have a 'friend', do you?"

Calla almost blushed. "He's just a friend, nothing more."

"Well, I'm sure His Majesty will be able to find a fine suitor for you."

"Yeah, no, that's not happening."

The two of them ate in silence for a while.

"How has the work gone today?" he asked.

"Good. The walls should be completely repaired by tomorrow. Then we'll start on the gate and the new guard towers. Everything should be done within the next three days."

"Good, good. Any of the prisoners give you any trouble?"

"Not me, personally. Actually, I've been working closely with two of the prisoners, and I've been meaning to ask you about them. Two girls named Jordan and Rachel."

Biffa lost his smile. "Oh. Them. What's your impression of them?"

Calla chewed a piece of chicken, swallowed, and shrugged. "I don't have much of one. They're not very talkative. I really can't get much out of them. They're decent enough workers. A bit lazy. Oh, and afraid of heights; they won't climb the ladders. They're malnourished and weak as a result."

"They get the standard stuff that all prisoners get."

"They're famished. I gave them some of my chicken."

Biffa laughed in amusement. "Don't waste good food on them."

Calla frowned. "I wasn't 'wasting' it. I was feeding two hungry girls."

"Well, they won't need it."

"Why's that?" Calla sipped her mead.

Biffa stared at her in surprise. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Calla asked.

"They are to be executed in three days' time."

Calla was shocked. "What?! On whose authority?!"

"Why, on your father's, of course. Who else can authorize executions?"

Calla stared at him, slack-jawed. She was at a loss for words.

"His authorization was in that envelope that you delivered. Didn't you know?"

Calla shook her head, shocked that she'd been used for such a purpose. "No."

"Oh." Biffa felt awkward.

Calla swallowed, trying to compose herself. "What were their crimes?" She had a feeling that she already knew.

"Murder."

Calla inhaled. Her breath caught in her throat. "I want to see them."

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. The Worth of Human Life

**All Hail Calla**

 **10**

 **The Worth of Human Life**

 **Written By Mark Moore**

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the lengthy delay. I have to divide my time between Real Life (I'd been working more works, due to the holidays), my original fiction, my other fanfics, and other hobbies. If you're a fan of the DCAU, and _Batman Beyond_ in particular, check out my fanfic, _Batwoman Beyond_.

Writing times for this story: Saturday, July 20, 2019, 9:44 PM - 10:05 PM; Monday, July 22, 2019, 9:35 PM - 10:13 PM; Monday, July 29, 2019, 5:54 PM - 6:30 PM, 6:59 PM - 9:47 PM; Tuesday, September 17, 2019, 8:58 PM - 10:20 PM; Sunday, September 22, 2019, 8:58 PM - 10:23 PM; Saturday, September 28, 2019, 9:39 PM - 10:38 PM; Tuesday, October 15, 2019, 11:30 PM - 11:52 PM; Monday, October 21, 2019, 9:10 PM - 10:35 PM; Tuesday, October 22, 2019, 8:41 PM - 10:09 PM; Thursday, November 7, 2019, 7:34 PM - 8:34 PM; Saturday, November 9, 2019, 9:36 PM - 10:09 PM; Monday, December 9, 2019, 7:08 PM - 7:59 PM; Sunday, December 22, 2019, 9:32 PM - 11:37 PM; Wednesday, December 25, 2019, 10:45 PM - 11:40 PM; Thursday, December 26, 2019, 5:21 PM - 6:29 PM, 7:34 PM - 10:13 PM; Sunday, December 29, 2019, 5:47 PM - 6:29 PM, 7:15 PM - 10:38 PM

Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the story. Happy New Year!

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

 **CALLA**

Calla followed Lord Biffa into the office of the prison's warden, a tall, older man with grey hair, a mustache, and a trimmed beard.

Calla looked at the warden. "Thank you for doing this. I know it's getting late."

The warden started looking through his files. "I really don't understand why you're interested in these two lowlifes." He found the file folder and tossed it on his desk. "They murdered their boyfriends. They're unrepentant about it. They're gonna go to their account in three days. That's it."

Calla sat in one of the two chairs in front of the warden's desk and opened the file. "Even if they're as bad as you say, they're still girls, probably no older than me. Why would girls be put to death?"

The warden chuckled. "Oh, come on! It won't be the first time, and it won't be the last."

Calla frowned at him. "That will change when I am Queen." She paused, and a darkness came over her face. "But that won't help these girls, will it?" She shuddered and then shook her head. "I have a feeling that there's more to them."

"Trust me, Your Highness, there isn't. They're a couple o' worthless bitches."

Calla felt angry. "I'd like to be alone to read this, please."

"Fine, suit yourself. Feel free to use my chair. Come, Lord Biffa, we'll open the last bottle of wine that I have."

"Ooh, you've been holding out on me!"

The two men left the room. Biffa closed the door behind him.

Alone, Calla stood up, walked around to behind the desk, sat in the warden's chair, opened the folder, and took a look at the files. There were many different kinds: notes from the investigating officers, court documents, and even a handwritten confession and apology from Rachel.

From what Calla could piece together, best friends Jordan and Rachel seemed like fairly normal teenage girls. They possessed an above-average intellect and took classes at the local school. They each had a boyfriend; the boys were twin brothers. Last summer, the boys had gone missing. The girls had volunteered to help look for them. Jordan had an odd episode in which she'd arrived at the boys' home and asked the parents if she could sit on her boyfriend's bed, which they allowed. While Rachel mostly kept silent, Jordan became increasingly interested in every detail of the investigation, even seemingly taunting the investigators. Suspicion eventually fell on the girls, but they denied knowing anything. However, toward the end of last year, Rachel suffered a nervous breakdown. Early this year, she confessed. She and Jordan had created a pact to murder their boyfriends. Jordan and Rachel had armed themselves with two large knives from Jordan's family's kitchen, and Rachel had borrowed her father's shovel. They lured their boyfriends out of their house late one night with promises of sex. They went deep into the forest and took off their clothes. Jordan and Rachel started having sex with their respective boyfriends. During the intercourse portion, with the girls on top and facing away from each other, they each picked up a knife from beneath their discarded clothing and began stabbing their respective boyfriends to death - while in the throes of orgasm. They each counted fifty stabbings, stopping only when their boyfriends had stopped making gurgling sounds. Then they climbed off their boyfriends' dead bodies and tried to dig a hole to bury them, but the ground was too rocky, so they just covered the bodies with leaves and branches. Then they washed themselves of their boyfriends' blood in a nearby lake. Then they got dressed, returned to their respective homes, and went to bed. Much later, Rachel claimed the idea of murdering their boyfriends had been Jordan's; the only reason that Rachel ever gave for the murders was they simply didn't like their boyfriends, but an investigator claimed Rachel's boyfriend had written in his journal about how he and his brother had witnessed Rachel and Jordan having sex with each other, and the theory was put forth that Rachel had been the one to suggest murdering the boys in order to prevent her religious mother from learning of her relationship with Jordan. The problem with that theory was the amount of time that had passed between the alleged sexual encounter and the murders: nearly an entire year. Also, Rachel's boyfriend had devoted little attention to describing the encounter in his journal and didn't seem to think it was that big of a deal. Another theory, put forth by the investigators and based on their questioning of the girls, was they had committed the murders for the thrill of it and wanted to see if they could get away with it. Whatever the case, Rachel had agreed to cooperate with investigators; she led them to the boys' rotting bodies in the forest; she also tried to get Jordan to confess - to no avail. Rachel said Jordan took care of disposing of the knives, and she doesn't know what happened to them; they were never recovered. However, Rachel's mother claimed, a day after the murders, Rachel had expressed a sudden interest in going on a family fishing trip, which she hadn't shown any interest in previously, and the theory was put forth that it was Rachel that had disposed of the knives, and she had lied, so her mother wouldn't realize she had used her to dispose of evidence. Rachel was allowed to remain free into the spring to help with the investigation and to not arouse Jordan's suspicion. The two girls had even attended a school dance, and Rachel had acted in a school play. Rachel was eventually arrested, and then so was Jordan. During her trial, Rachel offered a tearful apology to her victim's family, which they rejected. Jordan eventually confessed to her own involvement in the murders but made no apology, instead deflecting blame. Their victims' father, who had rejected Rachel's apology, criticized Jordan for not apologizing at all. Based on the prosecutor's recommendation and the judge's agreement, Lord Biffa had requested the death penalty for the girls, and King Gregor, Calla's own father, had granted it, using her as an unwilling messenger of death.

It was at this point that the door opened, and Jordan and Rachel were brought into the room, followed by two guards. Jordan and Rachel were in shackles.

Calla looked at them, and then she looked at the guards. "Take those off."

One of the guards shook his head. "Sorry, Your Highness, the rules state prisoners are to be bound when out of their cells."

"Except when they're doing labor, of course. I worked with them all day today, and they didn't give me any trouble. Take their shackles off."

The guards looked at each other uncertainly.

Calla rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the Lady's sake! You're gonna be standing right outside, aren't you? There are no weapons here. If you hear any kind of commotion, just come in."

The guard that had addressed her finally unshackled Jordan and Rachel, and then he and the other guard left the office, the latter closing the door behind him.

Calla gestured at the chairs in front of the desk. "Sit down."

The girls sat down, Rachel to Jordan's right. Calla studied their appearance; they looked like they hadn't bathed after working all day; they were covered with dirt, and their clothes were sweat-drenched. Calla was shocked by it, but then she realized she really shouldn't have been. Also, Jordan and Rachel's faces were red, and Calla realized they must have recently learned their fates.

Calla gestured at the papers on the desk. "I read about what you did."

"Disappointed?" Rachel asked.

Calla couldn't read her and didn't bother responding to that. "There are plenty of unanswered questions." She stared at them. "Why?"

Rachel shrugged. "As I'd said, we just didn't like them."

"That's the absolute dumbest reason to kill someone; I don't buy it for a second. You could have just broken up with them."

"What if they wouldn't like that?" Rachel asked.

Calla was surprised. "Were they abusive towards you? Or did they in any way give you any indication that they might kill you, if you attempted to break up with them?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nope."

Calla was irritated. "Then what was the point of asking me?"

"Just making conversation. We don't get many visitors."

"Who _do_ you get?" Calla asked.

"Our moms. Jordan's cousin."

"Who disposed of the knives?"

"Jordan."

"Rachel."

Calla rolled her eyes. "Whose idea was the murders?"

"Jordan."

"Rachel."

Calla grew frustrated. "Rachel, you read out what was seemingly a heartfelt apology during your trial." She picked up a paper. "'I'm so sorry. I don't know if there is a proper way to make this apology, because there aren't any words to describe the guilt and remorse that I feel each day for what I have done. The person that did that is not the real me. Not the person I am, not what I'm made of, and not what I believe in. I don't think I ever thought that this would actually happen. I became scared and caught up in something that I did not want to do. I never realized the gravity of my actions and how many people I've hurt. I hurt the family of my victim, Derrick, and those who love him. I hurt my parents and shamed my family. I hurt my extended family and all of my friends who loved me. I hurt my teachers and those who believed in me. I hurt my church family, my community, and those who trusted me. And I hurt my Lord God. May God bring eternal peace to Derrick and Daniel and their entire family. Again, I am so sorry, and I pray each day for everyone involved, and I pray each day for forgiveness.'" Calla set the paper down and looked at Rachel. "Were you sincere, or were you simply acting in the hope of getting leniency?"

"I was truly sorry."

"You weren't just sorry that you got caught?"

"That's what my boyfriend's dad said."

"Was he right?"

"No."

"You said you never realized the gravity of your actions and how many people that you hurt."

"Right."

Calla shook her head in disbelief. "How do you not realize murdering someone is wrong?"

Rachel shrugged but didn't say anything.

"What about you, Jordan?" Calla asked. "Up to this point, you haven't accepted any responsibility for your actions. You haven't offered an apology."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "It was Rachel's fault."

Rachel looked at her. "Nuh-uh!" She looked at Calla. "What I did...wasn't the real me."

"You've apologized. You seem to have taken responsibility for your actions." Calla sighed. "And yet you try to mitigate that by saying it wasn't the 'real' you. It _was_ you, Rachel, and it _was_ you, Jordan. Own up to it and accept it."

"What difference will it make?" Jordan asked. "Rachel apologized, and they're still gonna kill her."

Calla shrugged. "Well, you never know. If both of you show remorse, I might be able to convince Lord Biffa to delay your execution, and then I'd ride back to Dunwyn Castle and plead with my father to spare your lives."

"And spend the rest of our lives in prison?" Rachel asked.

Calla shrugged. "Listen, I can't promise you anything except this: I promise to _try_."

"Why?" Rachel asked. "During the entire time that we've been in custody, you're the only person outside our families that's even come to _see_ us, much less give a shit about us."

"I just have this feeling...that killing you would be the wrong thing to do."

The door opened, and the warden walked back into the room, followed by Lord Biffa.

"Well, are you done, Your Highness?" Lord Biffa asked.

"No. I formally ask you to delay their execution."

Lord Biffa was surprised. "For what reason?"

"When our work here is done, and I return to Dunwyn Castle, I will plead with my father, His Majesty, to spare these girls' lives."

"Why?!" Biffa asked. "These bitches are stone-cold killers."

"And you mean to keep them imprisoned for the rest of their lives?!" the warden asked. "Do you have any idea of the cost?!"

"Why, I'd have to raise taxes." Biffa shook his head. "Oh dear, that's just not an option. I'm unpopular enough as it is."

Calla stared at him, upset. "So money and your position are worth more to you than human life."

"Human?" Biffa asked, dumbfounded. "They're animals!" He turned to the door. "Guards, get them out of my sight!"

The guards came into the office. Rachel and Jordan stood up. The guards reshackled them and led them away. Biffa slammed the door shut.

Calla stared at Biffa's back. "You call them animals and treat them as such, but that leaves no room for growth."

Biffa spun around and stared down at her. "Growth?! Haven't you been listening, girl?! They are to die!"

Calla stood up and stared down at _him_. "Lord Biffa, delay their execution. I will convince my father to spare their lives _and_ take them off your hands. You'll never see them again, and they'll cost your people nothing."

"Young lady, your father has authorized plenty of executions over the decades. I assure you that he won't make an exception in this case. Now, go back to the manor and get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Calla stared at him in anger for a moment, but then she turned and left the office.

 **CALLA**

The next day passed slowly as Calla had to focus on the engineering project at the city's eastern wall. She had Rachel and Jordan on her team again. They were all too busy to have much conversation while they worked, but they settled down to eat a lunch of chicken.

"I'm trying to think of a way to stop your execution." Calla sighed and bit into her drumstick. "Is there anything that you can tell me about yourselves? Some redeeming qualities?"

Neither Jordan nor Rachel said anything.

"Tell me about yourselves. What are your interests? Your talents?" Calla asked.

Rachel looked at her. "I've done some acting...in plays. I also sing."

"Are you any good?" Calla asked her.

Rachel shrugged.

"Is this a hobby?" Calla asked her.

"Not really. My mom has a dream of me becoming a professional actor."

"Is that a dream that you share?" Calla asked her.

Rachel thought about it but was unable to give an answer, so she just shrugged.

Calla looked at Jordan. "What about you, Jordan?"

Jordan shrugged. "I don't really have any kind of talent."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Calla asked them.

"You mean before we got locked up?" Jordan asked, giving Rachel some side-eye.

"Yes."

"We both liked to read stories."

Rachel nodded. "And listen to music."

Calla smiled.

 **CALLA**

That evening, after work, Calla returned to the manor and asked Lord Biffa to summon Jordan and Rachel's families, as well as the family of their victims, to the manor. He did so. They gathered in the dining hall. Lord Biffa sat at the head of the table. Calla sat to his right. To her right sat Rachel and Jordan's mothers and Jordan's cousin. Across from them sat the victims' family.

Calla looked at all of them. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"What is it that you want to discuss with us?" the victims' mother asked her.

Calla looked at her. "I plead with you to spare Rachel and Jordan's lives."

The family erupted into shouting and arguing.

"Everybody please calm down!" Lord Biffa shouted.

"What kind of game is this?" the father demanded. "Did she put you up to this, Biffa?!"

"She made the request, and I granted it as a courtesy. She seems to have taken a liking to those bitches."

Calla shot Biffa an angry look but then turned her attention to the victims' family. "I understand your anger, and I don't make this request lightly. I am opposed to the death penalty. My father has granted their execution, so I am in opposition to him at the moment. I propose taking Jordan and Rachel back to Dunwyn Castle with me. You'd never see them again."

"And what would you do with them when they got there?" the mother asked her. "Throw them in the dungeon for the rest of their lives?"

"Why should my taxes pay to feed and clothe them?!" the father asked Calla.

"So money's worth more to you than human life. Is _that_ it?" Calla asked.

"They're animals!" he yelled in Calla's face. "No better than wolves!"

"What they did was horrible, yes. I'm not denying that, and I'm not excusing it, but these girls are fairly smart, and Rachel can act and sing."

"Oh, she can act, all right!" The father laughed bitterly. "She put on quite a show during the trial!"

"She apologized, and you threw it back in her face, yet you criticized Jordan for not apologizing at all."

"She's not sorry!" the father yelled. "She's only sorry she got caught!"

The other family members agreed.

"Let them die, so they can go to Hell!" the mother yelled, and then she stood up.

The other family members stood up as well.

Calla stood up. "Would you put two more families through the grief that you went through?! How are four deaths preferable to two?!"

The family members started walking away.

"I offer you restitution!" Calla suddenly blurted in desperation.

They stopped and looked at her.

"I bet that's something that Lord Biffa hasn't offered you." Calla looked pointedly at him.

Biffa sputtered as he searched for words. He stood up. "Well, uh, we usually don't."

Calla looked at the family. "Your money won't go to support them. _I_ will pay _you_ , if you'll just spare their lives."

The family looked unconvinced. Calla looked at Rachel and Jordan's relatives in desperation, pleading with them with her eyes.

Rachel's mother stood up. "Please don't take my daughter from me." She looked from the family to Lord Biffa. "She's all that I have."

Jordan's mother stood up. "The same goes for me. They'll pay for their actions." She looked at Lord Biffa. "But please don't make me suffer the loss of my only child."

Jordan's cousin stood up. "I don't excuse Jordan's crime, but I still love her." She looked at Lord Biffa. "Because she's family, and you don't turn your back on family. Jordan is and always will be my best friend."

Calla looked at Lord Biffa and then at the victims' family. They seemed conflicted.

"Your Highness."

Calla looked at Biffa.

"That was very moving. It was a valiant effort. But the victims' families don't decide their criminals' fates. The judge does, and then your father authorizes the death penalty if need be."

"Well, need _don't_ be." Calla was losing hope and was on the verge of tears. A thought came to her. "I'll buy them."

"You'll what?" Biffa asked in surprise.

Calla swallowed her disgust. "I'll buy them. Criminals are routinely sold into slavery, are they not?"

"They are, although usually not criminals as bad as these."

"But they _could_ be."

Biffa nodded carefully. "Yes, but your father has already authorized-"

"I'll deal with my father. I'll bear the full force of his wrath. I absolve you of all blame."

"Then you wish to purchase them as slaves."

Calla swallowed. "Yes. Name your price."

"A thousand sovereigns."

Calla started.

"Do you have the money?" Biffa asked her.

"Not with me, but I can get it once I return to Dunwyn Castle and have it sent to you, I swear."

Biffa thought about it. "I'll get back to you."

Calla nodded. "I ask only that none of you say anything to the girls for the time being. I want to be the one to discuss this with them."

 **CALLA**

The next day, Calla and the crew got up early and worked extra hard to complete their tasks at the eastern wall. Word had spread around the city of Calla's intentions, and she was beginning to feel unwelcome.

During their usual lunch of chicken, Calla stared at Jordan and Rachel. At one point, Rachel was overcome with fear and sadness and started crying. Instinctively, Calla reached over and hugged her. Rachel hugged Calla.

Calla hesitated. She didn't want to give them false hope. "I might have found a way to save your lives."

"Oh?" Rachel asked, looking at her.

Calla stared into her eyes. "How badly do you want to live?"

"There are many that would say I don't _deserve_ to live."

"I don't care what others say. What do _you_ say?" Calla asked her.

"I don't want to die."

"Would you be willing to live in servitude?" Calla asked.

Rachel stared at her. "What?"

"I had a meeting last night with Lord Biffa, your families, and the family of your boyfriends. As a last resort, I offered to purchase the two of you, in accordance with Dunwynian law, and assume all responsibility for you. However, since my father has already sentenced you to death, Lord Biffa is reluctant to defy him. I'm still awaiting his decision."

"So he would sell us into slavery?" Rachel asked her.

"It's..." Calla paused, unsure what to say. "Yes, that's exactly what it is. You'd be my slaves. I won't whip you or beat you or anything so foul, though. It'd be better than death."

Rachel thought about it. "You're taking an awfully big chance on us."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, Rach might have been bullshitting the whole time about being sorry."

Rachel shot her a dirty look. "Fuck you."

"I don't care if she's sincere or not."

Rachel and Jordan looked at Calla in surprise.

Calla sighed. "Look, I care little for the Way, but didn't the teacher say something about a man that squandered his inheritance on prostitutes? As I recall, he decided being a servant was better than his current situation, so he returned home and fed his father a rehearsed speech, and his father welcomed him with open arms and threw him a party. All that mattered was the son took some kind of token step in the right direction. So, you see, I don't _care_ if you're truly sorry or just lying, Rachel, only that you made some kind of acknowledgment."

Rachel wiped away tears and managed to nod.

Calla looked at Jordan. "Jordan?"

"I wanna live."

Calla figured that was the best that she was going to get from Jordan, so she didn't push it.

 **CALLA**

That evening, after she left the eastern wall, Calla decided to ride to the prison. No word had been sent from Lord Biffa throughout the day, and she was worried. She heard the sound of hammering and circled to the back of the prison. She brought the horse to a stop and stared at the sight before her. Two workers were busy making repairs to the gallows. One of them attached two ropes to the horizontal beam. Calla's fingers dug into her hands as she clenched her fists in anger. She looked around the yard, and her eyes focused on a nearby fire and a stack of unused torches.

"Don't even think about it, Your Highness."

Calla turned and saw Lord Biffa standing to her right. He wasn't looking at her. She dismounted the horse.

"They'd just be decapitated instead."

Calla didn't say anything.

"Messy business."

"Why are you here?" Calla asked him.

"I'm observing the preparations. I thought it might help me reach a decision."

Calla paused for a moment, steeling herself. "Has it?"

"As Lord of Waterforge and thus de facto owner of all prisoners, I'll sell Rachel to you."

"And Jordan?" Calla asked, her voice small.

"No. She is to be hanged tomorrow morning."

Calla frowned and firmed up her voice. "I want them both."

"Sorry. Jordan has shown no signs of remorse."

"Thus she is in a damned state, according to your mythology, correct?" Calla asked him.

Biffa finally looked at her. "Yes, so?"

"So shouldn't she be given an opportunity to get out of that state?" Calla asked him.

"She has the opportunity - for another twelve hours."

"Lord Biffa, as long as you're going to be defying my father and selling me Rachel, it will cost you nothing more to sell me Jordan as well."

"That's where you're wrong, young lady. As long as I allow one of them to be executed, it might placate the family. To sell them both to you, well, you're not exactly known for being a brutal taskmaster."

"I can learn." Calla paused and thought for a moment. "I will be Queen of Dunwyn someday. I will need to be able to strike a balance between serving the will of the people and my own sense of justice. Let tomorrow be a preview of justice under my reign. Sell both girls to me, and I _assure_ you that they will suffer under me - but not to the point of losing their lives or their dignity."

Biffa was silent for a while. He looked back at the gallows and then back at Calla. "Agreed."

Calla internally breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Yes, yes, now be gone. I need to break the news to the warden. See you back at the manor for dinner, and be sure to be back here before sunrise to pick them up on your way out. We don't want a commotion on our hands. Oh, and I _will_ be sending a messenger to Dunwyn Castle ahead of you to get _my_ side of the story to His Majesty first."

Calla nodded and mounted the horse. Biffa headed toward the back entrance of the prison, making a motion to the workers to stop what they were doing. They did, confused, and then began removing the nooses from the gallows.

Calla smiled. "Oh, Lord Biffa."

Biffa stopped, turned, and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Don't tell the girls."

"Because _you_ want to."

"Yeah."

"Very well. Will there be anything else, Your Highness?"

"Yes, see to it that they're bathed before we leave."

"I'll see what I can do."

Calla turned the horse and headed toward the manor.

 **CALLA**

Early in the morning, Calla woke up, packed, got dressed, helped load the carriage, and went to the prison. She was let into the holding block. The guard loudly banged his keys on Jordan and Rachel's cell, waking them. Calla stared in shock at the filthiness of the cell. There was no bed. A dead rat lay in one corner. Jordan and Rachel still wore the same filthy clothes, but they themselves at least looked clean.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked, tired.

"We're leaving."

The guard unlocked and opened the cell.

Calla walked into it and held out some clothes. "I bought you some new clothes. Get changed. The carriage is out back, waiting."

Rachel was excited. "You mean we're not gonna die?!"

"We don't know that yet. All that we _do_ know is you won't be dying _today_."

Rachel and Jordan stood up and eagerly took the clothes from Calla. Calla turned around and waited while they changed, shooing the guard away in disgust.

 **CALLA**

Calla, Jordan, and Rachel exited the prison through the back door. They headed toward the carriage. Their mothers and Jordan's cousin stood by the carriage, waiting for them.

Rachel's mother smiled at Calla. "Thank you for saving my daughter, Your Highness."

"I'm afraid that your thanks are premature. I may have merely delayed their deaths and postponed their suffering. We have no more room in the caravan, but you're welcome to ride after us to Dunwyn Castle. You may use the King's Road."

Rachel and her mother hugged each other.

"Stay safe, Rach."

"I will, Mom."

They released each other.

Jordan and her mother hugged each other.

"Don't cause the princess any grief."

"I won't, Mom, I swear."

They released each other.

Jordan's cousin smiled at her. "I've gotta do some chores at home, but I'll be along as soon as I can."

Jordan smiled at her. "You better, Lexy."

They hugged each other briefly and then released each other.

"How dare you?!"

Everyone turned and looked. The boyfriends' mother was storming over to them, furious. She was holding a knife in her right hand. The carriage's guard dismounted and drew his sword. He pointed it at her. She reluctantly turned over the knife.

"How dare you?!" the mother screamed at Calla. "You're taking the monsters that killed my children!"

Calla kept her eyes focused on the distraught woman. "Rachel, Jordan, get in the carriage."

They quickly obeyed.

The guard seized the mother.

"Release her."

The guard looked at Calla in surprise. "Your Highness?"

"Do as I say."

The guard reluctantly released the mother.

The mother raised her left hand and slapped Calla across the face. The guard moved to seize her again. Calla raised a hand to stop him, keeping her eyes focused on the mother. The mother stared at her in anger.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what it feels like to lose a child. Let's not let anyone else find out."

The mother fumed, staring at Calla in hatred.

"Well, go on. Hit me again." Calla looked at her sympathetically. "As long as you need."

The mother raised her hand to strike Calla again but then slowly lowered it. "God damn you for what you've done." Then she turned and walked away without another word.

Calla got into the carriage and closed the door.

 **CALLA**

The return trip to Dunwyn Castle took three days, during which Calla, Jordan, and Rachel mostly kept to themselves, speaking little. They were worried regarding what awaited them at the castle.

Finally, they crossed the drawbridge and entered the courtyard. The royal carriage came to a stop. The door was opened, and a step was set. Calla got out of the carriage, followed by Rachel and Jordan.

Sir Tuxford, Sir Duncan, and some other knights approached them.

Tuxford pointed at Rachel and Jordan. "Put those two girls in chains."

Calla frowned. "Belay that order!"

Tuxford frowned at Calla. "Your Highness, I outrank you, and this order comes from your father, who you are to report to immediately."

"Seize the murderers!" Duncan ordered.

Some of the knights grabbed hold of Jordan and Rachel and chained their hands together behind their backs.

"Your Highness, help us!" Rachel cried.

Calla stared angrily at Duncan. "I have paid for these girls in accordance with Dunwynian law."

"You have also countermanded your father's order."

"I do not deny that! But Lord Biffa has seen fit to release these girls into my custody. Until the matter is resolved, they will not be separated from me. Father demands I see him? Very well, then these girls shall accompany me."

"You will take murderers before the king?" Duncan asked in anger.

"Where I go, they go."

Duncan paused for a moment, and then he shoved Rachel and Jordan. "C'mon!"

Jordan looked at Calla in worry. "Your Highness-"

"Come." Calla smiled in pain. "It'll be all right."

Calla walked before them, Jordan and Rachel followed, and Tuxford and Duncan brought up the rear. They entered the castle and headed for the throne room.

Calla entered the throne room. Her father was sitting on his throne, clearly angry.

Upon seeing her, King Gregor stood up. "Calla! Explain yourself!"

Calla had thought about what she was going to say to her father in the three days that it had taken to return to Dunwyn. "I did the only thing that I _could_ do, Father. I couldn't let those two girls be murdered."

"Outrageous!" Gregor yelled. "Those girls are murderers themselves!"

"Yes, I know that, Father, but they are also scared girls. I've worked with them. I've gotten to know them...a bit. I'm convinced that they can be put to good use and make a positive contribution to society."

"Calla, they participated in murder. They committed the most egregious of sins. They're ill-mannered and self-centered."

"All that you say is true."

"On top of that, they're not even that bright."

"Oh, see, I disagree with you on _that_. True, their interests are...limited, but you got only one type of impression of them. These girls are actually fairly smart. They entered the local school, and they got good grades. They just made a mistake."

"A mistake?!" Gregor asked in disbelief. "It was murder!"

"Which is a mistake, albeit a rather serious one."

"Bah! You wouldn't speak kindly of them, if they'd murdered someone close to _you_. Someone like Cavin, for example."

Calla paused in consideration.

"Or Marie."

Calla felt a chill run down her spine. "Perhaps you're right about that. Perhaps my distance from the girls' crimes is a factor."

"Perhaps not the _only_ factor."

Calla raised an eyebrow.

"You've never shown an interest in the condemned before, Calla. Something tells me, if it had been two men instead of two pretty girls, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Calla felt as if he was peering into her very soul, and she didn't like it. "That's a discussion for another time, I think."

"That's fine with me. There's also the matter of you showing blatant disrespect for me by taking matters into your own hands and countermanding my order."

"Which you sent along with me without telling me what it was!"

"Would you have refused to deliver it, had you known?"

"Yes!" Calla cried.

Gregor scowled at her.

Calla paused and tried to collect her thoughts. "I have always had a respect for life, Father. The thought of those two girls being led to the gallows and hanged...disgusted me. Somehow, I knew, no matter what they'd done, killing them would have been fundamentally _wrong_. It would have been wrong to take their lives in and of itself, but it also would have been wrong, because _they are someone's daughters_. Would four children's deaths have been preferable to two? Would you have inflicted the same suffering on two _more_ families as one had already endured? These girls' deaths would have accomplished _nothing_ except satisfy bloodlust and a perverse sense of 'justice'. I'm not sure where this conviction came from, whether from within myself or from a higher power, or perhaps it's all the same thing. Regardless, I couldn't let these girls die. I felt...compelled to act, even though it meant defying you. In this one matter, I could not waiver from my conviction; what was at stake...was life. Life is the most precious of all things, Father. It cannot be restored, and it cannot be replaced. When a person dies, that unique individual is gone forever. Maybe these girls mean nothing to you and nothing to their victims' families and nothing to most other people, but they mean _everything_ to their families."

Gregor's features softened a bit. "I have to admire your passion, Calla, if nothing else. But you disobeyed an order of your king, and that cannot go unpunished."

"I don't care about that, Father. Do with me what you will. Just promise me that you'll let Rachel and Jordan live."

Gregor stiffened, clearly conflicted.

Calla started crying. "Either spare their lives and let me handle them or else add an extra rope to the gallows and hang me alongside them."

Gregor started. He stared at Calla in shock.

"Because I cannot support the law of this land, nor the sovereign from whom it derives."

Gregor said nothing for a while. He stared at Calla, clearly troubled. "Bring them to me."

Calla simply turned around. "Come in!"

Jordan and Rachel walked into the throne room, followed by Duncan and Tuxford. The girls stood before the king and bowed.

"Look at me."

Jordan and Rachel raised their heads and looked at Gregor.

"For some reason that I cannot fathom, my daughter thinks she sees potential in the two of you, though I see nothing but evil. I have decided to spare your lives, but you will be enslaved to my daughter in accordance with Dunwynian law. You two had better be on your best behavior, or you will rue the day that you took her offer. I do not wish to speak to you again. Wait outside for my daughter."

Jordan and Rachel bowed to him, each afraid to address him, and then they turned and left the throne room, Sir Duncan and Sir Tuxford following them.

Calla ran over to her father and hugged him. "Thank you, Father."

Gregor briefly hugged her, but then he pushed her back a little and put his hands on her shoulders. "As I said, you must be punished. By all rights, I ought to strip you of your knighthood."

"If that is your wish, do so. It's a small price to pay."

"I will not. However, speaking of price, there's the small matter of the one-thousand sovereigns that you promised to Lord Biffa in exchange for the girls."

"Yes, I intend to send him the crown jewels."

"What?!" Gregor asked in shock. "You cannot!"

"You gave them to me, didn't you?" Calla asked. "I can do with them what I please."

"No, they have been in the royal family for generations; they stay here. I'll take the thousand sovereigns out of the treasury. I will withhold your allowance until such time as I feel I have made my money back. In the meantime, you will earn wages just like any other knight. You will need that money to pay for your own meals, because you will not dine with me; you will dine with your slaves."

"I understand, Father. Oh, Rachel and Jordan will need to earn wages as well."

"Preposterous. They're slaves. If you think they should get money, pay them out of your own wages."

"Yes, Father."

"One more thing. They are your responsibility, Calla. If they cause any trouble whatsoever, I will deal with you as severely as if you'd done it yourself."

"Yes, Father, I understand."

Gregor let go of her. "Dismissed. See to your purchases."

Calla turned and walked away.

 **CALLA**

Calla opened a door to a room in the castle's basement. "You will sleep here."

She entered the room, and Jordan and Rachel followed. It was a small room with a small bed in one corner, a small washing basin on the floor, and nothing else.

"This is it?" Jordan asked in surprise.

Calla slammed the door shut in anger. "Okay, I'm going to lay down a few ground rules. You are not to leave the castle unless _I_ leave the castle. You will accompany me wherever I go. Since I am on the engineering crew, that's where you will be as well. You will work directly under me. If I see or hear of any trouble out of you, I will increase your workload. You will find me to be a stern but fair taskmaster. Obey the rules, and you'll be fine. Cause trouble, and I will make you wish I left you to die. You will beg me to end your lives."

Jordan and Rachel gulped.

"Under Dunwynian law, you are my slaves, though I despise that. I will treat you better than slaves. You will earn wages, half of which will go to you for your own livelihoods and the other half of which will go to the family of your victims. To that end, I will assign you every menial task that I can think of. You will work long and hard, but you will earn your keep, and, at the end of each day, you will come home to your own room, not a prison cell, and sleep in your own bed, not on a cold, hard floor. In the process, perhaps you will learn something and become productive members of society."

"How long are you gonna keep half of our wages?" Jordan asked Calla.

Calla turned on Jordan in anger. "I don't know, Jordan! How fucking much do you think a human life is worth?!"

Jordan recoiled, frightened. "Sorry."

Calla closed her eyes and meditated for a while, and she got her anger under control. She opened her eyes. "The way that I see it, you have no right to complain. I have risked everything for you. I am on thin ice, and so are you. If I'm harsh with you, it's because I see worth in you, and I wish to protect you. That means keeping you on your best behavior."

They were silent for a moment.

Rachel looked up at Calla. "I think I understand. You aim to save us."

Calla didn't like the dogmatic implications of that word. "I aim to _protect_ you, whether by my sword from others or by the back of my hand from yourselves."

Rachel and Jordan nodded.

"Tomorrow, you begin your first day of work. Tonight, however, I think you could use a good meal." Calla nodded toward the door. "C'mon, my treat."

 **CALLA**

Calla, Jordan, and Rachel walked toward the tavern on the castle grounds. The sun was beginning to set. They came across Cavin, who was just closing up the stables for the night.

"Hang on!" Calla called, walking toward the stables.

Cavin paused in what he was doing and looked at her.

Calla walked over to Morgana, who was standing in her stall, and pet her. "Hey, girl, I'm back."

Calla leaned in, and Morgana licked her face in delight.

Calla laughed. "At least, _you're_ happy to see me."

"How was your trip?" Cavin asked her.

Calla looked at him. "It was...educational." She looked at Jordan and Rachel. "Oh, girls, this is my friend, Cavin." Calla looked at Cavin and gestured at the girls. "Cavin, these are Rachel and Jordan."

Rachel smiled. "Hi, Cavin."

Jordan smiled. "Hey, Cavin."

Cavin looked at the girls. "So these are them."

Calla was surprised. "You know?"

Cavin looked at her. "The whole castle knows. I've already heard some nicknames. 'Princess Calla and Her Merry Murderers', and that's one of the _nicer_ ones."

Calla frowned.

Rachel looked at Calla in worry. "We won't be safe here."

Calla put a hand on her shoulder. "I will protect you - with my life, if necessary."

Rachel gave her a weak smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Cavin whispered to Calla.

Calla looked at him.

"They're murderers; they don't deserve this."

"Come join us for dinner, and I'll try to explain."

Cavin frowned. "I'll pass."

Calla frowned. "Fine, be that way."

"Was it really all worth it?" Cavin asked her. "Everything that you've gone through, considering what you got in return?"

Calla noticed two figures in the distance. They were Jordan and Rachel's mothers. Calla looked at the girls and nodded. They ran over to their mothers, who swooped them up in giant hugs. Calla and Cavin watched them.

Calla smiled, not taking her eyes off the reunion. "Yes, Cavin, it was worth it."

 **CALLA**

Calla, Jordan, and Rachel entered the tavern. Various patrons turned and looked in their direction. Calla could hear some murmuring:

"Is that them?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Bloody disgrace."

"What's the princess thinking?"

Calla ignored them and made her way over to an empty table. She, Jordan, and Rachel sat down.

A serving wench walked over to them. "What can I get you?"

"What's the dinner of the day?" Calla asked her.

"Three pork sausages, a bowl of stew, and a pint of ale."

Calla looked at Jordan and Rachel. They shrugged.

Calla looked at the wench. "Sounds good. Three of those, please."

The wench turned and walked away.

Rachel looked around at the various patrons. "I don't think they like us."

Calla shrugged. "What do you expect?"

Jordan and Rachel couldn't help looking around the room. Some patrons broke eye contact with them. Others continued staring. Still others weren't staring at all, just minding their own business.

"I wonder how many of them know who we are."

Calla looked at Jordan. "Who cares? Just leave them alone, and they should do the same. If they don't, they'll have to deal with me."

The wench returned, carrying a serving tray. "You ain't gonna stab anybody with these, are ya?"

Calla shot her a dirty look.

"I'm just joking. Lighten up." The wench set three plates, three bowls, three glasses, three forks, three spoons, and three knives on the table. Then she turned and walked away.

Jordan and Rachel picked up their forks and knives and were about to start on their sausages.

"Hang on." Calla quickly sampled a bit of all of their food and drink. "Okay."

Rachel and Jordan were stunned at what Calla had just done for them. Calla, Jordan, and Rachel started eating their meals in silence.

"Calla, do you think...we'll go to Heaven?" Rachel eventually asked.

"I don't know. Oh, that's right, you follow the Way."

Rachel nodded. "Don't you?"

Calla sipped her ale. "No. I follow a _different_ path - an _ancient_ path. I'm a priestess of Avalon."

Jordan recognized the word. "I remember reading about that...in a storybook, I think."

Calla nodded. "It's real."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. I can even do a bit of magic." Calla looked at Rachel. "If you have questions regarding your soul, I'll refer you to my teacher, Viviane. She might be able to offer you something that I just can't."

Rachel smiled. "That'd be great, thanks."

Jordan suddenly shivered. "Is it just me, or did the temperature get drastically colder since the sun set?"

Calla smiled. "Autumn is coming. It's my favorite time of year. Festivals. New wine. The harvest."

Rachel smiled. "Sounds nice."

Calla grinned. "It is. In fact, I have a friend, Princess Marie; she lives far away, but I'd like to invite her to Dunwyn to join in the festivities." She paused in thought for a moment. "There are others, too, far away. Perhaps I'll invite them as well."

Rachel sipped her ale. "That sounds great. We'd love to meet your friends."

Jordan sipped her ale. "Do you think they'll like us?"

Calla smiled. "I don't know, but this should be interesting."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
